Total Drama Pandemonium
by NeverSafeFromWaluigi
Summary: Chris is back to torture due a manager who helped him get back in shape after losing his privilege of being a host at Total Drama! How does he celebrate his glorious return? Why, by getting 28 people from the multiverse and making them compete for one million dollars! Real original, huh? Watch as how these strangers build bonds, fight, and even have romance to win it all. (25/28)
1. Let's get this show on the road!

**HI MY NAME IS NEVERSAFEFROMWALUIGI AND YOU'RE WATCHING DISNEY CHANNEL**

Hey there. The name's NeverSafeFromWaluigi. For a while now, I've been reading Fanfics as a sort of time waster, just to wait for the big next new game to come out. I am mainly interested in things such as video games, TV shows, and the occasional anime or two. As such, I mainly take a look into fanfics about those type of interests.

However, recently, I've been taking a liking to Total Drama. And no, I'm not talking about anything past season 4 minus Ridonculous Race, I'm talking about the good ol' "stuck on a island/movie set/plane/island again with a jackass host" thing.

Now, the idea of crossover has always intrigued me. The thought of having two of your favorite worlds somehow merging together has fascinated me. So I decided, "Why not mix these two things I'm interested in, and just throw them into a pot and stir like a batshit crazy madman?"

Stir I did, and now I'm here typing this to you now. Plus, Total Drama crossover fanfics are always flip-flop-y to me; there are some that are wonderful, but never get finished, and ones that are finished, but look like they've been in the oven for too long. I _kinda-maybe-sorta_ wanted to see if I can be any different.

Now, like any sane man, I will have control over what happens with the roster, which will have 28 campers, 8 of mine, and the remaining 20 being you guy's picks. Hooraaaaaay.

Now, I will go over my 8 picks for Total Drama Pandemonium. Nice name, huh?

Waluigi (Super Mario) (Waluigi has always been one of my most favorite characters for quite a while now, 4 years in fact. So of course I had to pick my favorite purple prick. Let him smash, damn it.)

Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) (By and far, my favorite JoJo. They're all great, but nothing beats good ol' asspulling Joseph.)

Goro Majima (Yakuza) (I was considering putting Kiryu in here, since he's my favorite protagonist of all time, but I just couldn't resist writing Majima.)

Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) (Finally, my favorite prosecutor in Ace Attorney, and the only dignified male with me, I feel like Edgeworth is a surprising low requested pick. Is it because of the cravat?)

Miu Iruma (Danganronpa) (Aaaaaaaand back to characters that aren't dignified, Miu is the most I've laughed at a game in a long time, and my favorite character in Danganronpa. she is waifu material and y'all are just mean)

Cinder Fall (RWBY) (Being great villain potential, I decided to get Cinder on my wild ride.)

Samus Aran (Metroid) (I feel like someone like Samus would make an interesting character in a story where she actually has to interact with these weird characters, instead of just flying around in space, fighting Oversized Barney with wings.)

Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) (A kind and caring person like Katara would make her actually stand out in a place full of crazies.)

If you could, kindly look into all these series. Not only do I greatly recommend them, it would save you the time from yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK IS A MAJIMA?!" If you have any other questions about them, ask me.

Of course, I have rules to how you submit characters, so people don't go overboard.

1\. I want you to explain _why_ your character should be added. Give me a purpose or role to their inclusion. If you don't, I won't include them in any way, shape or form. And don't just be like " **I LIKE THEIR WINGS** ," that's not a reason. That is you just being way too into wings.

2\. I want diversity. Try do be as diverse as my picks. Here's an example; while, yes, Waluigi, Majima, and Miu are can be comic relief characters, all their types of comedy would vary between. This rule especially goes with the villains and the heroes. Give me psychotic villains, sympathetic villains, unsympathetic heroes, bubbly heroes, etc. Also, kindly specify, as I carry Dumb Asshole Syndrome and could be oblivious to what the character is suppose to be.

3\. I will most likely not write a character I don't know and/or know I can't write well. I don't to accidentally write a character OCC. That's bad and I would feel bad. By the chance I _do_ write a character OOC, please tell me.

4\. I want to try to get the majority of these characters some sort of development. While it is not required, and frankly I'd understand if you didn't write it, but your character _would_ be more likely if you painted me a sort of road to follow in terms of how the character should develop.

5\. I want these characters to complement each other, that way, I can write these characters and say, "Yeah, I can kinda see X and X being friends/enemies/in a relationship etc." Like the 4th rule, if you give me a sort of background on how your character would view and interact with my 8 or so (out of who you know), your character would slightly more likely.

6\. No pornographic characters. The highest you can go is Miu-levels in terms of that if you _really_ want to.

7\. Only one character per series. I want everyone to be unknown on some level to each other.

8\. You can submit as many characters as you like, but I will most likely not accept every single one. I don't want the entire roster to be one dude's picks. That wouldn't be fun for either of us. The only way around this rule if it was 2 or 3 campers.

9\. Spamming a character through guests is a sure fire to never get them in as well. You know who you are. _I can smell you_.

10\. Characters like Deadpool, who are already in plenty of stories, need extra good reasons why they should be added. I don't want to use the same characters that I see time and time again.

11\. This isn't as much as a rule than it is a request, but challenge ideas would be greatly appreciated. I already have some idea (Mario Party, an Danganronpa Class Trial, something involving Persona and it's shadows, etc.), but more would never hurt.

I understand if these rules are harsh, and you have questions, I'll be happy to answer them.

Before I go, I have a couple of disclaimers.

1\. I normally wouldn't do this, but seeing as how the stories are here, I thought it would be best. This story will be a lot more vulgar than your normal Total Drama crossover story, especially with how Miu and Majima are here. Just a warning to all the kiddies out there. I will also leave this disclaimer on at the beginning of every chapter, starting went the actual story begins.

2\. I'm as human as you guys here, and as a writer, I can very easily get writer's block. I'm the first to admit I'm one of the more lazy people in my friend group. There's even the chance I'm just a hypocritical dumbass who doesn't know a thing about writing, and I don't get this story done, at least for a long time. In fact, I'm thinking about collaborating with someone with this story, seeing as how I work much better when I have a friend to talk too. But until then, don't expect too many rapid fire chapters.

With that, I bit you adieu. See you next time boys.


	2. Waluigi's Introductory Chapter

**So, to show you my writing style, and to keep in touch with all of you, I will put out an introductory chapter telling how Waluigi got to the island. Depending if the feedback show that you people like this, I'll do this to the rest of my picks, or if you're lucky, all the other contestants.**

 **ENJOY MY DUDES**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Mushroom Kingdom. A place of peace, harmony, and dangerous as all hell board games. Ruled by the kind and beautiful Princess Peach, this land promises fun activities such as sports tournaments, parties, and plenty of laughs and happiness.

However, there lurks a sad man that only goes to these parties and those parties _only_. He doesn't go adventures, he doesn't go and help his partner in crime, He only goes to those special events. Why, you may ask? Well, he went there just to be the biggest dickface the planet has seen.

Bowser? Good guess, but not it.

Wario? You're getting closer but not close enough.

King Wart? Alright, now you're just pulling my leg.

No, to know this being, we must go to Koopa's Tycoon Town, where he's resting in his dirty old apartment, flipping through the stations on TV.

This man was abnormally tall and lanky, similar to that of a beanpole. He wore his everyday getup: A purple shirt with black overalls with yellow buttons over it, orange dutch clog-like shoes, gloves with an upside down yellow L on each, and a purple cap with the same emblem. The most notable part of him, however, was his face. A pink nose that was arched downwards, a large pointed chin, a mustache that was pointed upwards, and... Is that mascara, or eyebags? I have no damn clue.

Anyway, this was the Mushroom Kingdom's own purple prick, Waluigi.

As I said, Waluigi was flipping through the channels on TV with 5 letters with a symbol of a ball and two lines, crossing each other, frustrated.

"Losers and cheaters, all of them," Waluigi grumbled to himself, as a Toad sawed a boat in half on TV. "Who needs Smash anyway?! It's overrated!"

This was the 5th time that the tennis player was rejected. The first and second time, he actually understood. He didn't make a appearance towards the cast the first time, and the 2nd time, he was only on his 2nd appearance. Since then however, he's gotten more and more angry.

"Oh well," Waluigi sighed, and looked over to his potted Piranha Plant, reaching over to pet it. "At least Waluigi has you, Chom-"

 _ **CHOMP!**_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Waluigi screamed, taking his finger back from the plant, and glared at it. "You know, if you weren't so darn cute, Waluigi would've already thrown you out the window."

After saying that, Waluigi heard something drop near the door. Curious, Waluigi got his ass of his chair, and walked to the door. On the ground was an envelope with the signature of on Chris McLean.

"Chris McLean? Never heard of him," Waluigi admitted to himself. "He better not another one of those salesmen." He shuddered, remembering the last time a salesman sold him something. Let's just say, Waluigi's plan involved way too many fish one man should have.

Waluigi ripped open the envelope, feeding the scraps to Chompy. He begun reading the contract, drinking coffee.

 _Dear Waluigi_

 _You have been chosen to compete in a reality show called_ _Total Drama Pandemonium, the 7th season in the long running Total Drama series._

 _In Total Drama, people compete in challenges with their teams, and eventually, yourselves. Whenever a team losses or a single player wins, there is an elimination ceremony, where one person is kicked off the island and cannot come back._

 _The person who wins the season will get bragging rights, and most notably, one million dollars-_

Cue spittake.

Waluigi looked at the contract in bewilderment, and then grinned. That's all he needed to hear. Quickly, he got out a pen and sloppily wrote his name down on the line asking for his name.

"Wahahaha!" Waluigi cackled. "Waluigi gonna win this! Those cheaters are never gonna know what hit them! Nobody cheats better than Waluigi!"

Of course, while money was one of the big reasons why Waluigi was excited, this meant something else to Waluigi; _two_ things, actually.

1\. Being on a reality show is _absolutely_ gonna win him some popularity points. While he doubts it's gonna make him as popular as Mario and Luigi, it'll definitely help.

And 2. Being in an entirely different group of people could actually score Waluigi some, oh, I don't know, _friends who don't obnoxiously fart in your bathroom_. Seeing as how he's not well liked among the Mushroom Kingdom, maybe he can meet new friends who aren't well liked in their place as well.

Quickly, he called Wario on his phone. _Ring... Ring... Ring..._

" _WarioWare Inc., what do you want?"_ A low voice growled.

 _"_ Wario, I have some good news!" Waluigi laughed.

" _Oh what, you finally got a chick to like you?_ " Wario chuckled, leaving Waluigi unamused.

"Noooooo," Waluigi drawn out, "I got accepted to a reality show!"

"Oooook," Wario uninterestedly mocked, picking his nose, "What does that have to do with me?"

"I'll let you in on half of the million dollars~"

"I'LLBERIGHTTHERE-" _Click._

 _"_ Wahaha…" Waluigi laughed. "Now, time to get packed."

 _15 minutes later..._

Waluigi, with a large backpack and Chompy in his hands, was standing on the sidewalk. Not before long, Wario, in a purple car, drove up to the skinny cheater. Waluigi placed his gear in the trunk, still holding onto Chompy, and got into the passage seat, and drove off.

 _Another 15 minutes later..._

As the Wario brothers drove up to the docks of the Mushroom Kingdom, Wario parked his car and Waluigi took out his things out of trunk."

"Hey, you better win," Wario threatened, "Or else I use you as a javelin again next time we go to the Olympic games."

"Yeah, yeah," Waluigi responded, just happy he doesn't have to deal with Wario's smelly ass for at least 9 or 8 weeks. He walked up to the yacht that was taking him and the competitors to the island, gave his contract to the captain, and decided to sit in a lounge chair next to the pool, taking a nap. The yacht started to drive off, and Waluigi grinned, confident that he was gonna win.

 _"Those losers aren't gonna know what hit them!"_ He thought. _"Waluigi's gonna win this stupid competition, and everyone will treat me right! He'll no longer be an outcast! People will actually come and respect him!"_

 _"Come and try me, Total Drama. Hit Waluigi with your best shot! Because he ain't gonna go down without a fight! WAHAHAHAHA!"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Character: Waluigi**

 **The Self-Pitying Cheater**

 **Series: Super Mario**

 **Bio: Waluigi is personified as a comic relief character and a boastful, ill-tempered foil to Luigi. He has bad chemistry with most other characters besides Wario, and is an openly rude and mean-spirited troublemaker. He has a perpetual scowl and is quick to anger, with earlier bios stating that he dislikes others being happy. In his one outing as a central antagonist in _Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix_ , Waluigi claims that his reason for obtaining the Music Keys is to be the best dancer in the world, while bragging about using his power to spread chaos and control "the masses". In _Mario Tennis Aces_ , Waluigi points out that his and Wario's reasons for attaining Lucien was so that they could become the best tennis players in the world. Waluigi's original bio in Mario Tennis also pointed out that he seeked to become as popular and as beloved as the Mario Brothers. His victory celebrations often highlight his self-aggrandizing nature and vanity. ****However, despite his overconfidence, Waluigi is also characterized by the great amount of self-pity he displays at other times. According to his voice actor Charles Martinet, Waluigi feels that good things are always happening to others and not to him, causing him great frustration. Martinet considers his self-pity to be "the cornerstone of Waluigi's character", such as how he constantly points out his own disadvantages and is quick to attribute his losses to his opponents cheating, while hypocritically taking pride in his own cheating.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **After every introductory chapter, I'll do a bio on the character who was in the spotlight, which, in this case, was Waluigi.**

 **I ask you, if you have any ideas for how Waluigi could potentially contribute to the plot, other than his intended purpose of being a comic relief character, kindly send them to me. I already have ideas on how to (Waluigi's my favorite character after all), But I'm open to ideas.**

 **I apologize if Waluigi wasn't funny enough for you all. Trust me, when we get all the campers, I won't even be able to type due to me laughing too hard at all the weird-ass situations I can think of.**

 **Next chapter will most likely be an update on the cast, so please keep requesting characters!**

 **Also, if have any critique on any of my writing, please say it, and I will gladly try to improve.**

 **Now then, see you all when we get enough characters. See ya, lads.**


	3. Update 1

**BACK AT IT AGAIN HERE IN KRISPY KREME**

Hello again. Here we have the first update. 5 more male spots are left, while 6 female spots are left. I am sorry if your character isn't on here, it's just that I want a roster full of characters I know I can write well enough to actual feel like said character. And even then, I'm stilling thinking about characters like Murdoch and Gumball. They're still possible; I just want make sure I can and should use them. But I'm stalling too much. Here's the characters.

1\. Waluigi (Super Mario)

2\. Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)

3\. Goro Majima (Yakuza)

4\. Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney)

5\. Miu Iruma (Danganronpa)

6\. Cinder Fall (RWBY)

7\. Samus Aran (Metroid)

8\. Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

9\. Dimitri Lousteau (Sly Cooper)

10\. Philip J. Fry (Futurama)

11\. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law)

12\. The Soldier (Team Fortress 2)

13\. Tohru Adachi (Persona 4)

14\. Flame Princess (Adventure Time)

15\. Moira (Overwatch)

16\. Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales)

17\. Mae Borowski (Night in the Woods)

Primarily, you should submit females, seeing as how there's less of them than males. I would also like ideas for relantionships, both romantic and friendships.

Also, I will do another introductory chapter, on one of my female characters. Who exactly?

Well, seeing as how only one character involved her in the "relationship" part of the reasons to add them (like I said, y'all are just mean), let's just say, I hope y'all are ready for some crude as all hell jokes and lots and lots of cursing. Ohhhhhhh, boy, I can't wait to write her.

See ya till then.


	4. Miu Iruma's Introductory Chapter

**DISCLAIMER:** **This is gonna be a lot more vulgar than most TD Crossovers. Mainly because it includes one of Danganronpa's raunchiest, of not _the_ raunchiest, characters. Just a warning to all the kiddos out there.**

 **That's right, the next person on the introductory chapter chopping block is the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks ad golden brain will go down in history! The one, the only, the legendary Ultimate Inventor herself- Miu Iruma! (as you can see, i fucking love her)**

 **I'm mainly making this because, at the time of writing** **this** , **she's one of the least used character in terms of how her character can interact with a submitter's character(s). It _has_ come to my attention that Majima is used the same amount of times Miu has and Edgeworth is used even less, and that's why I plan to make an introductory chapter for them too. Depends for y'all like these introductory chapters.**

 **But enough about that, let's get this chapter rolling!**

 **Oh, and BTW, I'll be using the Ultimate Talent Development Plan timeline, because that is the most blessed timeline.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It's like the school stands at the center of the entire world.

Hope's Peak Academy...

It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege... They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life. With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of crop into the work force every year. It was built to raise hope in the nation's future, which makes Hope's Peak a pretty fitting name.

There are 2 things you need to attend this school.

One, you have to already be attending high school.

Two, you have to be the very best at what you do.

No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way in is if you're scouted by the school itself. Like I stated before, there are plenty of Ultimates that already cover plenty of fields. There was the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Owada, the de facto leader of every biker gang in Japan, The Ultimate Swordswoman, Peko Pekoyama, who is a kendo master and someone who can defeat most adult men, and The Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind, from the small European kingdom called Novoselic.

However, there is one certain Ultimate that we'll be focusing on. One who's much more... _eccentric._

In one of the classrooms, a lab to be exact, there were two people there- a male and a female.

"By the way," the male asked, lying on a bed, looking very similar to that of a robot. This was infact, the Ultimate Robot, K1-B0- or as he was known to the humans in his life, Keebo. "What's our plan for today?"

The tall young woman had a socket wrench in hand and was leering over the covering on his legs with her icy blue eyes. She has long strawberry blonde hair, and wore brown goggles with yellow accents on her head, a modified pink sailor school uniform with a small button with a cartoon mouse on it and a matching skirt, lacking the cover on her chest for **maximum lewdness**. She wore black and studded fingerless gloves, with black heeled-boots with gold buttons and buckles on them. She has black straps connected with gold rings attached to her white socks, and over her clothes, gold ring covering her blue ribbon around her collar. She wears a black choker, and two smaller black collars that resemble barbed wire made out of rubber around her neck.

This was the Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma.

"Eh?" She said, suddenly shaken out of her focus. "I dunno, I'm just gonna poke around in your shit for a while and see what inspires my next ingenious upgrade!"

"I see." Keebo said back, looking up into the ceiling.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty lil' head about it," Miu told the robot, returning her attention to the inlaid bolts along the coverings. She went to work on detaching them as she continued, "It's not like I'm a fuckin' amateur over here or something. You know that whatever you get from me, it's gonna be goddamn amazing, right?"

Keebo smiled kindly to the perverted inventor as he admitted, "It's true. You've never done anything but improve my performance and usefulness."

"Damn straight," Miu muttered. She licked her lips and exhaled heavily as began to pull his left leg's thigh coverings off, getting a blush and a "Please, Miu, stop that..." out of Keebo.

But before Miu could _really_ get into the maintenance, (thankfully) someone began to creep up on the Ultimate Inventor and Ultimate Robot. And creep... and creep... until it finally got up close enough to Miu's ear, and screamed.

"HEY, MIU!"

"JESUS FUCK-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just then, Miu tightened her grip on her socket wrench, and rose it above her head. When she saw her intruder, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Oma, smugly smiling, she just wanted to hit him over the head even more.

"What the fuck do you want, you lying little shit?!" She angrily swore. "Can't you see I'm doing something?!"

"Oh, I just came around to see how my favorite mistake was doing," Kokichi laughed, making Miu, instead of being more angry... got embarrassed?

"You viscous little..." Miu meekly said, a big contrast to how the foulmouthed genius would normally act.

"Both of you, please stop!" Kiibo suddenly yelled, catching both Miu and Kokichi's attention. They looked over to the robot, as he continued, "I apologize, but I have reason to believe that Kokichi has a reason to _actually_ be here. Namely the letter behind him." Sure enough, when Miu looked behind the Ultimate Supreme Leader, he has a letter tucked away in his pocket.

"Awwww, fun's over," Kokichi depressingly said, choking on crocodile tears. So after that, he went back to his mischievous self, and continued, "Apperently, some reality show wants you, for what ever reason. I mean, who you want anything to do with you?" The mischievous leader mused, handing over the letter to Miu. "But, if it'll get you away for 8 or so weeks, I wouldn't mind."

Kokichi left after those words, and Miu ripped open the envelope. She quickly scanned the letter, snarled, and through it in the trash can, leaving Kiibo in awe.

"M-Miu! Why did you do that?" Kiibo asked, leaving Miu confused.

"How the fuck did you know about what was on there?" Miu retorted back.

"Remember that x-ray vision upgrade you gave me?"

"Oh, right," Miu remembered. She began to go back to work on Kiibo's left leg as she ranted, "Ah, chicks only go to those type of things just to fuck with guys. Sure, that one million dollars sounds tempting as shit, but even I have no fucking clue who the hell's gonna be there. I'm a gorgeous girl genius, but that's not gonna help me if I go up against people with literal fucking superpowers! And if was the complete opposite with people weak as shit, that'll be no fun either."

Kiibo took in all the information the genius in pink gave him. To Miu's credit, she _was_ right in a way. _None_ of these competitors know who and what they're dealing with. They didn't know if they were dealing with Gokus or Glass Joes. It was a complete dice roll. Still, Kiibo tried to talk Miu into it.

"Well, while I'm sure what you're saying is right," Kiibo suggested, "Wouldn't interacting with these people make you more likely to make friends? Like you said, you have no clue, but neither does anyone else. It would be like starting fresh."

Now it was Miu's turn to think. Kiibo was right; Miu didn't have many friends outside of Kiibo. Sure, there was Kaede and Gonta, but Kaede's nice to everyone, and Gonta's on his quest to become a "true gentleman." Everyone else thought she was too obnoxious, too loud, too vulgar, too narcissistic, too weird, or _waaaaaaaaaaaay_ too kinky for their liking. Being in this show would be a pain in the ass, but it would at least give her a chance to start making more than 3 friends.

"Y'know, Keebo, you might be a complete cornball sometimes," Miu admitted, flashing a genuine smile, not one of... _Miu-ness_ , but one of kindness. "But you're right."

"Well, I'm glad you think that way, Miu." Kiibo reassured.

Soon after, Miu revived her vulgar mask and started laughing. "And besides, it's not like anyone can beat me with this smokin' hot bod and genius brain! I can't believe I forgot to include that! Those fuckin' virgins could never compare! After all, I am Miu Iruma, the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! HAH-HAHAHAHA!" Miu gleefully cackled, causing Kiibo to laugh- far more quietly, though yet no less happily- right along with her.

After the laughter died down, Miu fished the letter out of the trash can, fixed the coverings on Kiibo's left leg, went on with the rest of her school day and started packing her things.

"You better not miss me too hard, Kiibo," Miu warned. "I'll be back before you know it!"

"Well, I certainly hope you don't take to long," Kiibo chuckled.

After packing her things, she headed her way onto a bus, giving the peace sign to Kiibo, who waved goodbye back. About 15 minutes later, she was at the docks near Hope's Peak, and saw the massive yacht docked over. Miu walked up to the yacht, and gave her contract to the captain. Similar to that of a long legged cheater, she plopped her ass down onto a lounge chairs and started reading one of her magazines she "burrowed."

She was so into the things in said magazine like inventing and other Miu things, that she didn't even notice a man in purple with a bag of groceries who complained about how weird the names in Japan are and how the candies didn't even taste good, but he couldn't stop eating them walked up to another lunge chair and threw himself on it.

But he sure notice her.

"Wahahaha…" Waluigi chuckled to himself, with his mouth full of bad tasting candies. He swallowed as he continued talking to himself, "So, here's Waluigi's first victim. He thinks he should go with a good ol' fashion water balloon." With that, he reached into his things and got a water balloon that's somehow still maintained. As he tip-toed his way over to Miu's side, she was as sure as wet.

Until he slipped on a puddle of water.

The janitor forgot to clean that up, so Waluigi began to be a victim to the puddle's wrath. He fell on his back onto the cold water, catching Miu's attention. Waluigi had thrown the water balloon in the air, and became victim to his own prank. And Miu began to laugh her ass off.

"HAH-HAHAHA! How fuckin' stupid can you be?! How did you not notice the massive puddle of water?! And were you trying to get me wet?! God, I knew perverts always wore hats! Especially purple ones!" She cackled at Waluigi's expense.

 _"God, if the people here are this dumb, I've got nothing to worry about!"_ She thought. _"To think that I was actually worried!"_

 _"I'm about to rock these fucknuggets' world so damn hard! Do you fuckin' best, because you have no hope beating this_ _gorgeous girl genius!_ _HAH-HAHAHA!"_

"Hey, don't be so rude! _AND LAY OFF WALUIGI'S HAT!_ "

"H-hey, calm down! I-it was just a joke! Lemme off the hook..."

Cue the nervous breakdown Miu and a very, _very_ confused Waluigi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Character: Miu Iruma**

 **The Vulgar Girl Genius**

 **Series: Danganronpa**

 **Bio: Miu is described as an oddball, having an overly confident, loud personality and a frighteningly sharp tongue. She considers herself a beautiful genius, and every time she opens her mouth she spews a parade of reckless vulgar remarks and insults, strongly putting pressure on others and looking down on them. In the original Japanese, she even uses the Japanese word "ore-sama" to refer herself, which is considered very arrogant and more traditionally masculine. She also tends to give other characters insulting nicknames. However, Miu's arrogant personality seems to be only a mask which can drop fairly easily. This often happens when her festival of coarse language and dirty jokes actually get replied or ignored. Then, her personality quickly changes into a timid weakling, who is terrified of other people being angry with her. Because of this, she has the charm similar to an innocent child. As an inventor, Miu is skilled but also an eccentric who treats her failed projects with the idea that "I transferred the rights to the company, so it's got nothing to do with me". She has made all kinds amazing conveniences both inside and outside of Hope's Peak, but only deems her inventions as a success when they help the user to perform a task while sleeping . She also has a habit to make very bizarre, seemingly pointless inventions, including an "Auto-Puncher that Punches You for Telling Terrible Dirty Jokes" and a "Goin' Commando gun" which can teleport underwear and only underwear.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **There we have it. Miu Iruma's Introductory Chapter. I apologize that if this chapter was a lot more vulgar than the last introductory chapter. It's just that I want to write Miu's character correctly, and that includes lots of risqué things. Hope you understand.**

 **But, I'm thinking of making the next chapter the last update. I have enough characters. I just need to figure out who.**

 **But, I hope to see you next chapter, assuming that Miu didn't scare you off. See ya later, laddies.**


	5. This is where the fun begins

Here we go! The final roster to Total Drama Pandemonium! Oh, boy, I cannot tell you hoe exited I am about this! Of course, I'm scared out of my mind, as I don't know how you people will think, so, if you find any critique about my writing, I will try my damnedest to fix that part.

But for the most part, I'm happy with how the roster came out. These characters really do complement each other for the most part, and I'm already thinking on how these characters could develop. Also, I greatly apologize if your character didn't get in. Honestly, it's my fault, not knowing anything about the series the character was from. So, as I said before, I'm sorry, and I hope you can still enjoy these series.

Now, without a further ado, let's get into the cast.

1\. Waluigi (Super Mario)

2\. Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)

3\. Goro Majima (Yakuza)

4\. Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney)

5\. Miu Iruma (Danganronpa)

6\. Cinder Fall (RWBY)

7\. Samus Aran (Metroid)

8\. Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

9\. Dimitri Lousteau (Sly Cooper)

10\. Philip J. Fry (Futurama)

11\. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law)

12\. The Soldier (Team Fortress 2)

13\. Tohru Adachi (Persona 4)

14\. Flame Princess (Adventure Time)

15\. Moira (Overwatch)

16\. Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales)

17\. Mae Borowski (Night in the Woods)

18\. Murdoc Niccals (Gorillaz)

19\. Bass (Mega Man)

20\. Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball)

21\. Big Band (Skullgirls)

22\. The Nomad (Nomad of Nowhere)

23\. Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)

24\. Ochaco Urakaka (My Hero Academia)

25\. Raven (Teen Titans)

26\. Korrina (Pokémon)

27\. Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6)

28\. Midna (Legend of Zelda)

There we have it! All 28 contestants, competing for 1,000,000 million, in Total Drama Pandemonium! If you have any ideas on how these characters could interact, how they could develop, and the fun stuff like that, please leave me ideas! I'm very open to these ideas.

I'm gonna leave a poll up asking for who your favorite character in here is. You can pick up to 3. And please don't vote for your own character, that's bias.

See ya till next time. **This is where the fun begins.**


	6. Opening Day of Drama

**DISCLAIMER:** **This is gonna be a lot more vulgar than most TD Crossovers. Mainly because it includes one of Danganronpa's raunchiest, of not _the_ raunchiest, characters. Just a warning to all the kiddos out there.**

 **THE REALLY REAL FIRST CHAPTER IS HERE**

 **GET YOURSELF SOME SNACKS, BECAUSE YOU AIN'T COMIN' OFF THIS WILD RIDE**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the middle of Muskoka, Canada, there was a island, known as Camp Wawanakwa. On that island, there was a reality show, known as Total Drama. On this show, 24 teenagers would compete in several challenges, each one of them dropping each and every night. However, on its 5th season, Camp Wawanakwa suddenly sunk, leaving it on the bottom of the ocean.

However, if you were to go to the original location a few years later, you would have never known that if you didn't watch the show. This, of course, got the fans excited. After the lackluster seasons All-star and Pahkitew Island, the fanbase was hoping for a new season, and with a cast that no one but friends of said contestants knew, this was going to be interesting. People immediately started speculating about how this series could be different. But, after waiting for quite a while, they would finally get their answer.

On the docks of the new island, an intern places a large sticker of the sign, making it say "The New Camp Wawanakwa". A man in his 30's, wearing a blue shirt and dark green pants frowned at the sign, reminiscing on his days hosting on the original island. "It's just not the same," The host sighed, but quickly looking at the camera, grinning. This was, of course, the host of Total Drama, Chris McLean.

"Welcome back," He greeted to the viewers, "To another season of Total Drama! You might be wondering, 'Oh, Chris, why has Camp Wawanakwa risen once again?' Well, loyal viewers, this is but a different island, shaped in Wawanakwa's name. Thankfully, my new manager got me this as a surprise, and even said that he has even more surprises for me after the introductions.

"Which reminds me, the contestants. This season, we're gonna try something a little different. This time, instead of just teenagers, we have characters from all over the place. We got demon bassists, ex-mad scientists, yakuza members, and so much more! So, are you ready for this season of Total Drama!? Well, you better be! Let's find out all these characters, right here, right now, on Total! Drama! PANDEMONIUM!

 ***Theme Song*** (I apologize, but I'm not gonna be writing a intro. At least, for now.)

"Welcome back!" Chris greeted once again. In the distance, there was a yacht with several people on it. "You've tuned back just on time to meet all these weirdos. So, let us begin," Chris announced, as the yacht parked at set it self up for the campers to exit. "This is the beginning of a brand new season, with brand new characters, on a somewhat brand new island!

"Now, our first contestant is the purple tennis player, and the best dancer in the Mushroom Kingdom, give it up for Waluigi!"

Loud, bombastic music suddenly started playing, as the first contestant in Total Drama Pandemonium posed wildly, as purple smoke began to erupt from the yacht. It was a human in a purple shirt, black overalls with yellow buttons, gloves with a yellow upside-down L, and a cap with the same upside down on it. He had a large pink nose arched downwards, a black mustache that pointes upwards, pointy ears, and what could be mascara around his eyes.

"Did we ever install those smoke machines?" Chris asked an intern standing next to him, who responded with a shrug.

"Hello there, Waluigi's beautiful fans," Waluigi shouted. He laughed before he bragged, "You probably know who Waluigi is, but in case you've been living under a rock, allow him to elaborate! Fit enough to be powerful, so handsome to be pleasurable, and so pleasant to be respectable! That's me, the great Walu-"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU FUCKWAD!"

An young lady's vulgar voice shouted from the yacht, as the owner of said voice pushed the wacky tennis player out of the way, sending down into the water below him. The teen has long strawberry blonde hair, and wore brown goggles with yellow accents on her head, a modified pink sailor school uniform with a small button with a cartoon mouse on it and a matching skirt, lacking the cover on her chest for **maximum lewdness**. She wore black and studded fingerless gloves, with black heeled-boots with gold buttons and buckles on them. She has black straps connected with gold rings attached to her white socks, and over her clothes, gold ring covering her blue ribbon around her collar. She wears a black choker, and two smaller black collars that resemble barbed wire made out of rubber around her neck.

"Ladies and gentleman," Chris introduced. "This is the Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma."

"Yeah, you better fuckin' know you I am," Miu cursed. "Cuz I'm the one's gonna kick all of your asses!"

Chris simply maliciously chuckled, "Confident, aren't you?"

"Of fuckin' course I am! I'm Miu fuckin' Iruma, the glamorous girl genius, and I'm gonna make sure these fuckin' virgins know that!"

"WAHAHA! Yeah, right!" Waluigi cackled as he wrung out his cap. "If anyone's gonna win, it's Waluigi!"

"Hey, if you two could shut up, that would be great," Chris scowled. "Anyway, since we got that cleared up, next up is the 2nd JoJo and defeater of the Pillar Men, Joseph Joestar!"

Out walked a buff young man, age 18. He had short, dark and unkempt hair, parts of his bangs shooting outwards in spikes, and wore a tank top cut above the navel, gloves studded at the knuckles, fitting pants with a leather belt, a long, broad, striped scarf, and knee-high leather boots. JoJo looked over to the island as he walked onto docks, and then looked over to 2/27 of his competition. Needless to say, he wasn't impressed.

"Hey, what the hell, Chris?!" He yelled, stomping down to the docks. "I was promised good luxury and challenging opponents! Not this steaming pile of crap! You should've told me!"

"Coulda, shoulda, woulda, didn't!" Chris shrugged, leaving a angry Joseph stomping towards his competition.

" _Calm yourself, Joseph,_ " JoJo thought. " _Chris said in the contract that there would be way more competition that these two._ "

He looked over to Waluigi and simply said, "Your next words are: 'Just give it up kid! There's no way you can beat Waluigi!' Am I right?"

"Just give it up kid! There's no way you can beat Waluigi!" Waluigi shouted. In just a few seconds later, he freaked out, saying, "WAAAAH?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! GET OUT OF WALUIGI'S BRAIN!"

"HAH-HAHAHA!" Miu cackled. "Serves you right, trying to bring down _this_ glamorous girl genius!"

The Ultimate Inventor then spotted the 2nd JoJo staring at her. Of course, she responded in the most Miu way possible. "Hey crotchrot, you starin' at my tits?"

"Wait, what?!" JoJo shockingly asked. While he had to admit that Miu was very pretty and... _well-endowed,_ that vulgar mouth of hers was quite the turn-off. Still, he was about to start flirting before Miu spoke again.

"Help yourself!" she yelled. "A guy like you can only dream of landin' a big-boobed hottie like me! Go ahead, get yourself a good eyeful!"

Gritting his teeth, Joesph tried to speak again, before getting interrupted once again.

"That's why you wear those pants, right? To hide your nasty crotch?"

"Every dude wears pants though!" Waluigi agrued against the naughty inventor. He then scratched the back as his head as he included, "I mean, unless you're a crossdresser."

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Joseph yelled, as his fist glowed with a yellow color, looking similar to that of both lighting and fire.

"Eek!" Miu squeaked, going to her much more meek and cowardly personality. "C-Come on, it was just a joke..."

'I DON'T CARE, I'M GONNA PULZARIZE YOU!" JoJo threatened, clenching his fist and raising it above him. His fist reached the panicked Miu, who was too startled to even move, as he concluded, "I'M NOT MESSING AROUND!" The fist reached closer towards the inventor's face...

And closer...

And closer...

And closer...

Until JoJo suddenly moved out of the way, only hitting thin air. "Damn it," He cursed. "I can't hit a woman, no matter how vulgar they are!"

"Wai-Wha- _What_?" Miu said, completely and utterly bewildered. She suddenly turned confident again and rather angry as she said, "Was that just some complicated way to get me to fuck you?!"

" _Miu_ ," Chris angrily said. " _Shut up._ Now that we got that settled, the next camper is a helper of Salem and the sadistic maiden, this is Cinder Fall!"

Out of the yacht came young woman, her high heels clipping being the only sound there. She had short black hair, covering her missing left eye. She wore a long, dark red dress with one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The dress was cut open to her right leg, revealing pantyhose, and black glove on her right arm. She looked over to the island and the 3 loons, and smirked.

"Is this my competition?" The maiden asked Chris.

"A small part, but yes."

Cinder simply chuckled, "If everyone else is like these 3, I should have no problem utterly destroying them."

"Hm? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," JoJo suddenly said, leaning over and cleaning his ear, having overheard Cinder talking. "Could you repeat what you said to me please? Maybe in a language that I can actually understand? But I have to warn you, choose your words carefully, cuz I didn't like what I heard, and I may have to kick your ass!"

Cinder simply laughed, but Waluigi chimed in as well. "For once, Waluigi agrees with beefhead over here," Waluigi admitted. He grabbed a rose from out of nowhere and he continued, "But he's willing to put that aside. Be with Waluigi, and he promises to clear this game of any and all threats."

"While it is an... _interesting_ proposition," Cinder mused. "I cannot bare the thought of teaming up with you." With those harsh words, Waluigi's rose withered away and he held his head low.

While if this was just a normal chick insulting Waluigi, Miu would've laughed her ass off. However, this was Cinder, and Miu was rightfully terrified.

" _There's something wrong with this chick_ ," Miu thought. " _And I ain't talking about that dominant as fuck outfit of hers._ " Cinder simply looked over to the perverted inventor's scared face and smiled. She loved the thought of people being afraid of her.

"Next up is the Mad Dog of Shimano, give a round of applause for Goro Majima!"

Sparklers suddenly erupted from the walkway, as Chris grumbled about the contestants installing too many things and Majima walked down to the walkway, baseball bat in hand, knife in pocket. Majima was a very lean man, having medium-length haircut and goatee, and wearing his signature snakeskin-motif jacket, leather pants and leather shoes. On his face was a eyepatch with a snake ornament, covering his right eye. You could faintly see a tattoo on his chest. As he finished making his dramatic entrance, he looked at the cast and laughed wildly.

"Wow, nice job getting all the weirdos here, Chrissy," Majima chuckled. "Makes me feel right at home back in Kamurocho and Sotenbori!"

"First of all, _don't_ call me Chrissy," Chris warned. "And second of all, oh trust me, it's gonna get a whole lot more crazy once everyone gets here."

"Hehehe, just how I like it," Majima said as he walked over to his competition. He grinned at them and said, "Oh, come on now, don't be so damn shy."

"I mean," Joseph spoke up. "You _do_ have both a baseball bat _and_ a knife on hand."

"Oh, relax. I won't use them on you guys. Unless one of you _really_ starts being a pain in the ass." This, of course, unsettled 3/5 of the people there, as, when Majima stood next to Waluigi, he took one big step away from him.

"See? This is much better," Chris noted on how fast things were going now. "Next up, we've got the galactic bounty hunter, here comes Samus Aran!"

Out of the yacht came a woman in a complete suit of power armor. It was stylized with orange, red, and yellow colors, with some hints of green, such as the visor and the cannon on its left arm.

"Samus, buddy," Chris greeted the bounty hunter, but she didn't respond and simply made her way to the other side of the docks, with Waluigi glaring at her. Chris chuckled as he said to the camera, "Not much of a talker, ain't she?"

As Samus walked, Miu was looking at her Power Suit, head to toe. Needless to say, she was impressed in her own little way.

"Ohhh," Miu moaned, blushing. "You've have to let me tinker with that thing. I'm sure I can upgrade it, _and_ have a little fun with it myself." Samus only looked at her with a feeling of disgust.

"I would really rather you not." She said. Miu wasn't one to give up though.

"Oh, making that thing hard to get, huh? Just wait for me to convince ya, you're gonna have the time of your fuckin' life..."

Samus only sighed. "I know going here was a mistake."

"The next one off the chopping block is the Chief Prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth!" Chris introduced. He had a tear in his eye as he said, "I can't believe I get to do this stuff to a lawyer."

A man with a briefcase walked off the yacht and looked over at the island in disgust. He had clean cut hair, and wore a red suit, black vest, white button up shirt, a cravat, and glasses.

"Edgeworth, my man," Chris greeted with a handshake, Edgeworth giving it back. "By the way, why are you here? Aren't you a lawyer?"

"Traditionally, yes," Edgeworth confirmed. He adjusted his glasses as he explained, "But Gumshoe insisted on it. Saying something similar to 'it might really benefit you, Mr. Edgeworth.'"

"The hell's with that frilly thing?" Miu jumped out. "Did you know what I was gonna be here, so that you can use more napkins incase you think about this smokin' hot bod during your next tug session?"

In response, Edgeworth just glared at the Ultimate Inventor.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"H-Hey, come on now, what's with the mean look?" Miu finally said, quivering. Edgeworth walked pass Cinder, both getting a cold and ruthless vibe from both of them. However, both of them had a different experience from the other.

While Edgeworth's demeanor was indeed cold and ruthless, it was only in the courtroom, and also carried a sort of warmth that only a friend can have. You can get the feeling that Miles is a caring person and was just raised by the wrong family and mentor.

Cinder, however, was pure coldness and ruthlessness. There wasn't any excuse. You could automatically figure out that Cinder is horrible person.

As Edgeworth stood there, Majima thought, " _Miles Edgeworth, huh? I swear to fuck, I've heard that name somewhere before..."_

"Hey, what's with the briefcase?" Joseph asked the prosecutor.

"Oh, it's just documents and paperwork that I've decided to bring over to here," Edgeworth explained, with Waluigi looking over at the briefcase. "I am a prosecutor, after all."

"Alright, next up in line is the waterbender, Katara" Chris introduced once again. Out came a 14 year old girl, with brown hair with loop-like bangs, wearing a blue robe, a canteen, and a dark blue choker with a light blue jewel.

"Hi there," Katara greeted with a smile. "I really hope we can get along an-"

"Oh, bullshit!" Miu suddenly yelled. "There's no way you can bend water! You know, because it's a fuckin' liquid, something you can't fuckin' hold!"

Katara signed. "I knew that there would be one person," she said. To prove her point, she turned to the ocean, and rose her hands. As if it was a orchestra, the waves synchronized with her hands, twisting and turning. However, Miu was still not convinced.

"There's gotta be something hidden on this chick," Miu thought out loud. She stomped over to Katara and started poking and prodding at her body, much to her discomfort.

Katara pushed Miu away, saying "Hey, get your hands off of me! Personal privacy!"

"Why the hell should you care?" Miu aggressively asked. "We're both chicks."

"Next up is former member of the Klaww Gang, now the frogman of the Cooper Gang, Dimitri Lousteau!"

A humanoid purple marine iguana walked out of the yacht, a crumpled cigarette in his mouth. He had a large blue crest that mimics hair, as well as a blue "goatee," and he wore a green jacket with a large collar over an orange tank-top. To go with his jacket, he wore green pants held up by a large gold belt buckle, as well as orange socks and shoes. He had rings on both hands, and a watch on one of his wrists.

"Hey, Dimitri, my dude," Chris fistbumped the iguana. "See anyone that catches your eye?" Dimitri scanned the 8 competitors, and only one certainly got his attention: Cinder Fall. Immediately, Dimitri rushed over to the maiden's side.

"Why, hello there, my little disco ball," The iguana oddly greeted. "Why don't you and me boogie down after this shindig is done and over with?"

"...I can barely understand anything you're saying," Cinder shot down.

"Ah, someone's playing hard to get, eh? No worries, soon you'll be drawn in by my beautiful charm, something that these crackerboxes lack."

"Hey!" Waluigi said from behind.

"Next is the ruler of the Fire Kingdom, Flame Princess!" Chris introduced, before muttering something about unoriginal names.

Now on the docks was a female made up of complete fire, with long red fire hair. Her dress had a color mix of orange and red, with her "skin" being orange.

"Hi there," Flame Princess waved. "My name is Flame Princess, but you can just call me Phoebe. Hope we can get along."

As she walked to the other side of the dock, Miu was sweating- partly because of FP being made of flames, and partly because she's Miu- and blushing. "A chick made completely out of fire, huh?" She asked. "I wonder how that feels in bed..."

"W-What?" Pheobe asked, clearly shocked by the degenerate inventor's pervy-ness.

"Just how many kinks can one person have?" Majima thought, even him being offput by Miu.

"Next we have the man who went to the 31th century on accidentally, Philip J. Fry!"

On the docks came a man in his 20's. He had orange hair and wore a red jacket with a white shirt under it, blue jeans, and black shoes. He looked at the cast with a kind smile.

"Fry, bro," Chris high-fived the former pizza delivery guy. "Nice to see you."

"Hey," Fry greeted back. "Thanks for letting me on here."

"Oh, trust me," Chris reassured. "Originally we weren't gonna add you, but seeing as how the cast is so weird, we had to add someone normal, and you were the only somewhat normal person who applied!"

"I'm not sure whether that was an insult or not," Fry admitted. "So I'm gonna respond to in both ways. Yay! Awwww..." Fry whimpered as he walked.

" **OBJECTION**!" Edgeworth suddenly yelled, scaring everyone, and even startling Cinder. "Mr. McLean, I understand that Fry looks relatively normal, but have you forgotten that I'm here as well?"

"You regularly go to a courtroom that deals with spirit channeling, body doubles, and flying people," Chris listed. "And that's the normal stuff."

"...Very well then." Edgeworth said, taking back his objection.

"Now, since we got that out of the way," Chris went back to introductions. "Next up is a a geneticist that secretly works for a organization that shall not be named, here's Moira O'Deorain!"

Out of the yacht walked a woman with a cybernetic right eye. In fact, most of her outfit was purely mechanical, with tubes all around her. She looked at the cast with a frown.

"Pitiful," she said. " I was expecting interesting experiments. Ah, well, they'll do."

"WALUIGI DOESN'T LIKE THE WAY YOU SAID 'EXPERIMENTS!'" Waluigi screamed. However, Moira ignored her, and made her way to the other side of the docks.

"Next we have the ex-mad scientist," Chris introduced. "Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"Hazzawhatnow?" Dimitri asked.

"Doofenshmirtz," A slouched man confirmed as he walked onto the docks. He had an extremely pointy crooked nose, and a very oddly shaped pointed chin. He had messy brown hair, and wore a white lab coat, black shirt underneath, green pants, and black shoes. "Though I don't blame you for not understanding."

Suddenly, a voice suddenly appeared and sang, " _Doofensmirtz arriving on the island!_ "

Naturally, most started freaking out. Waluigi crawled into the fetal postion and yelled, "WHY IS EVERYTHING INVADING WALUIGI'S BRAIN?!", Joseph got into a fighting position and beckoned the voice to come out, even Cinder was caught by surprise and Moira mentioned something about having to experiment on that. The only ones who weren't surprised were Chris and Doofensmirtz, though the latter was a little taken back.

"Huh, thought I left that thing behind," Doofensmirtz thought outloud. He shrugged and walked to the other side, saying, "Oh well."

Miu, though still a little taken back, decided to strike up a conversation with the ex-villain, saying, "So, you're a mad scientist, huh? Good to know I'm not the only one with a brain! Though, you are seriously lacking in the looks department. Seriously, you look like you flatted by a steamroller made with shit."

"Looking past that insult- mainly because I agree with you, minus... that," Doofensmirtz admitted to not looking good. "It's nice to find another inventor around here. So, what kind of things do you invent?"

"I make all kinds of gadgets," Miu went on. "Ones that let you type while you sleep, read while you sleep... Even ones that let you eat while you sleep."

"Wh-Why does everything involve sleeping?" Doofensmirtz asked.

"I was inspired after I realized how much time people waste on sleep," Miu answered

"Ah, that makes sense," Doof admitted after thinking about it for a second.

"Though, this one time I invented these really stupid eyedrop contact lenses as a gag."

"Wait, really? That was your invention? I know a few people who uses them from time to time!"

"Psh! They sound like total plebs! That invention was nothing! It doesn't make you more productive while you sleep, so it was a failure! Just like you! I signed the patent rights over to some company and never looked back."

" _That seems like a waste..._ " Doof thought. " _It sounds better than your do-stuff-while-sleeping inventions..._ " He then began to go on a rant about eye contact, sleep, and inventions in his mind.

"Next up," Chris went back. "We have the adventurous little duckling, Webby Vandequack!"

Out of the yacht came a small white 10-12-year-old duck with a pink bow on the right side of her head. She sported a blue and pink sweater vest and a purple skirt. She immediately rushed over to Chris' side and shook her hand repeatedly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Webby...er, thanked.

"Hehehe, no problem kid," Chris reassured. "Now go stand with the other guys. Webby did what she was told, and Chris whispered to the camera, "I almost feel bad for what this kid's gonna go through in challenges. _Almost."_

Webby stood it the middle and looked around until she found Joseph, a goliath compared to her. JoJo found the duckling staring at him and said, "Hey, do you need something kid?"

"Oh!" Webby said in shock. "I-I was just thinking that you were a adventurer and that I wanted to know what you've done in them."

JoJo looked at the kid with a blank expression, and then grinned brightly. "Well, there's no way I can deny an admirers' yearn to learn about this kind of stuff!" He said with a stomp. "Alright, sit down kid, cuz Joseph Joestar's gonna tell you all about his adventures!"

And with that, Joseph went through his battle with the Pillar Men, from meeting Smokey, all the way to defeating Kars. Katara eventually got into it, telling the duck her adventures, Waluigi chimed in to talk about the time he was possessed by an evil tennis racket, Fry mentioned his love letter made with stars, even Samus got into it, only briefly going through one of her adventures.

"Next, we have the most American person here, The Soldier!" Chris introduced. A man with a rocket launcher suddenly shot a rocket at his feet, and flew. He had a helmet that was covering his eyes, and wore a red soldier's uniform, with a belt full of grenades and a emblem with a rocket on it, and brown pants.

"I am here to give Canada capitalism and maple syrup!" He boisterously said. 'I am also here to teach these non-American bastards why AMERICA IS THE BEST!"

"Stop yelling at Waluigi," Waluigi openly said. Before the Solider could say anything, Chris stopped the crazed madman.

"Now now, Soldier," Chris said. "Please wait... whatever you gonna do for the actual show, alright cadet?"

"YES SIR!" The Soldier followed, giving a salute to Chris and marching to the other side. He saw Waluigi and started laughing.

"WAH-T'S SO FUNNY, PUNK?!" Waluigi yelled.

"Why did they let an Italian in here?" Soldier questioned. "All they do is cook spaghetti and call for their mama, Mia!"

As a response, Waluigi began stomping Soldier into the ground, who was yelling something about already being dead, therefore cannot be killed again, while Majima watched and started laughing. As that went on, Chris introduced the next contestant, saying, "Next up is simply a collage dropout down on their luck-"

"Hey, Chris, you already introduced me."

"Not you, Fry. Anyway, here's Mae Borowski!"

"Oooh, big introduction, totally not like I don't deserve one," A small black cat with big red eyes said. She had faded red fur on the top of her head, and wore an orange shirt with long red sleeves, with a slashed zero design in the center, dark brown jeans and wears boots.

"Oh trust me, Mae," Chris said. "You do deserve one."

"Chris, I'm an effing asshole," Mae said with her hands in the air. "Does that sound like someone who deserves, or even _wants_ an intro?"

"Whatever you say," Chris shrugged. He then pointed to the other side to the docks, saying "Just go over there."

Mae walked over, catching the eye of Fry, who said, "I mean, you don't look like much of an asshole."

Mae just shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

"Next up, we have a literal murderer, meet Tohru Adachi!" Chris announced, much to the dismay of everyone else.

"WAH?!"

"WHAT THE EFF?!"

"HOLD THE FUCK UP!"

"N-NANI?!"

"Wow, guess I should've expected that," A man's voice said. He was an young adult with unkempt black hair, and wore a black suit with a long-sleeved white shirt, a crooked dark red tie, and brown field shoes. "Don't worry, I won't murder anyone here. In fact, I'm interested in atone for my sins."

"BULLCRAP!" Joseph rang out. "He's just trying to lead us in a false sense of security!"

"Wow, really are an idiot, aren't ya?" Adachi said with a cocky grin. "What point would have to lie? Chris already said that I was a murderer, so I might as well try to save myself. Plus, if I _did_ try to murder one of you, Chris would easily notice. Why don't you use your head a little."

"Well, whatever," Joseph gave up. "But I swear, if you harm anyone here, I will sent you down to the depths of Hell!"

"Alright then, next up, we have the demon child and friend of the Grim Reaper, Mandy!" Chris introduced. Out of the yacht came an average little girl wearing a pink dress with a yellow flower in the center, black mary janes, purple eyelids, and blonde hair accessorized with a black headband. And by average, I mean "terrifying." She had a permeant scowl on her face.

Everyone was taken back by the young girl. Miu was already toying with her hair despite no one saying anything to her, Fry visually shivered, Edgeworth thought about how the girl's aura was similar to Dahlia Hawthorne, and even Majima, Adachi, and Soldier was a bit taken back.

"Just as I thought," Mandy smirked as she walked over to the other side. "This is gonna be easy."

"Now, our next competitor is the demon bassist and co-founder of Gorillaz!, Murdoc Niccals!" Chris introduced. A green man with a guitar walked out of the yacht. He had black hair, a neckleace with an upside down cross, a messed up nose, a black shirt, a brown belt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Would it kill ya to fix this dock?" He said, rubbing his foot over the several holes on the dock.

"Murdoc, buddy," Chris shook hands with the bassist. "Question: why are you here? You already have a incredibly successful band."

"Well, ya see," Murdoc said in a raspy British accent. "Seeing as how 2-D's been hogging all the spotlight, the bastard, I heard that this shtick really helps getting yourself popular, so I thought, 'Why not go here to both more popular, and more people into Gorillaz?' It's foolproof, basically."

"OH, FOOLPROOF WALUIGI'S BUTT!" Waluigi suddenly yelled. "Waluigi has heard about this Gorillaz band and it suuucks! Waluigi can make better music with a nasal solo! If fact, Waluigi's gonna do that now to rival the evil pickle!" Doing what he said, Waluigi started playing(?) his nose, but before he could get too far into the song, Murdoc suddenly threw a crushed can at him, knocking over into the ocean, causing a large splash.

"Damn it, Waluidiot!" Miu cursed. "If I wanted to get wet, I could easily do it myself!"

Murdoc laughed, showing off his abnormally long tongue. "I think I found my 2-D for now."

"Next up, we have the hero in training, Ochako Uraraka, AKA Uravity!" Chris announced.

The next person was a young girl of short height and petite build, with fair skin that is prone to blushing. She wore a normal school uniform: a mixture of gray and blue, with a bit of red.

"Hi there!" The young girl happily greeted with a smile. "I really hope we all can be friends." Just about everyone could tell that she was gonna be a fun person to be around. As she walked over, she found Waluigi struggling to get back up on the docks. Being the kind and loving person she is, Uraraka pulled the lanky cheater up.

"Waah, thanks," Waluigi begrudgingly thanked. However, he floated, causing him confusion, saying, "Is it just Waluigi, or did he get a few inches taller?" He looked down, seeing that he was off the group, and began to flail around and make weird Waluigi noises, much to the amusement to both Uraraka, who was at least trying to hold it in, and Majima, who didn't even try. Murdoc soon joined the laughter.

Eventually, Uraraka closed her fingers together, letting Waluigi drop back down onto the ground, saying, "I'm so sorry about that. It just my Quirk."

"Oh yeah, Chrissy said that you were a hero in training, right?" Majima came in, showing off his more tame, calm, and collected attitude. "So, you little thing is zero gravity, huh? Cute."

"Hey, ain't your shtick being the wild and crazy one?" Waluigi asked the Mad Dog, causing him to just laugh.

"Look man," Majima informed the tennis player, and by extension, the hero. "That Mad Dog thing? It's just me having some stupid fun. I just choose to live life a hell of a lot different than others."

"Up next is the robot master and creation of Dr. Wily, Bass!" Chris introduced. A robot came out next, much to the liking of Miu. He was adorned in black armor with gold lining. On his chest there was a triangular blue-ish purple crystal. He had purple stripes running down from his eyes and extending down his cheeks and distinct red eyes. His helmet features large fins that resemble a cobra, giving him a slightly taller appearance than that of his rivals, and a cross-shaped blue jewel on the forehead.

"Bass, how are you doing?" Chris asked. "What do you think of everyone?"

"It doesn't matter what I think of everyone," Bass retorted. "I already know I'll win this pathetic competition."

"Oooh, bold words, my friend," Chris warned.

"I am _not_ your friend." Bass shot back, as he went over to the other side, standing Miu, who was currently breathing heavily. "Are you alright there?" Both Doofensmirtz and Bass asked the girl genius, the former out of genuine curiosity and the latter because she was starting to get annoying.

"Oh, I thought that power suit was great, but a full on fuckin' robot?" Miu asked herself, blushing. "I've gotta know what cute noises you make..."

"I am not letting you touch me," Bass shot down. Miu wasn't one to give up though.

"Oh, c'mon, I'll give you some fuckin' awesome upgrades," She bribed. "Ones that only the Ultimate Inventor herself can make."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you've got my interest now," Bass said. As much as he already didn't like her, the idea to absolutely wipe the floor with upgrades does sound fun.

"Here we have the member of the Teen Titans, Raven!" Chris announced. The next contestant was a teenager. She had short purple hair, gray-ish skin, and a long dark blue cloak with a hood, with matching dark blue ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is bluish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same dark blue of her cloak.

"Raven!" Chris rose his hand, expecting a high five. However, Raven just floated her way to the other side of the docks, causing Chris to say, "Oooh, dark and brooding. Kids nowadays love it."

As Raven stood there, Mae decided to strike up a conversation. "Yooooooo. That cloak is badass."

"Thanks," Raven simply responded. Despite being a bit emotionless, she did like that someone was willing to befriend her.

"Can I wear it?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Aww, you're no fun."

"The next one off the chopping block is the World Martial Arts Champion, Hercule Satan!" Chris announced. The next competitor was a tall man of a rather muscular and hirsute physique. His black curly afro, mustache, and well trimmed sideburns are among his most recognizable traits, as well as his cleft chin. He wore a martial arts uniform, styled in dark red and white, and a white cape. He began to walk down the walkway, a serious expression on his face.

Until he tripped.

His eyes bulged out, falling on his back. More of the ruder characters there, like Waluigi, Miu, and Murdoc began to laugh at his misfortune. Soon, a young woman with very long creamy blonde hair tied in a big, thick, high fluffy ponytail began to help Hercule up, saying, "Hey, are you ok?" She wore red sunglasses in and a gray v-neck over her top as well as white high tops with red wheels fitted in the bottom.

"Y-Yeah," Hercule said. "I wouldn't be the champ if I couldn't survive a little fall."

"Everyone, this is Korrina, the 3rd Gym Leader in Kalos," Chris introduced the girl." Now, Hercule, you're a literal champion. Why do you need the money?"

"I don't," Hercule confirmed. "I'm gonna give all the money to my daughter, Videl, and that Gohan kid, to basically help them start their life together."

"Aww, how sweet," Katara smiled.

As both Mr. Satan and Korrina walked over the other side of the docks, Korrina stood next to Waluigi, and looked at him. She could already tell that he would be trouble. Waluigi spotted the Pokémon Trainer, and said, "What are you looking at? Are you speechless by the greatest cheater around, Waluigi? Well, sadly, Waluigi doesn't date teenagers, but you're welcome to admire!"

"Yep, I knew you're gonna be trouble," Korrina replied.

"Wah?! Hey, what does that mean?!"

"Next up, we have the cybernetic detective and part of Lab 8, Big Band!" Chris introduced. Out of the yacht came a gigantic man, towering over everyone else. He had a large saxophone on his back, and wore a hat, a coat that somehow went got around him, and saxophone keys connected to the saxophone on the back.

"Big Band, welcome," Chris greeted the goliath. "Make yourself at home."

"Doubt I can do that," Big Band mused. "But thanks for the offer." He then walked over, before suddenly stopping next to Adachi.

"I can already tell you're gonna be hell. Better watch for you," He spoke before walked the rest of the way to the dock, leaving Adachi first confused, then amused.

"Oh, what was that, big guy?" Adachi questioned with a sly grin. "Something about me being hell?"

Surprisingly, Big Band responded to the ex-detective. "The only reason I came here is because Dr. Avian said so. Said something about there possibly being threats out there and it's better to be safe then sorry."

"Hehehe…" Adachi chuckled. "Well, let's see how long that'll last."

"Next is one of the members of Big Hero 6, Gogo Tomago!"

"Tomato?"

"Tomago, Fry."

The next person was a teenager with somewhat scruffy black hair. She wore a a dark gray leather jacket over a white shirt, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves.

"Gogo!" Chris said, raising his hand for a high-five. Gogo simply went off, ignoring Chris, making him say, "Good lord, what's with all the moody people all of the sudden?"

Gogo walked over to Raven, who said, "He tried to give you a high-five too?"

"Yeah," Gogo said. "Good thing that human interaction is my kryptonite." The two chuckled at the joke.

"Next up, is the misunderstood 'villain' of Nowhere, The Nomad!" Chris introduced. The next contestant was a solid black figure. He was typically dressed as a standard Westerner, wearing a wide-brimmed hat with an orange scarf that is wrapped around his face, save for the pure white eyes, and wears a white shirt with a blue vest and black pants, complete with brown boots that come up to his knees. Around his waist was a black belt with a gold buckle and over his shoulders is a blue poncho that covers his left arm. He also wore brown gloves over his hands and a golden pin on the right side of his poncho.

The Nomad look at the cast with a look of fascination and curiosity. Like the boat he had just gotten off of, all of these people looked so wonderful.

"Nomad, buddy," Chris shook hands with The Nomad. "How have you been?" In response, the 'villain' gave a thumbs up, causing Chris to suddenly remember something. "Oh right, you're mute."

As The Nomad made his way to the other side of the docks, Katara welcomed the being, saying, "I don't see why anyone would assume you're evil. I mean, look at you, you look so friendly."

Somberly, the magical being took out a wanted poster and gave it to the waterbender. Unfolding it, Katara got a good look at what the people thought of him; a complete monster. "Wow," was all she could muster out.

"It's probably just people being paranoid," Big Band guessed. "He look relatively harmless. Let him be."

"Waluigi says that we burn it before it tries to kill us," Waluigi suggested, causing everyone to look at him. "What? It could be the Devil himself under there for all we know!"

"All the more reason to keep him around, shitstick," Murdoc laughed, causing Waluigi to look down in both anger and disappointment.

"Last up is the Twilight Princess herself-" Chris began, before getting interrupted.

"MIDNA!" A woman's voice rang out. A imp suddenly teleported in front of Waluigi, catching him by surprised and knocking him into the water for the 3rd time, much to the amusement of Murdoc. The imp appeared as a small humanoid creature with a mask covering her head. She had long yellow orange hair with a barrette near the end of it, presumably to keep in place. Her body has alternating dark markings which appear to be in a swirled shape, and her visible eye is yellow with an orange iris.

"Midna," Chris placed him fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Do not interrupt me when I'm talking."

"Aww, but come on," Midna 'begged.' "You were just going so slow, I just had to do something!"

"I don't give a shit what Chris thinks," Murdoc swore. "That was the funniest shit all day!"

"Well, whatever," Chris said. "Now, since we got everyone here, the manager give me this," He pulled out a button with a note on the back. "As a little extra to help spice up the show."

As he pressed the button, the earth began shaking. Edgeworth crawled into a ball and started crying, Miu said something about having experience with vibrations, total anarchy started happening. When the earthquake stopped shaking, an intern brought in a TV, giving a bird's eye view of the island. It had expanded a quite a bit, now gaining mountians, more woods, and even a volcano.

"That's right," Chris said. "For this season, the manager decided to give us a little more freedom with our challenges, so he decided to expand the island. That's not all however, as after every 4 eliminations, the island will expand even more. Think of it as a little gift for making it that far.

"We also put these special buildings on the island called 'labs.' Each contestant has them, and can be a separate living quarters if you're feeling moody. More and more will be unlocked as the game goes on, like that expanding island we mentioned earlier. These can help you and your team, like Miu's and Doof's, host challenges, like Korrina's and Murdoc's, or just simply a place to wind down, like Fry's and Mae's. Right now, 4 are open. I'm not gonna say who's, and I'm not gonna say where. That's your job to figure that out. Now, go settle in your cabins, left for boys, and right for girls. I'll see you all at lunch."

 **(Boys' Side)**

"So, what do you think of all the chicks here?" Joseph immediately said. The Nomad shrugged as his response.

"Doesn't matter, they'll all be drawn in by my dancing fever," Dimitri bragged. He rubbed the back of his neck before adding, "Well, those who aren't teenagers or smaller, at least."

"No one really caught my eye," Big Band admitted. "Don't plan on romance on this show anyway. Too busy watching over the guys back in Lab 8. Same deal here."

"Oh, sure," Adachi laughed. 'You keep saying that." The living instrument turned to look at the murderer.

"The hell's your problem with me, Adachi?" He questioned.

"Oh, I just wanna see how true that 'someone dangerous is here and I'll defeat them' statement you made back there. I wanna break that shell of yours," Adachi answered with a evil grin. "Sure, you act all high and heroic, but I'm sure once you lose, you're nothing but a coward."

"So what?" Big Band simply responded. He glared at the antagonist as he continued, "I'll just have to pull myself together. That is, if anything _does_ scare me here. And by the way, this isn't a shell." There was a long pause.

"Good lord, you people are boring," Adachi finally sighed. "I'm gonna go and see if there's anything of interest on this damn island." With that, he left.

Not long after, Bass got up and started leaving as well. "I'm gonna go too. I feel inferior being around you idiots."

"Even though you got along with Miu pretty well," Waluigi mused.

"She's nothing but a upgrader; when I'm done with her, I'll get rid of her and her petty insults." With that, Bass left as well.

"Well, aren't they just a ray of sunshine?" Majima joked, causing most of the males to laugh, and even got Big Band to smirk under his hat.

"I keep telling you guys," JoJo said, grabbing a cola out of his cooler. "I'm gonna teach that Adachi guy a damn lesson or two. Maybe even twenty if I feel like it."

"Don't worry, Joesph," Big Band attempted to calm the Hamon user down. "I've got it under control." Before anyone could speak anymore, Murdoc suddenly jumped in pain. He pulled off... a crab off his back?

"The hell?" The green bassist said. Chris's voice suddenly rang through out the island.

"Oh, and by the way, we fished out these cabins from the water, sooooo, expect some little friends at sleep," It said.

"Well, that explains this," Waluigi said, pulling out a large fish out of the pillow case.

 **XXXX**

 **"Here is the confessional," Chris said in a familiar looking outhouse. "Here, you can say what's on your mind or just to get something off your chest without anyone hearing."**

 **XXXX**

 **"Honestly, the only person worth anytime is Miu," Bass said. "And that's only because she promised to give me upgrades. Like I said, once I'm done with her, she's leaving."**

 **XXXX**

 **"Good god, Waluigi's way too easy to get a rise out of," Murdoc laughed. "This is way too fun."**

 **XXXX**

 **"I'm keeping my eye on you Adachi," Big Band simply said.**

 **XXXX**

 **"This is reality TV, bucket," The Solider said. "Say hi, bucket."**

 **XXXX**

 **"Good fucking god, these people are so bizarre and challenging looking," Majima laughed. "And bizarre and challenging's what I like! _Iku de~!"_**

 **XXXX**

 **"Miu has good ideas, don't get me wrong," Doofensmirtz said with his hand on his chin. "But she never puts work into them. I mean, I went through the trouble of making a self-destruct button or giant off switch on my inventions. Do you know how hard it is to make a giant off switch, let alone a giant self-destru-"**

 **XXXX**

 **"I would've already taken Adachi to court," Edgeworth said, crossed arms. "But it seems as if he was already arrested. I just hope he's true on the atoning thing."**

 **XXXX**

 **"I know what you're thinking," Adachi said. "And yes, I'm not pulling your leg about wanting to break Big Band, I'm also not pulling your leg on atoning. I'm not gonna join whatever dumbass alliance Cinder, Moira, or Mandy has planned. I wanna beat them. Make them pissed. Miserable. Frustrated. Cause that's what it's like to lose**."

 **XXXX**

 **The Nomad waved.**

 **XXXX**

 **(Girls' side)**

"So, what do you guys wanna talk about?" Urakaka happily asked, her usual bubbly self.

"I just want to say, I can already tell that Waluigi's gonna be a pain," Korrina said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, c'mon," Uravity defended. "Sure, he's a bit eccentric, but I'm sure he's a nice guy."

"Like he said himself, he's a cheater," Korrina quoted. "Coupled with the fact that he's narcissistic and condescending doesn't bode well for him."

"Well, maybe he has a reason for being a cheater. I mean, my reason to become a hero is to help my parents get money-"

Urakaka was suddenly interrupted by Miu fantasizing over the two robotic males.

"Oh, I thought one was enough, but two?!" Miu talked about Bass and Big Band, blushing and sweating. "God, I must be in a fuckin' wet dream..."

"Hey! Don't use that language whenever a kid's around!" Katara quickly covered Webby's ears. The inventor snarled at the waterbender.

"When you're Miu fuckin' Iruma, you can get away with sayin' all kinds of awful shit! Cuz I fuckin' rule!" Miu laughed. "Plus, that flat chest of yours isn't gonna help you a bit, you waterfucker!"

"Wh-What?!" Katara said, now red as a beet. "C-C'mon, Miu, Calm down a bi-"

"BOTH OF YOU! BE QUIET!" Flame Princess yelled, startling Miu (causing her to break down into a nervous wreck), Katara, and Webby.

 **XXXX**

 **"Miu seems very easy to manipulate, and with that Ulitmate Inventor thing of hers, she could be useful," Mandy thought. "Question is, can I really hang out with another Billy?** "

 **XXXX**

 **"Fuckin' hell," Miu scowled. "Not my fault I'm so damn hot. But most importantly, I gotta find that stupid lab thing. I gotta know what cute noises Bass makes! Maybe even trumpet boy as a little extra!"**

 **XXXX**

 **"I understand that Urakaka sees the best in people," Korrina admitted. "But there's no way Waluigi's actually super friendly and just has no clue how to make friends**

 **XXXX**

 **"I've just gotten on the island," Flame Princess said, burning a piece of toilet paper. "And people are already making me so MAD!"**

 **XXXX**

 **"I'm on a island full of idiots," Both Raven, Samus, and Gogo said, having a split screen.**

 **XXXX**

 **(Mess hall)**

The campers had gotten called to the mess hall for grub. As they got here, they got their trays and were served by good ol' Chef Hatchet...

Gray slop.

Of course, this wasn't surprising, so they just sucked it up and took the food. Some of did try to fight back, but _Chef Hatchet is scaaaaaary._ "Waluigi could play golf with this thing," Waluigi noted on the hardness. He soon got a smile on his face as he said, "Actually, Waluigi gonna do that right now!" He took out a golf club and ran out the door, gaining a "Where the hell did he get that?" from Hercule, a shrug from the Nomad, and a "You'll get used to it" from Midna.

Chris walked in the Mess Hall. "So, how's the food?"

"Tastes like shit," Murdoc deadpanned.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"

Suddenly, A bowl of gray slop broke through the window and hit Doofensmirtz right in the back of the head, causing most of the cast to laughing.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT! WALUIGI WAS AIMING FOR THE BIRD!"

 **(Night)**

Everyone had fallen asleep, saving for a few people who couldn't sleep through both Waluigi, Murdoc, and Miu's snoring.

"So then," Chris ended the episode. "We've finally have all the campers, and a bigger, better island. One of these campers will sadly be voted off... Hehe. Nah, we won't miss them. So then, who are gonna be the teams? Who will be friends, who will be foes? And will Miu stop making dirty jokes? Find out next time on Total! Drama! PANDEMONIUM!"

"CHRIS, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

"Uh-oh. Gotta run!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Man, this chapter got out a lot earlier than expected. I guess that's the power of Vinesauce Streams.**

 **So, we have finally met all of the contestants. Tell me, what are your predictions? Did I write the characters well enough? Who are your favorite and least favorite contestants? Is there anyway that I can improve my writing?**

 **Also, could you potentially give me team names? I have a few in mind but more wouldn't hurt.**

 **For those wondering, iku de is Japanese for let's go.**

 **See you laddies next time!**


	7. Are you a Magman?

**DISCLAIMER:** ****This is gonna be a lot more vulgar than most TD Crossovers. Mainly because it includes one of Danganronpa's raunchiest, of not**** ** _ **the**_** ** **raunchiest, characters. Just a warning to all the kiddos out there.****

 **HELLO AGAIN**

 **HOW DO YOU DO**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Pandemonium," Chris began, starting his recap. "We said hello to a certain group of wackos and psychos. From the vulgar genius Miu, the malicious little girl Mandy, the narcissistic cheater Waluigi, and the rude bassist Murdoc, these are gonna be our fresh batch of contestants.

"Friendships have already been born," the shot cuts to Gogo and Raven, "Rivalries have already been sparked," the shot cuts to Adachi and Big Band, "And we've just started! Heheheh." Chris laughed his signature chuckle.

"Now, things are about to get heated with the first challenge. Who will win? Who will fail? Will Waluigi get in Smash? Find out this time on Total! Drama! PANDEMONIUM!"

 **(Insert Theme Song here)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **XXXXXXX**

Twas a normal night. The boys and girls were fast asleep, even the ones who were wide awake due to Miu, Joseph, and Waluigi's snoring. While, yes, the beds did feel terrible, they had ways to avoid that, to just toughing it out to bringing tons of more pillows and sleeping on them. As sun arose, Chris was standing outside the cabins, airhorn in hand.

"I love my job," the sadistic host laughed as he pressed the top of the airhorn. As it sung its song, Joseph banged his head on the roof of Adachi's bed, being a bottom bunk.

"Damn it," Joseph said to himself. As he put on his usual clothes, he noticed Waluigi in his upside down L pajamas, Majima who was fully clothed, and Murdoc who was half-clothed; having his pants on but shirtless. All of them were holding back their laughter at something.

"What the hell are you all laug- Oh my god..." Joseph walked over and asked, before seeing the beauty: It was Bass, as normal as Bass could be, somehow still asleep. But what was _on_ Bass was the really funny part. Or, more specifically, _who_.

It was Miu, in black undergarments, sleeping on top of Bass, with a socket wrench. Needless to say, it was quite the interesting scene.

" _Good god, these beds suck,"_ The rival of Mega Man said, somehow still asleep from both the airhorn and the inventor sleeping on top of him. " _My body... It feels heavy for some reason. No, not just heavy, it's somewhat soft... And..._ I-I can't breathe?!" He yelled, waking up and spotting Miu sleeping right on top of him.

"Zzzzzz... don't move so fuckin' much," Miu sleep-swore. 'You're tickling me..."

"Get the hell off of me!" The robot shouted, rising up, knocking the inventor off of him, causing _her_ to wake.

"Wha-wai-what the hell?" Miu said, still half asleep. After processing that she was, in fact, in the boys' side of the cabin and remembering why she was in there in the first place, she muttered while toying with her hair, "O-Oh, right..."

"Why in the world were you sleeping with me?!" Bass angrily said.

"W-Well, I just wanted to try and upgrade you while you were asleep," Miu explained, fiddling with her hair. "But I was super fuckin' tired, and the bed looks legitimately cozy, then one thing let to anoth-"

"Admit it," Murdoc laughed. "You just wanted to sleep with a robot."

"Oh fuck off, Murdick!" Miu bit back. "You look like a love child of a pickle and a fuckin' dumpster!" In response, Murdoc kicked a beer can that was on the ground last night, emptied by the bassist himself, at the girl genius' head. Immediately, the Ultimate Inventor switched to her timid personality.

"A-Alright, alright," Miu said, heading towards the door. "I'll fuckin' leave." The pervert for robots left the boys' side to enter the next door, leaving Bass... flustered, to say the least.

"I'm gonna go and try everything in my power to forget this ever happened," Bass said, rage building in his voice. As he began to leave, one of his roommates gave him a piece of advice.

"TRYING TO FORGET IT IS JUST GONNA MAKE IT ENGRAVED IN YOUR MIND! TRUST WALUIGI, HE'S TRIED!"

 **XXXX**

 **"Waluigi tried to warn him," Waluigi shrugged, his arms crossed.**

 **XXXX**

 **"I'm starting to regret allowing Miu to upgrade me," Bass said, still fuming from anger. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought out loud, "Calm yourself, Bass. All in due time, it'll be worth it."**

 **XXXX**

 **"Oh, don't think I'm giving up that easily!" Miu cackled. "I'm gonna have fun with Bass, sooner or later!"**

 **XXXX**

Miu entered the girls' side of the cabin, as Urakaka greeted her with a wave. "Hi Miu! Where in the world were you? Korrina and Katara got worried and started looking for you!"

"Well, less 'worried' and more 'annoyed and done with your bullshit,'" Mae chimed in. "You do you though."

"Well, you know Bass allowed me to upgrade his shit?" Miu explained as she put on her clothing. "Well, I got tired of waiting for my lab-"

"We've only been here for a day," Samus bluntly interrupted, now in her Zero Suit revealing her blond hair.

"Shut your mouth," Miu said. "Anyway, so I got my socket wrench, sneaked in the boys' place, and sleepiness stabbed me in the back like a motherfucker, the bed actually looked good for once, and here we are now."

With that, Mae pulled out a large green poster from under her bed, and showed it to the girl genius.

It read, "DO NOT EFF THE ROBOTS."

Cue the laughing Urakaka, Miu saying, "Oh, fuck you," and Samus rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Anyway," Miu said, fully clothed. "Where the fuck is everyone else?"

"Oh, well Korrina and Katara's out looking for you, Gogo and Raven decided to go to the cliff for some alone time, Webby went to explore the island with Flame Princess supervising her, Cinder and Mandy went to the Mess Hall, Moira's out searching for her lab, and Midna's above you," Urakaka listed.

"Good fuckin' lord, I didn't need a list of all of them. I can make a tracki- wait what?" Miu asked. She looked above her, and sure enough, there was the imp right above her. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," Midna laughed, floating down. "I'm just curious about a little thing about you; those inventions of yours. I haven't seen anything like them back where I'm from."

Miu lit up like a lightbulb. "About damn time someone took notice in my golden brain!" She said, with a grin on her face. "Try not to get excited! I know it might be hard, but I'm sure Chris just cleaned the carpet for us! HAH-HAHA!"

Outside the cabin, Big Band, after going on a walk, was about to go back into the males' side of the cabin, but suddenly stopped by a certain Pokémon Trainer.

"Hey, Big Band!" Korrina yelled the former cop's name. Big Band looked behind him, and saw the Gym leader with a creature standing. It was bipedal and canine like, with blue and black fur, with a cream-like fur on its torso. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It had a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It had developed four black appendages that hang down from its head. "Have you seen Miu anywhere? The girls made me and Katara go get her."

"Oh, I saw her sleeping on Bass," Big Band said. "She's probably awake by now."

"Good lord," Korrina said, facepalming and not even questioning Miu's… _Miu-ness_. "Why is it that I can tell I'm not gonna like her?"

"Hey now, don't judge a book by their cover," Big Band said. He looked at the creature as he asked, "Who's the wolf?"

"Oh!" Korrina said, gaining a large grin on her face. "This is Lucario! He's a Pokémon, and he's been my friend ever since I was a kid. We've always taken care of each other."

"Huh. I can tell you two have a strong bond," Big Band said, his eyes closed. "Kinda reminds me of me and my team back at Lab 8."

"Oh, right, you said that you went here on a mission to make sure all the bad dudes stay in line, right?"

"Yeah. Don't really care about the money. Though it would be nice."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make them proud!" Korrina reassured with Lucario grunted its cry with a smile.

"Heh. Thanks. Why not telling more about Lucario? I'm actually kinda curious."

 **XXXX**

 **"Big Band's so cool!" Korrina said. "To think he only came here to make sure nothing happens. it's really kind." She rubbed the back of her head and smiled as she continued, "And plus, he withstood my ramblings about Mega Evolution and everything relating to that."**

 **XXXX**

 **"Like I said, Korrina and that Lucario thing have a strong bond, and according to Korrina herself, this allows that 'mega evolution' thing," Big Band said. "That potentially makes her a victim of whoever's going to control all of this. Luckily, I'm not pulling anyone's leg when I say, 'I won't let anyone fall victim to said bad guy.' I'm not the one to joke much."**

 **XXXX**

 **(The woods)**

In the middle of the woods, squirrels were sleeping, deer were eating the grass, and animals were being the wonderful creatures that they are. A certain prosecutor in red took a stroll down the grassy plains, a content look on his face.

 **XXXX**

 **"While, yes, this island purely mechanized," Edgeworth said, pushing up his glasses. "The forest here is still rather beautiful."**

 **XXXX**

Miles continued his walk, quietly pacing himself, until he spotted an odd building. As he approached the door to this building, he noticed an 8-bit recreation of himself on the door. Opening the door, he saw something familiar to him.

It was essentially his office back at home. There was shelfs with thousands upon thousands of books on them on the right, a couch in the left, his coat from his first case hoisted above it, a table with a chess board on it next to the shelfs, a desk in the middle with several pages of paperwork and a desk lamp, and a long shelf with flowers, a tea set, and a doll of a cartoon character.

Edgeworth smiled, while Chris' voice rang through the island.

"Miles Edgeworth has found his lab!" It said, before whispering, "That was fast."

As he sat down at the desk, he started to look at the paperwork, and was about to put down something until we heard a found from outside.

"It's kinda pointless, you know?"

Miles looked up, and looked at the window behind him. While it was hard to make out through some bushes, he could see Adachi and Moira talking.

"What do you mean, 'pointless?'" The genecist asked.

"Your research, your experiments, all those things," Adachi said. "Doesn't it seem like you've done enough?"

"No. There are still multiple things that must be discovered."

"OK, but what would happen once we've run out of things to 'discover,' huh? What will you do then? Wouldn't your life just be done from there? You got nothing else to do, so why bother?"

"Bold of you to assume that we will ever run out of things to discover."

"Alright, alright. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Finally, Adachi walked off, leaving Moira alone in the woods. Edgeworth had seen at least part of the conversation. This lead him to think.

" _Just what was that all about_?"

 **XXXX**

 **"Honestly, I just wanted to see if I could break Moira," Adachi admitted. "Guess it's not gonna be as easy as that, huh?"**

 **XXXX**

"All campers, report to the mess hall!" Chris' voice rang out once more. "It's time for some grub, teams, and challenges!" As order to, the campers who weren't already in the mess hall, which were Cinder, Mandy, and Dimitri, who was flirting with Cinder and failing miserably doing so.

"Miu!" Katara said, spotting the perverted inventor. She stomped her way over to Miu's side, asking, "Where in the world were you?!"

Miu groaned. "I guess no one told your slow ass?!" She barked. "I was sleeping with Bass, alright?!" However, due to the poor choice of words, anyone who doesn't know about the incident reacted accordingly.

" **OBJECTION**!" Edgeworth yelled, slamming his palm onto the table. "Excuse me, WHAT?!"

"Hey, Bass!" Dimitri laughed, patting the back of the creation of Dr. Wily, who had his face facing downwards. "I didn't know you were groovy with the ladies! Congrats!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Bass growled. Hercule sat there, confused.

"But... Robot... Night... Sneaking... Quiet..." He said, bewildered.

Soon after, the host of Total Drama walked into the chaos that Miu has unintentionally caused. He soon grabbed a megaphone out of seemingly nowhere, and yelled into the contraption.

" **Everyone!** " He screamed. " **Sit down!** " Doing as they were told, the campers did what they were told, and Chris put down the megaphone with a grin, saying, "Good. Now we can finally get into what everyone has been waiting for: teams!" In true Total Drama fashion, damn near no one was excited, only have a cough and a unenthusiastic "yoohoo" from Fry.

"Ooooook…" Chris said with a frown. He soon got a smile back on his face, saying, "Alright, let's get to it. Joesph, Korrina, Edgeworth, Mae, Nomad, Samus, Waluigi, Miu, Soldier, Webby, Fry, Raven, Bass, and Midna, you are the first team and called... The Nomadic Nobodies!"

 **XXXX**

 **"WALUIGI'S NOT A NOBODY!" Waluigi yelled angrily. "HE'S WALUIGI, THE GREATEST DANCER IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! WAHAHAHA!"**

 **XXXX**

 **Raven rested her face on her hand. "Why me?"**

 **XXXX**

 **"Ah, there's plenty of people on screw around with," Midna laughed. "Perfect."**

 **XXXX**

 **"Sure, people like Waluigi and Miu are on the team," Korrina said with a frown. Her face brightened up back once more as she said, "But we also have people like Joseph and The Nomad!"**

 **XXXX**

"Now, for the rest of you," Chris began. "Mandy, Cinder, Moira, Majima, Katara, Dimitri, Hercule, Adachi, Flame Princess, Murdoc, Urakaka, Gogo, Big Band, and Doofensmirtz. You all are... the Wandering Weirdos!"

 **XXXX**

 **"Luckily, I'm own a team with the two people I'm most interested in," Mandy thought. "Hercule and Dimitri will most likely be fodder, and I can exploit Doofensmirtz and Flame Princess. Better team then expected, I admit."**

 **XXXX**

 _ **Doofensmirtz using the confessional!**_

 **"I've gotta admit, a lot of these people scare me," Doofensmirtz admitted. "I mean, we have a yakuza, a murderer, a princess made of flames, some weird purple scientist obsessed with experiments, and- I can't believe I'm saying this- _a little girl._ "**

 **XXXX**

 **"At least I'm on a team with Adachi," Big Band said. " _Much_ easier keeping a eye on him."**

 **XXXX**

 **"God, this 'team' stuff is damn boring!" Majima groaned. "And where the hell's the fun in being together?! I want to feel the excitement of being alone, not babysitting some dipshits!"**

 **XXXX**

 **"Huh, each team have the same amount of dudes and chicks," Fry thought. "Maybe there's someone higher up, controlling our every thought and our bodies...**

 **"...Nah."**

 **XXXX**

"Now then," Chris rubbed his hands together maliciously. "Time for your first challenge!"

"Oh, lemme guess,' Murdoc laughed. "You're gonna do the 'jump off a cliff' shit, right?"

Chris laughed as he took out a remote. "Not exactly..." He said as he pushed a button on the remote. Suddenly, the earth rumbled and shook intensely. Edgeworth crawled under the table and curled up into a ball, Waluigi said something about this being repeated, and Miu was _about_ to say something about vibrations, but Korrina covered the inventor's mouth before she could do so.

"Earthquake!" Webby cried.

"Nope, volcano!" Chris corrected the small duckling. Soon after, the rumbling ended, as the cast looked out of the window, seeing the volcano looming over the mess hall.

"You expect us to jump into a fuckin' volcano?!" Miu growled at the host. Soon after, damn near everyone was objecting to the challenge of jumping into avolcano. You know, like any sane person would.

"Let me explain before you come at me with your pitchforks and torches," Chris asked. "You're _bungee_ jumping into a volcano. Completely different. As long as you've got a bungee cord on your ankle, you won't die."

"Like hell that's any better!" Joseph objected. "I've already almost died to a volcano in the most bizarre way possible, I'm not dying by the most normal way!"

"Then don't be stupid, muscle boy," Chris said. "However, if someone does happen to be dumber than a bag of rocks and forgets the bungee cord, we have a net further down into the crater. It's not the sturdiest net made though, so I suggest not forgetting the cord."

A few of the contestant sweated in nervousness. "Alright, so the goal of this challenge is simple. All you have to do bungee jump into the volcano's crater and retrieve pieces of your team's logo," Chris explained. Once the challenge starts, Chef will give your team a drawing of your logo and its color. Both logos are circular, and other than shape, neither look the same. Two teammates will stay down here, and one will manage a wheelbarrow. After a teammate gets a piece of a logo, the person with the wheelbarrow will roll it down to the two down here, and those two will have to figure out where those pieces go to make your team's logo. Whichever team doesn't finished making the logo, will have to go to the bonfire ceremony and vote someone off their team."

"Wah-t about cheating?" Waluigi asked, giving the 'what' his little 'wah' tick. "Is cheating allowed? Can Waluigi hide a piece, unscrew a screw on the wheelbarrow, things like that?"

"Of course!" Chris said happily. "Anything is allowed if it'll make drama! Now, logo pieces are shattered all over the place on varying ledges. Sometimes, you might have to go deeper into a cave to find said piece."

"Is that it?" Majima questioned with a grin. "Sounds easy enough to me."

"Yeah, that's about it. Now, get with your teams, and figure out who's who. You have 5 minutes."

 **(The Nomadic Nobodies)**

"Alright maggots!" Soldier saluted. "I promise, in the name of America, that'll help you demolish those commies!"

"Now hold the hell up!" Joseph objected. "Who the hell made you captain?!"

"AMERICA DID!"

" **HOLD IT** **!** " Edgeworth commanded. "No one should be a captain on this team. That could only lead into multiple problems. I suggest that we all take everyone's accounts and try our best to make everything according to them."

"That's probably the best idea," Korrina admitted.

"Like fuck it is!" Miu fought back. "We wouldn't get anywhere if we just argue about which way is the best!"

Raven read a book as the team argued. "You sure aren't helping," she retaliated, not looking up from her book.

"Oh, fuck off, you moody son of a bitch!"

As the bunch continued to argue, Samus, Fry, Webby, The Nomad, Bass, Mae, and Midna sat behind. Sooner or later, more and more of the team would get involved in the argument, until it was only Mae, who was in the middle of sleeping, The Nomad, worried that someone might actually break out in a fight, and Fry, who was looking around, apparently looking for someone.

"Where's Waluigi?"

 **(Top of Volcano)**

Only the sounds of gurgling magma and blowing wind was heard. On the top of the lava-spewing mountain, there were two wheelbarrows; one orange for the Nobodies, and green for the Weirdos. However, sooner or later, a man in purple finished scaling the mountain, a mischievous smile on his face and a paper in his hand.

Waluigi look at the paper that he pickpocketed from Chris, giving him the information he needed. Now seeing no need for the paper, he dropped it in the volcano. Looking over to the wheelbarrows, he walked over to the green one, grabbing something from his hat.

A screwdriver.

Crouching down, he placed the screwdriver into one of the multiple bolts on the wheelbarrow's right wheel. After a few seconds later...

 _Dink._

Snickering mischievously, he took the screw and set it aside. Repeating the process until 10 out of the 20 screws were missing from the two wheels, now lying on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure wearing green. He turned to the person and saw Dimitri.

"Wah?" Waluigi grunted. He kicked the screws under the wheelbarrow as he asked. "Why are you here?"

"Ah, well, Majima lost his little stabby friend," Dimitri answered. "And Cinder wanted me to go get it for him. And seeing as how I'm bound to be the disco's light for her, I thought I'd be a gentleman and help out."

That's odd. Waluigi knew through his interactions with the Mad Dog that, while they were brief, he never shown signs of forgetfulness. Especially to something so close to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something read. As he walked over to the object, he grasped it.

Majima's dagger.

"Hey Dimitri," Waluigi said, handing the knife to the dancing iguana. "Just a little tip; don't trust that Cinder chick. She has bad news written all over her."

"Oh, like you know anything about booging down with a lady!" Dimitri retaliated.

"Wah?"

"Look at yourself. You look like a eggplant fused with dumpster. And orange clogs? Are you some sort of crackerbox?"

Waluigi growled. "Whatever, just take the friggin' knife and go left Waluigi alone." Dimitri scoffed, but left, seeing no need to bug the cheater.

" _What a punk,_ " Waluigi angrily thought. " _Ah, well. Not Waluigi's fault if he's too stupid to realize what he's getting into, that cheater."_ Waluigi went on and on as he walked down the volcano, putting the screwdriver back in his hat.

 **XXXX**

 **"I knew what the teams would be before Waluigi did," Cinder said, a smug grin plastered on her face. "I know that we're gonna fail this challenge, that much is obvious. Waluigi's cheating and how bad our team is, that's proof of that.**

 **"Luckily, the perfect scapegoats exist; Dimitri and Hercule. Getting Dimitri's trust was easy enough. If you're wondering why I hid Majima's knife, don't worry. It'll all make sense later."**

 **XXXX**

 **(The Wandering Weirdos)**

"From now on, you do what I say," Mandy threatened her team. "Got it?" Some of her team was terrified by the demonic little girl, while others just didn't care.

All expect one demon bassist.

"Now hold up, you shitty little brat," Murdoc stopped the child. "Why the hell would we follow your order? You're hardly even half of the rest of the team's age."

"Because, unlike the team, I'm not afraid of anything," Mandy scowled. Murdoc just chuckled.

"Whatever you say, girly," He said. "Come back to me when you grew up." As the green-skinned man said that, Waluigi and Dimitri walked in the Mess Hall, the latter having Majima's knife in his hand. As the Mad Dog saw his little buddy, he practically jumped off the table and rushed over to his knife. He shoved Dimitri out of the way, causing the dagger to fly up in the air He jumped up, grabbed it, and finished off with a pose.

"Man, what a showoff," Waluigi said, sitting at his team's table.

"Hey, Waluigi," Joseph began to interrogate. "Where the hell were you?!"

"Bathroom," The cheater shot down. "Anyway, what's the plan?"

"Alright, so the Nomad is going to push the wheelbarrow, since he still seems a bit scared about jumping into a volcano," Korrina explained. The Nomad nodded his head happily as the Pokémon Trainer continued, "Edgeworth and Webby are gonna fix the logo-"

"Wouldn't it make more sense for Miu to help fix the thing?" Waluigi questioned. "I mean, she _is_ smart, whether Waluigi likes it or not."

"Construction and shit like that is nowhere near inventing, dickcheese," Miu insulted. "If the challenge was something like 'build a, I don't fucking know, a tracking device into the pieces in ten minutes' or some shit like that, you could tie me up and drip hot wax on me and I'd still finish in time!"

"H-HOT WAX?!"

 **XXXX**

 **"Did Miu just reveal two of her kinks, or...?" Joesph asked. "Good god, I'm so damn confused."**

 **XXXX**

Cinder looked over that the Nobodies and chuckled. This little game was going to be so easy, yet so fun. As she finished watching the wonderful show Miu and Waluigi were putting on, she walked over to her own team.

"Alright, Moria, Doofensmirtz, you're making the logo," Mandy commanded. "Katara, since you have no way to use your powers, you're pushing the wheelbarrow. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's head out already."

As the Weirdos exited the building, Fry watched how fast they got through it.

"Man, do you think we'll win this thing?" He asked Waluigi, sitting next to him. The man in purple smiled a cheeky grin.

"Don't worry, Fry! For you have the greatest man on the planet, Waluigi, on your team!" He cackled.

"That doesn't give me much confidence," Samus deadpanned. "At all."

"SHUT UP!"

 **(Top of Volcano)**

The two teams gathered together, as they saw three bungee cords; one for the Nobodies, one for the Weirdos, and one made specifically for Flame Princess.

Joseph was already putting on the cord when Cinder crouched down to Mandy and said, "When I go down into the cave just above the net, kick the fire princess' cord down into the volcano."

"And why should I?" Mandy said, as Gogo got the cord around her, as both her and JoJo got ready.

"I'll explain later."

"Alright contestants," Chris said, suddenly on the top of the volcano with them. "Are you ready?"

"Where did you come from?" Waluigi asked.

"Don't ask questions. Now, On your mark..."

Joseph sweated as he looked at the magma below.

"Get set..."

Gogo had a determined look on her face, unfazed.

" **GO!** "

The two leaped into the volcano, the cord stopping them from falling straight onto the net, and possibly the magma.

The first challenge of Total Drama Pandemonium has started.

Joseph quickly looked around the volcano, frustrated. "Oh, you just _had_ to make the logo the same color of inside the volcano, did you?!" He said before finally spotting a logo piece. He lunged himself towards it, and latched on. Looking up, he saw that Gogo had already gotten her piece and was being pulled up. "Pull me up, now!"

Waluigi yanked on the rope, pulling JoJo a significant distance. He pulled and pulled till the Joestar was fully on the explosive rock. "Nomad! Catch!" He yelled as he threw the part. Unfortunately, the Nomad could only essentially juggle it, as it fell, shattering it into pieces.

"IT WAS A FUCKING FOOT AWAY, YOU DIPSHIT!" Miu scolded the being for his terrible catching.

Chris suddenly popped into the conversation. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention, these things are _very_ fragile."

"That doesn't matter right now!" Korrina said to the host. She then turned to the Nomad, commanding, "Just pick up the pieces and go!" He did what he was told, rather hastily I might add, and ran off.

 **(Katara)**

 _Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

"What's with this thing?!"

Katara was running with the piece of the puzzle. The wheelbarrow, however, wasn't holding up well. It would occasionally try to go of Katara's path, causing her to slow down and resettle herself. After just now doing so again, the Nomad somehow _pasted_ her _._ A few minutes later, the Nomad pasted her again, now with an empty wheelbarrow. Katara sighed in relief, knowing that Doofensmirtz and Moira aren't too far ahead.

Eventually, she finally reached to the two scientists, and dropped off the piece. Not having time for greetings, Katara ran off with the wheelbarrow, saying something along the lines of having a disadvantage. As she ran off, Doofensmirtz pointed out, "Hey, is it just me or is the wheelbarrow missing screws?"

He didn't get a response from Moira, who began look at the piece, curious if it holds something of value to her.

"Well, you didn't have to ignore me."

 **(Edgeworth and Webby)**

"Such an imbecile, practically destroying the piece," Edgeworth said.

"Oh, c'mon, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm sure that he didn't do it on purpose," Webby reassured the prosecutor, who only let out a "hmph." After looking at the artifact and piecing it back together, Webby quickly grew bored. Sure, she love being on this show, but who knew the first challenge would be so... boring. She looked up at Edgeworth, and thought about him.

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth, why are you so scared of earthquakes?" She asked. She immediately regretted asking, as she saw Edgeworth's expression change drastically, with a more somber look on his face.

"I'd... rather not say," was all Edgeworth spoke. Webby, deciding it would be best to pry at something like a secret-admitting challenge, kept her mouth shut. The two didn't say a word after.

 **(Nomadic Nobodies)**

"Alright, so you want me to jump into a fuckin' _volcano_ for some stupid logo piece? Even though that, if we fail, y'all wouldn't vote me off since I'm so great?" Miu asked Fry. Fry, who, while he didn't plan to contributing to the challenge, didn't want anyone else voted off if they do lose.

"Exactly! Happy that you'll help us ou-"

"Like hell I'm gonna do that!"

"Wait, what?"

"Do you _want_ me to die?!" Miu pointed. "Last time I check, human flesh and magma don't fucking cooperate with each other! Were you a grub in a past life? Is that why you don't understand basic human courtesy?! I'll forgive you just this once. Now go and play around with your dick or some shit before I whip out the bug spray! HAH-HAHAHA!"

Fry looked down onto the ground, defeated. Seeing this as a good time to mess around with someone and make them look like a fool, Waluigi walked up to the ex-pizza delivery boy and whispered into his ear. "Try begging. That always works."

"Good idea!"

"Wait, wah-" It was too late. Before Waluigi could say anything, Fry dropped to the floor, in a begging position. This caught just about everyone's attention, getting surpised look on most faces, a "what the actual hell" from Murdoc, a "you have disgraced this entire unit" from the Soldier, and a loud cackle from both Midna and Majima.

"Please Miu!" Fry begged, earned a squeal from the dirty inventor. "I don't want someone on this team to already leave, and to do that, you gotta help!"

"Wh-what the hell...? Stop bowing down to me..." Miu muttered. However, this only turned to _advanced begging._

"No, I'll never stop! I'm gonna stay like this until you do something, Miu!" He _threatened_. "I'll do it for how long it takes, until I inevitably get bored!"

"Miu, could you just say 'yes'?" Bass said, facepalming. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"Wh-who the hell uses bowing as a threat?" Miu asked herself. After a second of silence, the inventor sighed. "Fine, I'll do it... Okay?"

Fry shot right back up and shook the shaken inventor's hand, pleased with his accomplishment. This only shook up Miu even more.

"Hell yeah!" Fry said. "So glad that you said that so early, this volcano really does a number on your knees!"

"I-I'm not... doing it for you guys..." Miu said, tripping up on her words. "S-so...can I have my hand back now? Cuz this is starting to creep me out."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

...

"Hey, by the way, are your hands always that clammy?"

 _More squeals_.

 **XXXX**

 **"Use begging as a weapon," JoJo laughed. "Tell you the truth, not even I saw that coming."**

 **XXXX**

 **"WHEN WALUIGI SAID 'TRY BEGGING,' HE WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Waluigi yelled.**

 **XXXX**

 **"I get why people hate Miu," Fry said. "But people like her is just a regular ol' Tuesday with Bender."**

 **XXXX**

Soon after, Miu gathered herself back together. "You're fucking lucky that I brought these bad boys!" She said, putting on a metal backpack. Soon after pushing a button on it, two mechanical arms shot out. Using the two hands to quickly tie the cord to her, and jumped down into the volcano, while Dimitri was still tying it.

Putting on her goggles, Miu scanned through the volcano, looking for her team's piece. Finding one near a ledge, she commanded the arms to grab the challenge key item. Tugging on the cord, she got JoJo and Waluigi to pull her up. She looked around till she found the Nomad running up the cliff. She commanded the arms one last time as they stretched towards the magical being, and placed the piece into the wheelbarrow. The Nomad, decided not to question it, as he turned and went to Edgeworth and Webby once again.

The Nobodies cheered for the vulgar inventor, as Dimitri finally got out of the volcano and gave the piece to Katara. Even Korrina gave a pleasant smile, finding out that Miu could be a great addition to her team, despite her less than favorable personality.

"FUCK YEAH, BABY!" Miu cackled, eating up the praise like how I do to noodles. "I'M A FUCKIN' GENIUS!"

 **XXXX**

 **"If Miu can do that, imagine what she can do with her lab," Mandy said. "I can't stand her, but I'm gonna need her for my plans."**

 **XXXX**

 **Bass laughed. "Miu is both a great inventor and a easy to manipulate moron. Perfect."**

 **XXXX**

Waluigi, seeing that Katara was running with her piece, decided to do something other than stand there. He took out a tennis racket and a tennis ball, much to the confusion of the person behind and in front of him, JoJo and Korrina.

"Hey, the hell are you doing?" JoJo interrogated.

"Shut up, beefhead," Waluigi laughed. Before Joseph could say anything, Waluigi served a tennis racket at insanely fast speeds, somehow hitting the piece and shattering it like Waluigi's assist trophy prison. Katara was flabbergasted, surprised how many things went wrong in the span of a few minutes. Waluigi had only one thing to say.

"How did Waluigi do that?"

 **XXXX**

 **"WAH, WHO CARES?!" Waluigi cackled. "ONLY FURTHER PROOF THAT WALUIGI'S NUMBER 1! WAHAHAHA!"**

 **XXXX**

Both Cinder and Mae were next for their teams. Not wanting to mess around, Cinder jumped down, falling towards a cave near the bottom. Climbing into it, Cinder knew that her plan could be set into motion, thanks to Mae pray to the lord for her not to die. Luckily, the cave had one of the Weirdos' piece, so she would come back empty handed.

Mandy remembered about what Cinder told her, and "accidentally" kicked Flame Princess' cord, much to the dismay of the fire princess. As Phoebe saw it go down, Cinder suddenly caught it. "Don't worry Princess. I'll give you this after I'm done here," She said, allowing the princess to sigh in relief.

When she retreated back into the cave, he reached her gloved hand into a bag she kept on her. From the bag, she grabbed something out of it.

Majima's knife.

From the commotion that was Fry weaponizing begging, she had swiped it from Majima, who had it lazily on his coat pocket. She used it to slightly cut the rope on Flame Princess' cord. With enough weight, it would for sure fail.

Then, she crouched down towards the net. Using the same knife, she cut the rope on there too. While Flame Princess would probably just burn it if she fell, it doesn't hurt to go a little overboard.

Then, she got her team's piece, put the knife back in her bag, and tugged on her cord. Dimitri brought her back up, and Cinder quickly took out the knife with her gloved hand and dropped it next to Majima.

Majima heard the sound, looked down, and saw his knife. He simply chuckled and put the knife back in his pocket, unknowing that he just helped Cinder.

No one had a clue that they were playing under Cinder's rule.

All but a certain ex-murderer.

 **XXXX**

 **"Don't think I'm stupid, Cinder," Adachi laughed. "I know what you did. And frankly, I think that's just a move a damn coward would make."**

 **XXXX**

Mae had just secured another piece of their team's logo. She was pulling on the cord, signaling that she had to be pulled up. However, due to her weighting very little in comparison to Joesph's strength, plus Waluigi's added force, they accidentally pull her up too fast, causing her to rocket up into the air and fall. Before she could fall back into the volcano, Urakaka quickly grabbed ahold of the black cat, who was, of course, scared shitless.

"Holy crap," She said, her eyes wide open. "That was dangerous! I could've died!" Her shocked expression on her face was shot lived, as a goofy smile replaced it, as she continued, "THAT WAS AMAZING! let's do that again!"

"Let's not," Urakaka simply replied.

Next up were Flame Princess and Samus. While Samus' cord was all fine and dandy whenever she jumps, Flame Princess' cord has a little something wrong with it.

It snapped when she jumped into the depths of the volcano.

She, understandably, screamed for help, but even that was short-lived, as the magma consumed both her and the net.

Dead silence filled the atmosphere. Eve, Chris, who was back on the beach, watching the events unfold on a TV, gasped.

However, soon after, the earth started rumbling and shaking. Cautiously, JoJo pulled up Samus, who had one of her team's pieces, as the cast steps several steps back.

Soon, the volcano erupted, and out came an absolute monster made of flames. "WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THAT?!" It screamed. Waluigi, being rightfully terrified, started panicking, and looked behind him, seeing JoJo _haul ass_.

"JOJO, WAH-T ARE YOU DOING?!"

"GETTING AWAY FROM THIS HELLHOLE, THAT'S WHAT!"

Needless to say, everyone thought the Joestar's idea was good enough to follow.

Back with Chris, he was frantically trying to find his walkie-talkie to get Chef. "CHEF, WE GOT A CODE ORANGE 57!"

"An intern's stuck in the well?"

"No, the other one. We don't even have a well."

"Oh, right."

...

"That means get out there and save my moneymakers!"

"Fine, fine."

Back at the mess hall, Chef went out the back door, and hopped onto a helicopter with a giant bucket of water tied to it. He began to take liftoff as the camera pans over to the Nomad and Katara dropped off both of their pieces.

"That should be all of them," Edgeworth said to the Nomad, while Webby began to sort the pieces out. "Thanks, I suppose." The Nomad simply gave a thumbs up. As the prosecutor looked up, he saw the massive fire being, and was in absolute shock. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Catching everyone's attention, they all looked where Edgeworth was looking, and essentially had the same exact reaction.

Out of the woods can Joseph, Waluigi, and Korrina, running away from the massive monster. Well, JoJo was the only one 'running'. Waluigi had tripped and just started tumbling, and Korrina was roller-skating away.

Out of the cabins came Samus and Gogo, both in their suits. As they started fighting the beast, Joesph and Korrina stopped when they were a safe enough distance.

But Waluigi just kept rolling.

Smashing headfirst into the table where his team kept their logo, The pieces somehow shifted in place, creating a perfect circle with their logo on it.

Waluigi had just won their team the challenge by complete and total accident.

Suddenly, a massive amount of water was dumped on the fire creature. The campers looked up and saw Chef in a large red helicopter with a massive bucket. After the last drop of water was done, all that was left was a massive puddle of water, and an unconscious Flame Princess.

"Hey, Phoebe was the thing the whole time?!" Hercule asked himself. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring a literal person made of flames!"

Chris walked up to the dazed cast and grinned. "Well, while Chef is busy fixing everything on the island," He announced. "The first challenge of Total Drama Pandemonium is complete and the Nomadic Nobodies are victorious!"

"Wait, what the hell?" Murdoc said. "Don't they still have to make the damn thing?"

"They already did, thanks to a certain man in purple."

As the Nobodies ran towards their table, they found out that Chris wasn't lying; Waluigi had knocked around the pieces to the point where it made their logo. Victorious, the team celebrated, as JoJo got Waluigi on his feet, who said, "Did Waluigi win? Did he eat the Cheerios?"

As they walked back into their cabin, Miu asked Bass a question. "Can I sleep with you again?"

"No."

"Now, for the Weirdos, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony," Chris said. "One of you is going home."

As the Weirdos went back to their cabins, Big Band decided to do a little detective work.

"Hey, Majima, you mind coming with me?"

 **(Later, in the Mess Hall...)**

They had decided to all meet in the Mess Hall to discuss which one of them is going home. However, Flame Princess, who was nursing herself back to health, was gone and back in the cabin, and there was a few minutes where they didn't even talk, unsure where to go into the conversation.

Until someone said something.

"Flame Princess is going home," Gogo stated.

"Wait, why?" Urakaka asked. While Phoebe was easily angered, Uravity _knew_ that Flame Princess was a very good person, very gentle and sweet.

"Are you nuts?!" Hercule objected. "She tried to kill us for god's sake! _Adachi_ , the literal _murderer,_ is less bloodthirsty than her!"

"Gee, how flattering," Adachi spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She was scared!" Katara fought back. "It's people like you that she didn't trust anyone enough to think that we wouldn't do something like that!"

"But plenty of people here _would_ do that," Murdoc snarled. He flashed a sadistic smile as he added, "Me included, if it were for something actually important."

Cinder thought about the bassist after he said those words. Murdoc's forceful personality would work beautifully into her plans, especially when it's for someone like Miu.

Maybe she would think about getting him on her side.

"Still though, doesn't it seem kinda unfair to vote her off for something she didn't mean to happen?" Doofensmirtz asked. "I don't approve of her actions, but maybe she was sabotaged? Chris did say that that was allowed.

" _Best chance I'm gonna get_ ," Big Band thought. "In fact, that's what I bet happened."

"Explain," Mandy said. "Now."

"Alright, alright. So, you know how Majima has his little knife friend?" Big Band explained. He pulled out two fingerprints as he continued, "Well, I decided to get the most recent fingerprints on that knife. And I found out that the only fingerprints that touched this knife was an iguana's. I think you know where I'm going with this." The Weirdos immediately shot a look at Dimitri.

"C'mon man," Dimitri said. "I admit that I did touch that knife, but I would never dig a girl down 6 feet under, you feel me?"

"Stop trying to dig _yourself_ into a hole you won't be able to get yourself out of," Moira suggested.

"I promise, I didn't do a thing, slick!"

As Dimitri tried to defend himself, a hero in training decided to sneak out to visit her friend.

 **(Wandering Weirdos' cabin, girls)**

On a bed, there sat a Flame Princess, who's flames had been put out by the massive bucket of water that had be dropped on her. As she wrapped a blanket around her, the door creaked opened, as Urakaka walked in and sat next to the princess.

"Hey Phoebe," Urakaka greeted her friend, a smile now on her face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Flame Princess sighed. "I'm probably gonna get eliminated though."

"Don't say that. I'm sure everyone will understand. Though I would prefer it if someone who was innocent wasn't eliminated."

"What do you mean?"

"People are suspecting Dimitri because his fingerprints were on Majima's knife."

"There's no way that he would do that. He's kinda creepy, yeah, but he doesn't seem like the kind to want to murder someone."

"Exactly."

Before they could continue their conversation, Majima walked in, saying, "Hey, you two lovebirds, it's voting time." The two sighed and walked out, worried of the possible events that could unfold.

 **(Campfire Ceremony)**

"Greetings, campers," Chris greeted, with a plate with 13 marshmallows in his hand. "Welcome to the Campfire Ceremony. You have voted for one of your teammates, and this is gonna be the last time you see them. After you get kicked off the show, you ain't coming back. Not unless if we decide to bring back a camper after the merge, but that's very unlikely."

"Now then, enough stalling. If you don't get a marshmallow, your 15 seconds of fame are gone. First off... Majima…"

…

"Mandy..."

…

"Big Band..."

…

"Hercule…"

...

"Urakaka…"

...

"Adachi..."

…

"Murdoc..."

…

"Katara..."

…

"Gogo…"

…

"And Doofensmirtz..."

"Now then, we have our final 3. Flame Princess, you're here for having a bit of a hissy fit and almost killing everyone on this island. Not cool, my friend. Dimitri, you're here for be speculated as the cause of Flame Princess' hissy fit, dunking her into a volcano full of lava. Also not cool, dude. And Cinder, you're here just because people don't like you Which I don't blame.

"However, Cinder, you are safe, with only three votes against you. Now then, Dimitri, Flame Princess. One of you is going home. And the first person ever to get eliminated on Total Drama Pandemonium is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Dimitri was sweating bullets, both nervous that he would be humiliated by the Cooper gang, who would never let him live it down, and angry that he was gonna get voted off due to false accusations.

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

Flame Princess sat there, emotionless, fully expected to be voted off. She _did_ almost try to kill everyone. It would only make sense.

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

"...Flame Princess. Sorry, Dimitri, looks like you're the first one voted off."

Dimitri scoffed. He got up and said, "You all are a bunch of crackerboxes, voting me off just because some fingerprints appeared on Majima's little disco partner." After that, he walked off to the cabin to get his stuff.

"The rest of you, you all are safe," Chris said. "Enjoy your stay."

The Weirdos split up, going their separate ways. Cinder made her way towards the boys' side of the cabin.

Majima stared at the Maiden. He didn't know why, but he felt somewhat uneasy. Thinking Cinder had something to do with it, he walked off, stayed hidden until she went into the cabin, and listened in.

"Apologies about what happened," The voice of Cinder said.

"Ah, it's fine, my little disco ball," The voice of Dimitri flirted. "It's not your fault."

"But then again," Cinder laughed. "I really should thank you. You were stupid enough to follow my command."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. You were being used. So thank you for saving me the trouble to eliminate you later."

"B-But why? Why vote me off? I'm one of the funkiest people here!"

"Simple: you were an easy picking."

"I thought we were-"

"Soulmates? Maybe even just friends? Well, it's not my problem that you made false assumptions. Is it? We were never soulmates, or even friends, you foolish iguana, but you were just a mere pawn to prove my dominants over this pathetic little game."

Majima heard the door begin to open, and jumped off the railing, hiding to the side. He saw the Maiden walk out, and had a serious expression look on his face, a face that he hadn't made since the game began.

"You use people simply to get want you want, huh?" Majima whispered to himself. "I'm pissed that I'm not surprised, but you just used the Mad Dog of Shimano. And trust me, you don't want to use him."

 **(The Woods)**

Cinder was walking alone in the peaceful woods. After visiting Dimitri one last time at the docks, he said something to her. Of course, it was nothing major, but it was worth thinking about. Mainly she couldn't, for the life of her, decode he weird language.

 _"In the end, even when the best time of your life is happening, the nightclub still has to close sometime. And they ain't gonna wait for you to finish your booging down."_

She knew what it meant, but she didn't believe that she would ever be taken down. She was clearly better than anyone here. Better than Mandy, better than Murdoc, better than Samus, better than Joesph, better than Adachi-

"I know what the hell you did."

Speak of the devil.

Cinder turned around and saw Adachi walked towards her, his hands in his pockets. "I gotta admit, your plan is unique. I applaud you."

"Charming, coming from you," Cinder snarked. "Didn't you get caught?"

"Yeah, only because of a slight misuse of a sentence," Adachi reminisced. "My biggest mistake yet."

"Why are you here, Adachi?"

"Why, I'm only here to interrogate you. First off, why Dimitri of all people? He was stupid, he talked big, he was a Casanova wannabe, but he was harmless."

"Simple. I want to prove that I am in complete control of this game."

"Or maybe it's because you're too scared to go for the more threatening targets."

This got Cinder a bit riled up. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you're a coward. You sit behind other, controlling them like chess pieces. You're like the king on a chess board now that I think about; you act high and mighty, but you have to get others to do your bidding, and get knocked down, and you're nothing but a pathetic loser."

"I am _nothing_ like that, you moronic fool. Dimitri was only the start. Next time I'll go for someone bigger. I have this entire game wrapped around this game. Who knows? Maybe you'll be next."

Adachi only chuckled.

"I'd like to see try."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Person) - (Person the voted for)**

 **Tohru Adachi - Cinder Fall**

 **Hercule Satan - Flame Princess**

 **Dimitri Lousteau** **\- Flame Princess**

 **Ochaco** **Urakaka - Cinder Fall**

 **Cinder Fall -** **Dimitri Lousteau**

 **Big Band -** **Dimitri Lousteau**

 **Goro Majima -** **Dimitri Lousteau**

 **Gogo Tomago -** **Dimitri Lousteau**

 **Dr. Heinz Doofenzmirz -** **Dimitri Lousteau**

 **Murdoc Niccals - Flame Princess**

 **Katara -** **Dimitri Lousteau**

 **Mandy- Flame Princess**

 **Moira -** **Dimitri Lousteau**

 **Flame Princess - Cinder Fall**

 **Yep, after every chapter, I show off who the campers wanted to vote off. BECAUSE SCREW PRIVACY!**

 **Now, we finally got this chapter done and over with! I apologize if the chapter seems too short. Trust me, once we get the ball rolling, longer chapters are gonna be a thing, so don't worry your pretty little heads.**

 **28th.) Dimitri Lousteau- The Wannabe Casanova**

 **I absolutely adored writing Dimitri (then again I love writing all the characters so), but there was very little I could work with plot wise. So, I decided to make him the first contestant out based on two things:**

 **1\. I wanted the first contestant out to be the first victim of Cinder's reign of terror, and seeing as how Dimitri had a schoolboy crush on her, it would make sense for her to manipulate him**

 **2\. I remember seeing this suggested before on another story that suggested a aftermath. Seeing Dimitri as the perfect host for such a thing, with his crazy attitude and such, that got my wheels turning. So don't working Dimitri fans, this ain't the last time you're seeing the iguana.**

 **Now, I have a poll that has the question of "Who's your favorite camper?" If you haven't pick your character, go ahead and do that.**

 **Now, the next challenge, I'm gonna get into the holiday season and do a Christmas challenge! So, if you have any ideas for a Christmas challenge, that would be great.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and tell me your favorite moments from this chapter! (good fucking god i feel like an everyday youtuber)**

 **Peace out my friends!**


	8. You're a mean one, Mr Chris

**DISCLAIMER: **This is gonna be a lot more vulgar than most TD Crossovers. Mainly because it includes one of Danganronpa's raunchiest, of not**** ** _ **the**_** ** **raunchiest, characters. Just a warning to all the kiddos out there.****

 ** **GUESS WHO'S BACK****

 ** **BACK AGAIN****

 ** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

"Last time on Total Drama Pandemonium," Chris recapped the last episode. "The campers finally got into their teams; The Nomadic Nobodies, and the Wandering Weridos," The teams are shown on screen. "And for our first ever challenge, we decided to take a ride on the wild side, by jumping into volcano for puzzle pieces," The volcano is shown.

"Some people were amazing," Miu's and Gogo's jump were shown. "Some people were smart," Waluigi cheating is shown. "But at the end of the challenge, Waluigi sacrificed a little brain damage to get his team the win. How did he get brain damage? Let's just say that, things got heated up." Chris said, chuckled sadistically as the monstrous Flame Princess rampaged on the island.

"And at the end of the day, Dimitri was voted out by his team due to a crime he had supposedly committed," He laughed again, as Dimitri getting boated off and Cinder's sabotage was shown. "Man, I love how we're already getting into this season!"

Chris was shown once more on the island's dock. "Now then, today is a very jolly day, but sadly-not-sadly, another camper will be voted off once more. Who will fail? Who will succeed? Will anyone's heart grow three sizes? Hehehe, doubt it. Find out now, on Total! Drama! PANDEMONIUM!" Chris said as the camera zoomed out, to show that the island had... snow on it?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Nomadic Nobodies)**

"FUCKING WHY IS IT SNOWING!?" Miu angrily yelled. "MY HAND FEELS LIKE IT'S GONNA FREEZE RIGHT THE FUCK OFF!"

As the Nobodies gathered in their cabin to discuss about their game plan, they came to the harshness that is snow. Since the meeting was gathered in the boys, the girls had to move next door. While most of the girls being fine with it, like Katara and Webby, a certain inventor was... less than pleased by the freezing weather.

"HEY!" JoJo said, covering the ears of Webby. "Watch your damn language!"

"O-Oh. Sorry..." Miu depressingly said. Edgeworth facepalmed.

" _This team is like a bunch of different flavors of Gumshoe,"_ Edgeworth thought, laughing at the thought of 13 or so Gumshoes yelling about instant noodles and pals.

"Alright, Edgey," Midna yawned. "Tell us. Why in the world did you wake us up this early?"

"Simple," Edgeworth started to explain. "We need to find a way so our team won't be as... I'll say against each other."

"Oh, that's the reason you fucking called us here?!" Miu growled. "You could've just told us at the Mess Hall!"

"Yes, I could've," Edgeworth said. "But there's the possibility that the enemy team could be there, hear us and mess with our plans."

"Oh, like they can fucking hear us! Besides, we won last challenge, so we must be doing something right! Besides me being on this shithole of a team. HAH-HAHA-"

"You're half of the problem," Raven suddenly said catching everyone off guard.

"Wait, what?" Miu questioned. "Are you jealous of my golden looks and golden brain? Can't blame you for tha-"

"Zip it," The dark and brooding Titan said, never looking up from her book. "You constantly yell insult after insult, innuendo after innuendo, and you expect for people to respect you? Sure, you might be pretty and smart, but that's literally all you have. You don't have friends, you're not kind, you are every sense of the word 'problem.'"

Miu was taken back from Raven's callout. Unable to even stutter, Miu just walked out of the cabin, the door slamming behind her. The room was silent for a good minute until Mae chuckled, "Je-sus. And I thought I was a jackass."

"Sure, I was a bit rude," Raven stated. "But I just couldn't stand her for anymore time."

"For once, I agree with the goth," Bass crossed his arms, resting on the wall. "The only reason I'm allowing her to upgrade me is because of her intelligence. After that, she's as worthless as a measly fly."

"She's annoying," Samus bluntly said.

Fry, however, was actually kinda worried for Miu. Sure, she was what Raven described said. A vulgar, rude, inventor who's only pros were intelligence and good looks. But, after being roommates with someone who is as vulgar and rude as she is, maybe he could talk to her. "Hey, Edgeworth," Fry asked. "Aren't you worried about Miu?"

"To be honest, no," Miles said. "We have been on this island long enough to know what this is how Miu is. After a few hours, she's gonna go back to bragging about herself."

"But what if she doesn't?" Fry retorted.

Edgeworth huffed and fixed his glasses. "Well, if you really feel the need to consult her, be my guest. Just don't be sad you can't get through to her. You were a pizza delivery boy, not a counselor."

"I'd like it if you _didn't_ remind me of my old job," Fry said before leaving the room to go and check up on Miu. After he left, the Soldier cackled.

"I told you maggots that you should've made me leader! For I am American, therefore a descendant of George Washington! Then, I would never tell a lie, except only sometimes!"

Waluigi, really not wanting to go through another one of the Soldier's insane rants, looked at Joseph's pocket, finding a lighter. Pickpocketing the Joestar, he grabbed the lighter, and inched closer to a part of Soldier's uniform. As the American madman yelled on about Abraham Lincoln, the pink-nosed cheater lit his uniform, only a small bit.

After going on about the U.S.A, the Soldier smelt something on fire and looked at the back of his uniform, then proceeded to laugh. "Maggots, I can't be on fire, I am already ablaze with the passion for WAR!"

5 minutes later, a flaming Soldier ran out of the cabin, running towards the ocean, yelling, "I! AM! ON! FIRE!"

 **(Nomadic Nobodies cabin- Girls' side)**

Fry walked three steps to his right as he approached the girls' door. He knocked on it as he asked, "Hey, Miu? Are you alright in there?"

The door creaked open as Miu peeked into the outside, her mouth quivering. "W-What is it, Fry? Did the book fucker get you to deliver more insults?"

"What? No!" Fry responded, letting himself in. "I only came here to see if you were ok."

"Well, I'm fucking not," Miu swore. "How come no one likes me?! I'm the gorgeous girl genius! I've made some of coolest damn inventions ever made! And look at my tits, they're massive!"

Fry decided to ignore that last comment, instead trying to make Miu feel better. Suddenly, he thought of a idea. "Oh, your inventions! Can I see some of them? I have some experience of inventions, yours can't be too different!"

Miu's face suddenly lit up, as her mouth fixed into a grin. "Of course! I'll show you all of my fucking amazing inventions!" she laughed as she crouched down under her bed, grabbing a case. As she opened it, he pulled out some sort of sensor. "Now, the first invention I wanna show you is this baby!"

"Hey, is that a sensor?" Fry questioned.

"Wow, you actually figured out it's a sensor! But can you guess what kinda sensor!?" Miu asked back, making Fry only shrug. "That's what I thought! I call this baby the 'Hookup Counter'!"

"'Hookup counter?'"

"It counts how many people you've fucked! Or how many have fucked you!"

Fry only chuckled, responding with "Cool." Without the orange haired man's permission, Miu pointed the sensor at him and looked at the counter. She cackled.

"HAH-HAHA! Didn't expect that!" She said as he threw it back into the case, and pulled out a machine that looked like an arm with a boxing glove on the fist.

"What's that?"

"'Auto-Puncher that Punches You for Telling Terrible Dirty Jokes'!"

"Why is the name so literal!?"

'Who cares? Sometimes I'm too lazy to think of names. I'm constantly crankin' out new inventions! You can't expect me to name 'em all! I mean, do you name each of your little dudes after you blast 'em into a tissue?"

 **BAM!**

Miu grunted as the boxing glove suddenly shot up and punched her right in the stomach, Fry rushing to her aid. The man from the future helping her, she moaned, "That was so sudden... S-still, it was a pretty good punch..." Back to her normal self, she laughed, pulling some sort of ray gun. "Hehehehehe... Alright, sorry to cut your fun short, but I got one more invention to show!"

"What's that?" Fry asked. He knew it was a ray gun, but if it's _Miu's_ ray gun, god knows that it can do.

"This baby'll teleport underwear in a flash! I call it the 'Goin' Commando' gun! Just point this light at a pair of underwear, and you can send it anywhere you want! Whaddaya think!? Cool shit, right!?"

"Wow, you can teleport stuff?!"

"Not all objects! Just underwear!"

Fry's face formed into a disappointed look. Suddenly, Miu was taken back, saying, "Wh-What...? D-Don't look at me like that with those sad eyes... I just wanted to show this stuff to you..."

Fry looked back at the shaking inventor, and showed a smile on his face. "Oh, don't worry about that."

"H-huh?"

"It's nice that you're having so much fun making these inventions. It's probably half of the reason that you even do inventing in the first place, right?"

"Ya think so? That makes me happy. Yeah, my inventions are..." Miu began to say. She suddenly shifted back to her loud personality as she cackled, "Hah-hahahahaha! My inventions are always awesome, without even sayin' it! But even geniuses like to be praised! You seem to understand that pretty well!"

She looked at Fry, a look on her face that was both smug and sincere. "Y'know, you're pretty alright! I'll treat you real good from now on! Just make sure my technique doesn't blow both of your heads off! HAH-HAHAHA!"

 **XXXX**

 **"Y'know, Miu reminds me a lot of Bender," Fry thought out loud. "Expect she's both a chick and human. Wonder how they would interact..."**

 **He shuddered at the thought.**

 **XXXX**

 **(Wandering Weridos' cabin- Balcony)**

As Majima stood on the balcony of his team's cabin, cigarette in hand, he thought about last night, about Cinder and Dimitri. About how he was _used_ just to get someone out. Oh, how he loathed that. He wasn't a tool, he was never a tool, and he will never be a tool, as far as he was concerned. He was the Mad Dog of Shimano, damn it. The last thing he needed was some maiden to ruin his image.

As he thought, he saw Flame Princess sitting on the beach, the snow melting around her. Suddenly, Goro had an idea. Walking over to the being made of fire, he greeted, "Hey, you're up early, dontcha think?" It was true. Chris hadn't announced his morning announcement.

Being caught off guard, Phoebe looked behind here, and only sighed when she just saw Majima. "Oh, hey," she greeted back. "I know, but it's just that I've been thinking."

Sitting next to her, Majima asked, "'Bout what?"

"It's just… Just that I feels sad for Dimitri, you know? He was weird, sure, but he didn't seem like the person who would want to hurt others. Almost feels like I was used."

"You _were_. Trust me, I was too."

"Wait, what?"

"Cinder used you as a tool to eliminate Dimitri. I was also a tool," Majima bluntly said. Phoebe's falmes suddenly grew.

"AGH!" She growled. "I should've known!"

"Calm down there, toots," Majima laughed. "Trust me, I'm as pissed about as you, but you gotta control yourself." Flame Princess did what she was told, a apologetic look on her face. Majima smiled, saying, "Don't look at me like that. All I'm asking is an alliance."

"Wait, what?" Flame Princess asked. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to let someone who almost _murdered you_ on your alliance?"

Majima laughed once again. "Ah, I've been through worse. So, how 'bout it? Ya wanna take down the bitch together?"

Flame Princess thought for a moment. Majima, despite being almost cooked alive, just shrugged it off, claiming that he's survived things worst that that. To be so daring and carefree about such things was both brave and moronic. True, he's in the yakuza, but even things yakuza do shouldn't be compared to what happened.

But seeing how kind Majima looked despite being so insane, Flame Princess knew her answer. Not wanting to anger the Mad Dog, Phoebe nodded with a smile, saying, "Sure. Thanks."

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Majima chuckled. Before Flame Princess could say her response, Chris' voice rang through the island.

"Campers, please go to Mess Hall for a very merry challenge!" It bellowed. Majima stood up and walked off, but not before he stopped himself.

"Oh, and if you find anyone trust worthy enough, feel free to include them," He said, before walking off to the Mess Hall.

 **XXXX**

 **"You know, when this game started," Flame Princess rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't expect Majima to be so kind."**

 **XXXX**

As everyone arrived in the Mess Hall, they were served their normal slop. As Flame Princess sat next to Urakaka, the heroine asked the princess, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," Phoebe laughed. "You don't have to keep worrying about me all the time."

"She really should though," Majima, who sat across from them. "After all, you _were_ dumped by a giant bucket of water."

Before the princess could say anything else, Chris walked in, wearing an odd set of clothing, looking just like Saint Nick, beard and all. Naturally, everyone reacted in confusion.

"Uhhh… Chris?" Hercule said, bewildered by the sight of Chris dressed like Santa. "What in god's name are you wearing?"

"OH NO!" Waluigi cried. "HE'S TRANSFORMING INTO SANTY CLAUS!"

"That's obviously just a damn costume, you idiot!" JoJo yelled back.

"Everyone, calm down," Chris said, a little muffled due to the beard. "This is just for the challenge. We're doing a Christmas themed one!"

"It's in the middle of damn summer, you dipshit!" Murdoc shot back.

"Look, I agreed to do a Christmas challenge, so we're doing a Christmas challenge," Chris shot down. "Suck it up, bassist boy."

"Now then, our challenge for today," Chris began, taking off the beard. "The first phase of this is to simply make Christmas themed objects. Build toys and wrap them, cut down trees and put up ornaments, make your own lights, you know, things like that. The best toys, trees, decorations, ornaments, lights, etc. wins the first phase. You will have 3 whole hours to do so, so make it count.

"Now the second phase, oh that's way more fun. Once it hits night, you will take your things and go to either a helicopter or a motored powered dinghy. Whoever wins the first round gets first pick. You will either fly or swim your way to a set person's home, infiltrate in, and set up your own things. Give them your toys, plant your decorations around the house, and plug in your tree. You will have a set of 5 people. Whoever fills out that list of good boys and girls, or at least has the most done, wins immunity, and the losing team will have to eliminate someone from their team."

"Hold up," Gogo stopped the host, as Edgeworth mentioned about this challenge being another thing to sue Chris over. "Are we seriously breaking and entering just to do some dumb challenge?"

"No," Chris wagged his finger. "You're breaking and entering to do this _amazing_ challenge while dressed as Santa!"

"That's it," Adachi stood up and began walking out. "I'm done. You can't catch me dead wearing that dumbass thing."

"No worries, Adachi. Only around 4 or 5 people are forced to do so, and as long as you have the bare essentials, like the hat and the overwhelming amount of fluff, you're good. Now then, get going."

 **XXXX**

 **"I still say doing a Christmas challenge in the middle of summer is a dumbass idea," Murdoc said, his arms crossed.**

 **XXXX**

 **"Raiding someone's house, wah?" Waluigi thought out loud, his hand on his ice cream cone chin. He suddenly flashed a mischievous grin as he said, "Well, no one will notice if a certain invitation was stolen, right?"**

 **XXXX**

 **"Ah yes, breaking into people's houses and giving them things!" The Solider yelled. "I'M AN EXPERT ON THAT! ESPECIALLY IF IT'S AMERCIA I'M GIVING THEM!"**

 **XXXX**

 **"Isn't breaking and entering kinda… Illegal?" Mae scratched the back of her ear. "Ah well. Crimes."**

 **XXXX**

 **"Oh, I really hope I get to be one of the Santas!" Webby said, excited. "It sounds so exciting!"**

 **XXXX**

"Alright, so who's doing what?" Edgeworth asked, as the Nobodies gathered around their table, away from the Weirdos.

"I might as well do the lights," Miu huffed. "It's not like any of you fuckin' morons could do that! Oh, and Waluidiot should make the toys. He already looks like a fuckin' elf!"

"Hey!" Waluigi yelled at the vulgar inventor. He placed his hand on his chin as he thought out loud, "Then again, people would absolutely love Waluigi-graced toys!"

"Me and JoJo could get some trees," Korrina suggested. "Should be easy enough."

"I SHALL MAKE ORNAMENTS OF AMERICA! MADE FROM WAR!" Soldier saluted.

"Alright then," Edgeworth said. "If anyone feels the need to help anyone else, feel free."

As the team began to spread and leave the Mess Hall, the Soldier was suddenly stopped from a force behind him. As he looked behind him, he saw Mandy pulling on his uniform.

"HELLO, LITTLE GIRL!" Soldier yelled, crouching down to the demon child's level. "What do you want of Smissmas this year?!"

"Shut it," Mandy glared at the American lunatic. "All I'm gonna say is that I'll give you anything you want if you help me out."

"Even capitalism?!"

"Yes."

The Soldier suddenly stood up straight and saluted, as he said, "Yes, Lieutenant Mandy!" After he bellowed that out, he marched his way out of the Mess Hall, and Mandy went back to her team's table

 **XXXX**

 **"** **Ok, even I have to admit," Mandy said. "That was way too easy."**

 **XXXX**

As the blonde devil walked back to her table, the Weridos were discussing the exact same thing: who was doing what.

"I suppose I could make some robot toys," Doofensmirtz suggested. "It's not the most creative thing, but it's something."

 _Doofensmirtz suggesting an idea!_

"You really need to find a way to shut that damn thing up," Murdoc mentioned.

"Trust me, I've tried."

"I suppose I should get the lights, correct?" Moira said, disinterested in the challenge. "I am the smartest person here after all."

"Me and Urakaka could get the ornaments," Katara said with a warm smile.

"Don't worry, I'll get y'all some tree," Majima chuckled.

"Good work," Cinder complimented. "Now, you all are free to go." As everyone went, Cinder suddenly grabbed Murdoc's shoulder.

"The hell do you want?" Murdoc snarled at the Maiden. In response, Cinder simply smirked.

"I have an alliance with me," She started. "And I feel like you would be a terrific addition to it."

The bassist looked at her in skepticism. "What's in it for me?"

"Oh, simply a spot in at least the final... 10, maybe?"

Murdoc thought about this decision for only around 5 seconds, before grinning and saying his answer, holding out his hand.

"Deal."

 **(Korrina and Joesph)**

"Come on out, Lucario!" Korrina yelled as she threw out a small red and white sphere. A ray of red shot out of ball, as Lucario appeared from said ray, awaiting his trainer's orders. "Use Bone Rush to cut down that tree!" She pointed. Nodding, the blue creature suddenly summoned one light blue staff, looking alike to that of a bone. In a swift motion, Lucario ran towards a small tree, cutting it down. Having completing its mission, he dragged the tree back towards Korrina, who gently patted his head.

"Alright, I gotta admit," JoJo, who was laying on a tree, said, catching Korrina's attention. "That was frickin' cool."

Korrina smiled and laughed. "Thanks."

"Though, I have to ask," the defeater of the Pillar Men stood up and reached for something. "Can it do this?" He suddenly pulled out a pair of clackers, and started spinning them wildly.

Until one smashed him right on the top of his head.

JoJo screamed in pain, clenching his head. "GOD DAMN IT, NOT AGAIN!"

Korrina rushed to the JoJo's side, saying, "Are you alright?" With Lucario following soon after. Joseph simply laughed it off and picked up the clackers with his right hand, while the other was still rubbing his head.

"Ah, it's nothing that time won't fix," He said. Now, he started spinning the clackers once again, this time more carefully. As a few seconds past, the clackers has some sort of strange yellow lighting around them. " **CLACKER VOLLEY**!" He yelled, throwing the pair of clackers towards another small tree, cutting it in half, albeit more messy.

Korrina didn't care though. "That was so cool! And what was that light coming off it?!"

"That's what's called, 'the Ripple.'" Joesph explained. "...Or Hamon. Or Sendo. Really, I don't give a crap. Basically, it's a special breathing technique that heals things and defeats things like vampires and other various ghouls through the power of the sun."

Korrina absorbed all the information that the Hamon user could give her, but suddenly, she thought of something. Something about the challenge.

"I've gotta go check up on Miu," Korrina said, as she started walking away. "Take care of Lucario for me."

"Huh?" Joesph grunted. "Why?"

"It's Miu."

"Fair enough."

As Korrina walked towards the girls' side of the Nobodies' side of the cabin, she saw Miu working on some lights, Midna on top of her bed, and Bass with his back against the wall.

"Midna? Bass?" Korrina questioned. "Why are you here?"

"I don't do Christmas," Bass bluntly answered.

"Me neither," Midna turned over so her eyes could meet Korrina. "And I mean that literally."

"Whatever," Korrina then turned to Miu. As she saw the inventor working a little bit harder than a normal person would on lights, she continued with, "Hey, Miu, don't you think you're spending a little too much time on those lights?"

"Eh?" Miu looked up. "Oh, this is just a little present for the loneliest bastard who doesn't have anyone to spend time on the holidays with we find on that list!"

"It's not Christmas though."

"Shut the hell up when I'm explainin' shit to you! Anyway, these lights are a little special! If you stare at 'em long enough while they're flickerin', you'll start feeling really good... And then... Kersploosh!"

It took them all around a minute to figure out what "kersploosh" meant, but once they did, Korrina was blushing wildly, Midna was laughing her ass off, and Bass simply walked out, enough with Miu's… _Miu-ness._

"Y-You can't do that!" Korrina yelled at the inventor, still red like a tomato. "Th-That's obviously _not_ okay!"

"Wh-Why?" Miu said, now shivering. "I just want them to feel good around the holidays..."

"Again, it's not Christmas!" Korrina reminded. She sighed as she continued, "I mean, yeah, this technology is amazing, but I think you're abusing your power."

"And I think you should show my genius a little more respect, Korrimbecile!"

"You were gonna do something that'd be hard to respect!"

"I'm way more worth of respect than some "Mad Dog of whatever the fuck" or overgrown eggplant! Cuz I make inventions that'll make the world grovel before me! With my inventions, I can bring joy to the whole damn world!"

The whole "bring joy to the whole world" part certainly got Korrina's attention. "Huh? Bring joy to everyone?"

"Heh, of course! Didn't you hear Chris announce me as the 'Ultimate Inventor?' Or were your ears full of shit? When you're a genius like me and have such a talent you gotta use your talent for the greater good. Then again, I don't expect that a pleb like you to understand."

"Sheeh, if you didn't have such an attitude, it'd be so much more easier to respect you. Just don't use those lights, alright?"

"Alright, alright, fine. No need to get your panties in a twist." As the argument ended, Korrina walked out of the door to go back to JoJo, and Midna said something.

"Good lord, it felt like some drill sergeant was arguing with one of their soldiers. You aren't gonna listen to her, aren't you?"

"Fuck no. And how the hell do you know what a drill sergeant is?"

"Soldier exists."

 **(Moira)**

As Moira stayed in the Mess Hall, she was taking care of the lights, calm and collected while doing so. Soon after she got done with one set of lights however, Cinder entered the building and sat across from her.

"What do you want?" Moira said, not even looking up from her work.

"Simple. A proposition," Cinder explained. "I'm making an alliance, an alliance where I promise to bring everyone to the top."

Moira already had her answer. "Yes."

"Well, that was certainly easy enough."

"Look, I would be stupid not to accept. It means that I would be able to study this island further. Might I ask, who else is in?"

"Me, Mandy and Murdoc."

 **(Urakaka and Katara)**

In the girls' side of the Weirdos side, both Urakaka and Katara were creating ornaments and talking about their friends back home.

"Aang sounds really fun," Urakaka said with a warm smile. "He sounds really lucky to have a friend like you."

"Yeah. Me and Sokka were were the real lucky ones though," Katara, said reflecting on what happened to her in the past. "If we hadn't found him, who knows what the Fire Nation would've done."

Their conversation was cut short however, as Flame Princess entered the cabin, saying, "Katara, do you mind if you could leave? I need to ask Urakaka something."

"Why only her?" Katara asked. "I won't tell anyone. Promise."

Flame Princess thought for just a moment, till she said, "Well, I guess you're trustworthy. Alright, so you remember last challenge?"

"Yeah. I hope you're still OK," Katara worried.

Flame Princess sat down as she smiled. "I'm fine, you don't have to keep worrying about me. Anyway, Majima found out that I _wasn't_ actually Dimitri. It was Cinder."

"I knew that she was trouble," Katara said, before remembering who told her. "Wait, _Majima?!_ Are you sure that he's safe?"

Urakaka chuckled as she answered her question with, "Oh no, he's actually really nice once he drops that Mad Dog act. Anyway, what did he say, Phoebe?"

"Oh, he asked me to joined his alliance, and he said to only asked trustworthy people. You're the first person who came to mind, Urakaka. So, I came straight to you once we were free. Now, do you two want to join?"

"Of course!" Urakaka answered with a smile. "After all, I am a hero, and heroes are supposed to help others in need!"

"Sure," Katara also answered. "I could help with finding trustworthy people. I mean, I'm not Toph, but still."

"Great!" Phoebe said, now with a smile on her face. "Hey, do you mind if I help?"

 **(Majima)**

As Majima wielded an axe to cut down trees, chopping away at wood, he thought of who to get into his alliance. Big Band would seem to be interested, seeing as how he was manipulated, unintentionally or not. JoJo and Korrina would seem down with it, Waluigi was a big fat maybe, The Nomad wouldn't seem to be interested in things like alliances, and Adachi-

"Hey."

Speak of the devil.

As Majima looked behind him, he saw the former murderer walking towards him, a sly smile on his face. "What the fuck do ya want?" He questioned. "Can ya see I'm busy?"

"Oh, It's nothing much that I want. Just wanted to talk about how you're gonna take down Cinder," Adachi explained. "Thing is... I want in."

"How the hell do you know about me and my alliance?" Majima questioned.

"I was walking past our cabin, when I overheard that princess explain the whole damn thing. To be honest, I knew as much. I was a detective after all. But, still, I only wish to help out. Not because of some revenge or pride shit... But just because I wanna see her fall. Get crushed. Humiliated. Frustrated. Because it's fun to shut people up when they start getting cocky."

Suddenly, Majima swung the axe towards Adachi until the axe was damn near close to his neck. Adachi, however, stood still. The axe was brought back, as Majima rested it on his shoulder.

"Nah," He said. "Ya ain't worth the damn trouble."

"I knew you wouldn't do that?" Adachi said, a nonchalant look on his face. "Though, I've gotta admit, that was gutsy, swinging an axe at a guy with a gun."

"Well, you were pretty ballsy yourself," Majima complimented. "Now, what's this about a gun?"

Adachi laughed as he reached into his pocket and took out a revolver. "The whole damn reason why I joined the police force was so I can legally own a gun. Don't worry, it's empty. My offer still stands though."

"Yeah, yeah, tell you what, I'll think about. Now go away, you fucking sociopath."

 **(Waluigi and Fry)**

As Waluigi worked on his toys, such as robots and figurines of himself, Fry walked in, trying to help the purple cheater. Note how I said _trying_. Most of the time, whenever Fry would make a toy, it would just fall apart.

"Fry, you moron," Waluigi snarled. "You're not helping Waluigi at all!"

"Hey, don't worry!" He reassured as he grabbed a screwdriver and tossed it up in the air to look fancy. "I've got this in the bag!" But as he tried to grab the screwdriver, it moved towards Waluigi's head, smacking him in the head. Before he could yell at the man from the future, the Nomad walked in, wanting to help.

"What the heck do you want, you... whatever you are?" Waluigi asked. The Nomad pointed towards the toy parts, signaling that he wanted to help. Waluigi, however, didn't catch on, asking, "What do you want to eat Waluigi's parts? Well, too bad! He needs them!"

"I think he wants to help, Waluigi," Fry considered.

The tennis player still glared. "Well, what can you do to help? Make an actual robot or something?"

To answer his question, The Nomad of Nowhere clapped his hands, and when Waluigi was about to insult him for thinking that clapping was gonna help, suddenly, parts for a full toy robot grew eyes, legs, and arms, and started assembling itself, as both Waluigi and Fry watched, the former in bewilderment and the latter like it was a normal thing.

"Huh. Cool," was all Fry said. However, Waluigi grabbed him by his shoulders and started shaking him.

" _Just_ cool?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" He yelled in excitement. "IMAGINE THE MONEY WE CAN MAKE SHOWING THIS THING OFF! WE CAN BE RICH WITH THIS GUY! Waluigi can see it now! Waluigi will finally get he rightfully and utterly deserves! Respect! Recognition! Fame! Fortune! A spot in Smash Bros.! Little kids will finally stop being scared of Waluigi! People would view him as the up and coming underdog! WAHAHAHAHA!" As Waluigi cackled, he walked out of the cabin, completely abandoning his station.

"Hey, do you mind if you could do the rest?" Fry asked as he got up. The Nomad nodded with a thumbs up. "Thanks." Fry ran off, presumably to go get Waluigi.

 **(One hour later...)**

"Alright everyone!" Chris' voice rang through the camp. "Time's up! Come back with your immediately!"

Minutes later, the teams arrived with all their things, covered head to toe in toy parts, glitter, wood, and other things. "Alright, everyone! Let's see all your things!"

First off were the Nobodies. They had small robot Waluigis and figurines of Waluigi (which Waluigi heavily took pride in), small skateboard ramps for said figurines, other miscellaneous toys, hot pink lights with a mixture of green, red and white as well, 5 small trees covered in somewhat messy ornaments colored with the colors of the U.S.A flag.

"While the paint job on the figurines and ornaments is lacking," Chris admitted, which got a "blame Fry" from Waluigi and a speech about America from the Soldier. "And the cut on the tree could be better, everything still looks good. I especially like the lights. I gotta admit, they're pretty."

"The ornaments and figurines literally scream 'narcissism' in big bold letters, but everything else's fine," Chef said uninterested, before mumbling about having to review Christmas decorations.

Next up were the Weridos, which had generic robot toys, and when Doofensmirtz tried to show off what they did, it exploded in his face. They also had creepy looking, deep purple lights that flashed the occasional green or red, another 5 small trees that had beautiful looking light blue and white ornaments, fitting in well with the Christmas theme.

"Ok, so the toys blow up and are generic, and the lights are creepy as all heck," Chris complained. "Out of everything, you _had_ to screw up that? I'll admit, the ornaments are nice, but those two are deal breakers."

"Don't listen to him," Chef chimed him. "They're fine."

"So, the winners of the first phase are the Nomadic Nobodies!" Chris announced. "Now, Edgeworth, since you basically made yourself your team's leader, you pick your team's vehicle."

"Helicopter, easily," Edgeworth answered.

"Alright then. Now, the Santas on the Nobodies is gonna be Soldier, Korrina, Miu, Waluigi and Webby. The Weridos are gonna have Gogo, Katara, Doofensmirtz, Hercule, and Majima. Now, you all have some free time before night time, so feel free to calm down and relax. Now, get out."

As everyone walked off, Majima suddenly stopped Big Band with a greeting. "Hey, hold up."

Big Band turned around and saw Majima. While he knew that the Mad Dog was yakuza, there was something about him that just told Big Band that he wasn't that bad of a guy, just a little eccentric. "Yeah, What do you need?"

"You know how we eliminated Dimitri last time?" Majima asked

"Yeah. What about it?" Big Band shot back with his own question.

"Well, We made the wrong call. Cinder, that bitch, she was the one, not Dimitri. We were played like a damn fiddle."

Big Band looked away in shame, in shame that, after making promise after promise about keeping everyone ok and safe from terrible people, he was manipulated to eliminate someone who, while he wasn't clean, wasn't doing anything bad either. What hurt him more is that _he helped plant in the seed of doubt_. Looking back on Majima, he said, "What, are you gonna start mocking me about not being able to keep people safe? You were manipulated too, y'know."

"Calm down man. I ain't a jackass. Trust me, I'm as pissed off as you. I'm telling you this so I can ask you to join my alliance."

"You should've said so in the start."

"Well, that was easy enough."

"Look, I just wanna help people, and the best way that _we_ can help is banding together and taking Cinder down."

While this was happening inside, outside something much shorter was asked. Webby tried to pry back into Edgeworth's fear of earthquakes. "Mr. Edgeworth, Why won't you tell me about your deal with earthquakes?"

Miles once again looked disgruntled, and answered with, "I would tell you, but not once you're older."

 **XXXX**

 **"I understand that Webby simply wants to help," Edgeworth reassured. "But I don't wanna scar her with my stories. It took me so long to get rid of the nightmares, who knows how long it would take for a little girl like her?"**

 **XXXX**

 **(Night)**

"Alright Santas!" Chris' voice bellowed through the island, signaling the ones chosen. "It's time. Come out with your outfits!"

They did what they were told to do, all with different characteristics for their costumes. Waluigi's outfit was colored purple instead of red and the hat had his signature upside down L, Miu's had another color change, this time being pink, and had the top of the costume completely bare, showing a large amount of her... "fine arts." She also had her straps around her stomach, this time a bell instead of a ring. The Soldier's had all the colors of the U.S.A flag, and had several copies of speeches made from historical figures taped on. Korrina's was a mixture of red and blue, signifying both her colors, and Lucario's, and the hat was replaced with a helmet. Lastly, Webby's had a mixture of pink and purple and had specialized shoes for her webbed feet.

Now, Gogo's costume was yellow and had these really neat looking discs, presumably for speedy skating. Majima had his signature snakeskin-motif from his jacket onto the costume with a image of a red oni on the back, signifying his tatto. Katara's was a ocean blue color and had a canteen full of water, probably to help her team with problems concerning getting into houses. Hercule's had a maroon coloring, with a more poofy-er hat to help with his hair. He also had a sort of pouch, filled to the brim with gadgets and knickknacks. Finally, Doofensmirtz simply had a black design look to it with a tag that said "Made by Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated", as he complained that they couldn't even remove the evil part.

"Alright," Chris said while giving the teams a list and 2 radios each. "This list has all 5 victims you're gonna give a jolly ol' time. Those 2 radios are meant to stay here and with the santas, as it allows the people staying here to communicate with the Santas, giving them directions and whatnot. Now, get going."

As the teams looked at the list, they read off each of the people.

 **Nomadic Nobodies:**

 **Luigi** (Waluigi growled angrily, vowing that he would humiliate the cowardly ghostbuster one day.)

 **Dick Gumshoe** (Edgeworth smiled, remembering the times that Gumshoe actually helped out with things like evidence and saving Maya.)

 **Teen Titans** (Raven also smirked, wondering how the Titans have been ever since she was gone.)

 **Roll** (Bass frowned, hating the robot's older brother with a passion.)

 **Byakuya Togami** (Miu swore under her breath, causing JoJo to quickly scold her for swearing in front of a child, being Webby.)

 **Wandering Weridos:**

 **Peacock** (Big Band chuckled, imagining what chaos the little android girl could be getting into.)

 **Kazuma Kiryu** (Majima laughed, seeing the clallenge as just an opportunity to fight the Dragon of Dojima.)

 **Videl** (Hercule laughed, happy to see her daughter again to tell her how things are going on the island.)

 **Katsuki** Bakugo (Urakaka feared that Katsuki might scare off the Santas on her team.)

 **Ryotaro Dojima** (Adachi looked away, but smiled, not out of slyness, but one out of friendship, happy that Dojima still contacts him in prison.)

Setting up the radios, the people being left on the island decided to go into their cabins, as the Santas went into their respective vehicles.

The true challenge has begun.

 **(Nomadic Nobodies' Santas)**

"Alright, so our first person is a man named 'Luigi,'" Edgeworth mentioned from the radio, reading from the list, as the Santas flew high into the sky with auto pilot on. "Waluigi, you growled when you heard his name and both of your names sound similar. I assume you know him?"

"Wah, yeah," Waluigi frowned. "The loser is afraid of ghosts, and _he's_ in Smash! So is a oversized crocodile and some assistant dog! Why can't Waluigi? In fact, he feels a song coming on!"

"Please don't-" Korrina tried to stop the purple cheater, but was too late.

 _"Waluigi, the pink nose cheater, has a very pinky nose._

 _And if you ever saw it, you say it's... er… pink!_

 _All of the other smashers used to laugh and call him lame._

 _They never let poor Waluigi, join any smash games._

 _But then one smash game, Nintendo said to him, 'Waluigi, with a nose so pink, won't you be an assist trophy!'"_

Waluigi sang and sung, till he got to the part about being an assist trophy, after which he screamed in anger, causing Miu to laugh her ass off.

"Yes, well," Edgeworth cleared his throat. "You'll be delivering the things to his house along with Miu. Do whatever you like, just remember your objective."

 **(Wandering Weridos' Santas)**

"Your first target is an friend of mine actually," Big Band mentioned from the radio, as the boat swam its way towards their target. "Peacock. Katara, Majima, you two will be going to be the delivery."

"Got it," Katara said, focusing on her mission. Majima just laughed.

"No need to be scared, Bandy," He nicknamed. "I won't hurt that Peacock girl."

"I'm not worried," Big Band stated. "It's just that Peacock's a little on the crazy side."

"Great! That makes everything better!"

 **(The Mario Brothers' house)**

As the helicopter landed on top of heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom's house, Waluigi and Miu jumped out of the helicopter.

"Don't be so loud," Korrina whispered to the cheater and inventor, who only shrugged it off. As the two jumped down the chimny, Miu first, Waluigi second, they started signaling for Korrina, Webby, and Soldier to get everything down. As they waited, Waluigi walked up the stairs to find not only Luigi, but Mario as well. Seeing this as an opportunity, he gently placed a pot on the shelf next to Luigi's bed, and a small bomb with eyes next to Mario's, all while stealing their clocks.

"Waluidiot!" Miu alerted quietly from downstairs, causing the self-pitying cheater to look down, to see Miu stealing food from the fridge and stuffing it into the bags they were given. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Making sure that these two dweebs have the best moring," Waluigi answered. He noticed Miu stealing food as he questioned back, "Why are you stealing food?"

"I can't deal with whatever the fuck Chef serves us anymore. Now shut up and help me set up some shit."

As soon and quickly as he could, Waluigi quickly tiptoed downstairs to help Miu set up the tree. As they got up the tree, Waluigi continued to try to mess with the Mario Brothers' house, and messing with the shower so it would only dispense cold water, spray painting the walls and ceiling, and just putting places where they don't belong. All the while, Miu was watching these stunts while trying not to laugh out of the sheer absurdity. As the two got out, Miu started laughing.

"Ok, how the everlasting fuck did you get the sink stuck on the ceiling?" She cackled. While the other three were silent, other than Soldier, who was also laughed because everyone else was.

" **OBJECTION!** " Edgeworth yelled from the radio. After a few seconds, he admits, "I was trying to make sense of that completely ridiculous statement while I was objecting, in hopes to find out where it started and where it ended. I didn't."

 **(Lab** **8)**

As the boat parked to the dock leading to the lab, Katara and Majima memorized the directions to the building. Around 15 minutes later, they found the place, and entered inside, creaking open the door. As they towed everything behind them, a small girl that looked straight from a cartoon with orange hair and black holes for eyes with her arms have 3 red eyes on top of them, wearing pink pajamas and wielding an oversized, cartoonish revolver walked out of her room.

"Alright, wise guys!" She said, pointing the gun at the waterbender and yakuza. "Why in the world are in Lab 8 with a Christmas tree?!"

"Wait, we can explain!" Katara tried to revolve the situation, as Majima reached for a bat in his bag, just in case they were about to fight. "We're doing this because of a challenge we were given from a host!"

"Host, eh?" The girl questioned, before saying, "Hold on a minute..." as she squinted her "eyes." She flashed a grin as she laughed and put away her gun. "I know you guys! You're from that reality show that Big Band's on! You should've just said so!"

"Well, we kinda couldn't," Majima laughed along. "Seeing as how you had a gun pointed at us."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, name's Peacock!" Peacock introduced. "Let me help ya with that stuff!"

Now, with an extra two hands, setting things up became way easier. They got the tree and lights up fairly quickly, as talked to the two contestants. "I really hope Brassafrass ain't boring you to death with his 'I'll help veryone blah blah blah' muck!"

"Oh no, he's not," Katara reassured, thankful that the living cartoon is an ally rather than an enemy. "He's actually very kind!"

"Sure, whatever ya say," Peacock shrugged.

"Hey, Peacock, how about after the show, ya wanna fight?" Majima said, thinking about the long term. "I'm starting to think that gun of yours isn't your only trick."

""Eh, sure. Don't start whining about losing once I hand you your butt!"

After everything was set up, the two left after saying their goodbyes and enter back on the boat.

"You two were gone longer than expected," Big Band said. "Lemme guess, Peacock woke up?"

"Bingo," Majima laughed. "Called you 'Brassafrass' something."

Big Band chuckled. "Yeah, that's Peacock alright. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh, she wasn't," Katara reassured. "She actually help us with the tree and lights."

"That's good."

Well, seeing as how writing the next 6 would just be time consuming, do you know what time it is?

 **IT'S MONTAGE TIME, BABY!**

Webby and Korrina jumped down the chimney of Detective Gumshoe's apartment, and as he woke up, he nearly had a heart attack from seeing two people in his apartment. However, after some calming down from Korrina, Gumshoe was very inviting once he found out that they were from the same reality show that Edgeworth was in and on his team, even offering instant noodles, saying, "It's the least I can do, pals," which Korrina happily accepted. After they left the apartment by climbing back up the chimney with rope, Miu was about to joke about how the person's first name was "Dick," but Waluigi thankfully stopped her by putting duct tape on her mouth.

* * *

Majima and Hercule entered Sunshine Orphanage as they dragged the tree in, as Hercule complained. However, Kiryu awoke and was about to beat the shit out of the two for entering his house. However, he noticed Majima, and correctly assumed that this was a challenge. However, Majima still challenged the Dragon of Dojima to a fight, which happened outside the orphanage. Meanwhile, Hercule was stuck fixing up the tree and lights. Afterwards, he watched the brawl between Kiryu and Majima happen, taking notes of moves they did and planning to steal them for his own. Majima gracefully lost, as he said, "Don't worry, Kiryu-chan! I'll beat you eventually!"

* * *

As the Nobodies' Santas arrived at the Titans Tower, Soldier and Webby kicked down a towards the top of the tower, as everyone else threw the tree, lights, toys, etc. towards them. However, Cyborg woke up, annoyed by the racket they were causing. Seeing the intruders and not wanting the full story, his arms turned into a blaster, as light blue energy balls was fired at them. Quickly, the American lunatic and the adventurous duckling jumped back into the helicopter, as they flew off. Once they were in a safe distance, Waluigi looked at everyone to see if they're alright but once he looked at Miu, she was... "excited" about the tape around her mouth, causing Waluigi to yell "WALUIGI CAN'T WIN AGAINST HER!"

* * *

Hercule and Gogo infiltrated the Son Gohan Residence, Hercule excited to see his daughter. As they two jumped down the chimney, Videl woke up and investigated till she found her father setting up a tree and Christmas lights. Noticing her, Mr. Satan quickly abandon his place in order to hug his daughter and talk to her. Gogo stuck to getting everything ready, but not calling for Hercule even once, seeing how kind and generous he is to his daughter, even smiling when Videl mentioned how this house was one Hercule made in order for his daughter and her husband to live in.

* * *

As Korrina and Soldier intruded Dr. Light's lab, they quickly tried to set up things quickly so they wouldn't have a repeat of last time. However, Mega Man was walking along, spotting two intruders in the laboratory. Assuming that they were with Dr. Wily, he quickly tried to shot them down. As the two ran off, they dived into the helicopter as it flew off, as sharp sawblades and bombs was fired in their direction.

* * *

As Doofensmirtz and Gogo entered Katsuki's house, they also quickly tried to set things up, as Urakaka told them that Katsuki is very easily angered, and that he would immediately try to blow them up with his Quirk. However, due to all the commotion, Katsuki _did_ wake up, and he _was_ very angry. Quickly trying to escape, Gogo grabbed ahold of Doofensmirtz and quickly skated out of the house, parkouring her way to the boat, as they swam away.

* * *

 **(Nomadic Nobodies' Santa)**

After they had been shot at by two separate cyborgs, the set of Nobodies were thankful that they were about to be done with this hell of a challenge. "Alright everyone, our last target is a person called Byakua Togami," Edgeworth announced, misspelling the Ultimate Affluent Progeny's name. "Now, Miu, from what I remember, you know this person, correct?"

"Yeah," Miu huffed. "Hate the egotistical fucker almost as much as I hate that little purple fuckface."

"Yes, well," Edgeworth continued. "Both you and Waluigi will be going into the house. Now, whatever you do, _do not mess this up_. If we win this, we'll have an even bigger advantage on the opposing team. Got it?"

"Calm down," Miu laughed. "You're talking to the gorgeous girl genius! There's no way I'd mess this shit up! I'd be more worried about Waluidiot if ya ask me!"

"STOP INSULTING WALUIGI!"

 **(Wandering Weridos' Santas)**

Seeing as how they just got chased off by a hero got them completely worn out. "Sorry about Katsuki!" Urakaka apologized.

"Oh no, it's fine," Doofensmirtz reassured. "Would've liked a better person to go after."

"Well, luckily, that might be the case," Big Band said. "The next guy is Ryotaro Dojima. Some sort of detective. Doofensmirtz, Majima, you're going for it. Remember, you two, this is the home stretch, so don't do anything stupid."

 **(Byakuya Togami's House)**

Well, to call it a house was a bit of an understatement. It was more of a mansion. In awe, Korrina, Waluigi, and Webby looked at the building at every corner, admiring just how big it is. The Soldier was thinking about how great it would be to get this person into capitalism, and Miu was loathing the man.

After landing on the roof, Waluigi and Miu went down the chimney, while putting it out first. As Waluigi was seeing up the tree, lights, and the others, Miu was doing what Waluigi did when they were all the way back to Luigi; absolutely mess his house.

However, as they were doing their respective things, suddenly, the National Anthem was being played outside, full blast. Outside, at the helicopter, Soldier was holding a radio, differnent from the one they got and was blasting it out, with Korrina and Webby's attempts to get rid of the noise were useless.

Soon, Byakuya woke up and walked down the stairs to the living room, pissed that he couldn't get a good night's sleep. However, as he saw the cheater and inventor rush to get things done, he pressed an alarm, and soon after, 3 buff looking guards ran towards, picked up the two and tossed them out the door like unwanted trash, Waluigi first, Miu second.

As Miu landed on Waluigi, they stayed in that position for a moment or two, until Waluigi said, blushing, "Hey, Miu?"

"What is it, dickcheese?"

"Get your chest off Waluigi's head."

Ever single try, they failed to complete their mission, over and over again. It got to the point where they had to use things like Lucario and tennis rackets, and they still failed.

All the while, everytime they went down the chimney, they glared at the Soldier.

 **(Ryotaro Dojima's house)**

Now this was a much more standard Japanese house. As Majima and Doofensmirtz entered the Dojima Residence with everything behind him. As they set up the tree, Dojima, who was asleep on the couch, opened one of his eyes and saw the two.

He immediately shot up and berated them. "What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

Doofensmirtz, scared that he got someone like Dojima mad, went behind Majima, who only grinned. "Do you happen to know Adachi?"

Dojima looked that the yakuza, before calming down. "Oh, you must be two of the contestant of that reality show, right? Is this some sort of challenge?"

"Exactly."

As Doofensmirtz set up everything, the Mad Dog and detective had a conversation, while having drinks. "Sorry 'bout the whole 'breakin' into your house' thing."

"Oh no, it's fine," Dojima reassured. "As long as it's just for the challenge."

Majima laughed, but a question in the back of his mind was clawing and shrieking to get out, so he asked, "Why do you go visit Adachi in prison? You have every damn reason to hate him."

Dojima huffed and said, "I like to think that Adachi did all that was because he didn't have anyone to be around. Had he did, I'm sure that things would've been different. So, at the very least, I can try to bond with him, better than I did when he was still my partner. And I really to think that he's starting to understand bonds. But that's just how I see it."

This gave Majima a lot to think about, as he remembered about how Adachi asked him about his alliance. But until he could get too deep into his thoughts, Doofensmirtz interrupted, saying, "Hey, Majima, I'm done."

"Great!" Majima happily responded, immediately giving him a heart slap on the back, causing him to stumble a bit. "Well, Dojima, I think we're gonna have to head out."

"See ya," Dojima smiled. "Feel free to come back. It was nice talking to you."

"Same here," Majima agreed before heading out with Doofensmirtz. As they walked back to the boat, Majima said to the radio, "Hey, someone, go tell Chrissy that we finished."

 **(Nomadic Nobodies' Santas)**

Before Waluigi and Webby were gonna jump back in to try again, Chris' voice rang through the radio, saying, "Alright you guys, head back. You all are gonna lose one of your teammates."

They groaned as they headed back into the island. An half a hour later, they landed on the island and headed back to their cabins. However, they were immediately berated by Bass, who yelled, "What the hell were you doing?! We had this challenge in the back!" while grabbing Waluigi by the suspenders and shaking him around like some sort of ragdoll.

"Don't blame Waluigi!" The lanky cheater yelled in between shakes. "Blame Soldier! He was the one who blasted that song."

"Soldier," Edgeworth asked the American madman. "Did you do that?"

"YES!" Soldier saluted, taking pride in his country. However, the entire team, save for Mae and Fry, looked at him as if he was crazy, which he was.

However, Chris opened the door, and said, "Everyone, it's time to vote. Go to the elimination ceremony."

 **XXXX**

 **"How else was I suppose to show the wonders of America!?" Soldier asked.**

 **XXXX**

 **"Fucking see ya," Miu swore. "Ya piss-for-brains!"**

 **XXXX**

 **"I mean, Soldier did ruin everything," Fry acknowledged. "But I just don't wanna vote for anyone."  
**

 **XXXX**

 **"While I won't dismiss Soldier's abilities," Miles said. "He's more of a hinderance than a useful teammate."**

 **XXXX**

As the embers sparkled into the night sky, Chris arrived to the soon to not be full team. "Alright, Nobodies. I assume that you know what's going on, but if not, I'll go over it again. In my hand are 13 marshmallows. Enough for the entire team, except one. If you do not get a marshmallow, you will be voted off the show and cannot come back. Forever. Unless we decide to bring, like, 3 or 2 people back at the merge, but that's besides the point.

"However, I'm gonna cut the bull. Everyone except Soldier gets a marshmallow. Soldier, you're out, buddy. Sorry."

The Soldier laughed as he said, "Fools! You can't take my spot until you pry it from my cold, dead hands! And even then, I would've glue it to my cold, dead hands!" However, Chef picked the American psycho and chucked him to the boat, swimming him off, eliminating him.

"Everyone else," Chris said. "You're safe. For now, at least. Now go back to your cabins."

As they did, only one went into the woods. It was Miu, in search for her lab. Several minutes past, and she finds a large, factory like building, with a pixelated version of her. She cackled into the night, "Fucking finally! Now, I hope Bass is ready to have some fun once morning comes up! HAH-HAHAHAHA!"

 **(Hercule)**

For some odd reason, Mandy had instructed Mr. Satan to meet her in the Mess Hall, for what reason? He had no clue. So, he did as he was instructed and met Mandy at the Mess Hall. "Alright, little girl, why did you wa-"

"I know," was all Mandy said.

Hercule was caught off guard, but quickly went back to normal. "Ahahaha! You should know that I, Hercule Satan, is not intimidated by vague sayings!"

"Oh, you aren't?" Mandy smirked. "How about this then? I know you're a fraud."

Now this came straight out of left field. This isn't something he expected in. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know that you're a fraud, and that you never deserved the 'World Martial Arts Champion' title."

Immediately, Hercule stepped back as he pleaded, "P-Please, don't tell anyone! I don't want my reputation ruined!"

"Don't worry, I won't," Mandy reassured, getting Hercule right she wants him to be.

"R-Really?"

"Of course. As long as you do what I say."

 **(Majima)**

As Majima walked around the woods, he was thinking about Adachi. About if it was a good idea to include him in the alliance. They just got Big Band too, so he has to consider their rivalry into the equation too. Plus the fact that he's already somewhat disliked from just about anyone due to his attitude.

But, before he could think anymore, the man of the hour arrived.

"Hey, Majima," Adachi said. "Have you made up your damn mind yet?"

Majima still had to think. Then, he remembered what Dojima said, about Adachi starting to understand bonds. Dojima seems to be a trustworthy guy, and what reason would he have to lie about Adachi of all people?

Majima had decided the answer to Adachi's question about joining the alliance.

"Welcome aboard."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Person)- (Person they voted for)**

 **Waluigi- The Soldier**

 **Miu Iruma- The Soldier**

 **Bass- The Soldier**

 **Miles Edgeworth- The Soldier**

 **Webby Vanderquack- The Soldier**

 **Samus Aran- The Soldier**

 **Joseph Joestar- The Soldier**

 **Korrina- The Soldier**

 **Raven- The Soldier**

 **The Nomad- The Soldier**

 **The Soldier- Waluigi**

 **Philip J. Fry- The Soldier**

 **Midna- The Soldier**

 **Mae Borowski- The Soldier**

 **LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope the holidays have been kind to you, and let's hope this new year is great (and hopefully nintendo will actually do something with the tennis man)**

 **27\. The Soldier- The American Madman**

 **I'll be honest. I _really_ didn't want to vote Solly off. He's my favorite class in TF2 if we're talking about personality. However, there was just nothing I can think up for him. And I didn't want the entire set of early eliminations to be because of Cinder and her crew. So, I decided to let Soldier be a minion of Mandy, only for it to be a slap in the face once he realized he's too stupid.**

 **However, you know that thing that Chris said about returning competitors once the merge rolls around? I actually am planning to do so once it does. So, who knows, maybe Soldier will come back.**

 **If you haven't voted in that "Who's your favorite camper?" poll yet, please do so!**

 **Now, feel free to tell me your favorite moments from this chapter!**

 **See you next time, ladies and gents!**


	9. Honest Trailer (Update)

**Well, I had to do** ** _something_** **for April Fool's/International Waluigi Day. And I don't wanna fool you guys, so Honest Trailer.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following trailer is rated H for Honest.

From the mind of the creator of absolutely nothing except memes, comes a "series" that's not really a series right now that brings multiple series from all over in a... children's bootleg reality show?

Total Drama Pandemonium!

Watch as how 28 characters from anime, games, tv shows, and whatever the hell else they could come up with compete in a reality show to win one million dollars! Even though most of them don't need it. I mean, come on, one's already a creator of a successful band, another has a Super Saiyan puppy, and another has saved the damn world! Though they're all pretty funny, so I guess it works out.

Join our favorite sadist Chris McLean with his sidekick who hasn't appeared all that much, Chef Hatchet, as they take plenty of unlucky people, throw them onto an island, and torture them for giggles. Seriously though, some of them are already kinda unlucky. Did you see E3 last year?

So, get ready to read a story with heartbreak, hilarity, heart warmth...

And so.

Many.

Innuendos. Mostly from the same person.

 _"_ _Try not to get excited! I know it might be hard, but I'm sure Chris just cleaned the carpet for us! HAH-HAHA!"_

 _"The hell's with that frilly thing? Did you know what I was gonna be here, so that you can use more napkins incase you think about this smokin' hot bod during your next tug session?"_

 _"Damn it, Waluidiot! If I wanted to get wet, I could easily do it myself!"_

Why does the author like her again?

 **STARRING:**

 **Assist Trophy (Waluigi)**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Joseph Joestar)**

 **Totally how the Yakuza acts, 100% percent (Goro Majima)**

 **Sephiroth: Attorney at Law (Miles Edgeworth)**

 **Won't never be a character in the actual show (Miu Iruma)**

 **Creative Naming (Cinder Fall)**

 **Ironwoman (Samus Aran)**

 **Thankfully not the live action one (Katara)**

 **The 90's (Dimitri Lousteau)**

 **Back To The Future, Simpsons Edition (Philip J. Fry)**

 **Backstories with Musical Numbers (Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz)**

 **America (The Soldier)**

 **Spoilers (Tohru Adachi)**

 **The Not-so-Human Torch (Flame Princess)**

 **RoboGinger (Moira)**

 **Catchy theme songs (Webby Vanderquack)**

 **The Saddest Meow (Mae Borowski)**

 **"What the Hulk Looks Like In a Trick Mirror" -TheMasterKat, 2019 (Murdoc Niccals)**

 **Eyebrows on Fleek Man (Bass)**

 **Not actually Hercules or the Devil (Hercule Satan)**

 **JoJo References (Big Band)**

 **The Kindest hand in the West (The Nomad)**

 **Little Girl Satan (Mandy)**

 **Portal 2 References (Ochaco Urakaka)**

 **Thankfully not the GO! one (Raven)**

 **Commander of Super Saiyan Puppies, bow down (Korrina)**

 **Human Segway (Gogo Tomago)**

 **And...**

 **Hot Topic (Midna)**

Another Total Drama Crossover fanfic!

...

...

...Again, why does this guy like Miu? Waluigi, I understand, but Miu?!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well, here's my attempt at a dead thing. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I mainly did this so I an talk to you all about some things. Yes, this story's still getting worked on, don't you worry. I ain't stopping.**

 **In fact, this story is getting something that I asked for; you know how you can make good luck messages in TheMasterKat's Total Drama Everything? Well, I asked to use that, and she said yes! So you can make a good luck message for a character, and I'll try to include it somewhere. Also, don't be afraid about sending too many. This things can be gamechangers as seen with Storygirl0000's messages, but don't be afraid.**

 **Also, if you have ideas for characters to be involved in the story, please tell me. I'd love to hear them. I particularly like to thank ThelastCyberKnight, as I am planning on using plenty of his ideas. This also goes for challenge ideas.**

 **Remember what I said at the first chapter about looking to collab this story. The opportunity is still there.**

 **But, I feel like I own you an apology for getting you guys to wait so long for this chapter, so, as an apology, here's a sneak peek at a scene I plan on making. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, fair warning, this scene contains Miu being drunk off her ass, so you know shit's about to get weird.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edgeworth looked over the city at the top of the tower, looking like a chess player, thinking about his next move. Chris had added the effect of night in the simulation, and now he was wary of what to do next. Most of his team was still alive, but Waluigi, Korrina, and Miu had gone missing. As much as he hated to admit it, Miu was a valuable team member, despite her attitude, as well as Waluigi, and lesser so, Korrina. Not to mention there was the oddly placed asteroid looming over the city.

Suddenly, the screens showing Chris' mug all over the city suddenly turned into static. All of the surviving contestant stopped fighting and looked at the screen.

Then and there, Miu appeared on the screen, standing proud, despite looking a bit more tipsy than usual. She drunkenly yelled, "I've come to make an announcement: Miles fuckin' Edgeworth is a bitch ass motherfucker."

Well, that was unexcepted. Edgeworth's eyes widen and screamed, " **HOLD IT!** Excuse me, what?!"

Miu didn't respond, and yelled again, "He fuckin' yakked on about my chances on winning this game and how they were tiny, as if he pissed all over it. That's right, he took his prosecutor fuckin' dick out, and pissed on my fuckin' chances on winning. And he probably would've said it was ' **this big** ' and I would've probably said 'that's disgusting.'"

 _"I did nothing like that!_ _"_ Edgeworth thought to himself. _"All I said was that I didn't this she would win!"_ He could've sworn that both Waluigi and Korrina were begging her to stop before she does something stupid.

"So I'm making a callout post on my Reddit dot com," Miu explained. "'Miles Edgeworth, you've got a small dick.' It's the size of this walnut I'm in except way smaller, and guess what? here's what my dong would look like if I was a dude!"

Suddenly, one half of the asteroid, or "walnut", blew up, revealing a massive laser. _"Of course she would refer to an asteroid as a walnut,"_ Edgeworth groaned.

'That's right, baby; All points, no napkins, no gavels. Look at that, it looks like two balls and a bong!" Miu cackled as the laser charged. "He pissed all over my chances, so guess what? I'm gonna piss on the earth! That's right, this is what you get! MY SUPER LASER PISS!"

Finally, the laser was finished charging, and shot at the earth! However, it missed the planet, only right over it. It was as if it was intentional. "What the fuck is she doing?" Murdoc asked from the street, gripping the bass he wielded even harder.

"Except I'm not gonna piss on the Earth. I'm gonna go higher! I'm pissing on the _MOON!"_ Miu drunkenly cackled once again, as the laser hit the moon, blowing up an entire half of it! Everyone's eye widen, or their jaws dropped.

"How do you like that, Chris fuckin' McLean?!" Miu yelled from the simulation. Outside, both Chris and Chef were both dying of laughter, and the people that were forced out from the simulation looked at the screen, confused on how they should be acting, laughing at Miu's rampage, or scared that this is how Miu acts with alcohol and a massive laser.

"I pissed on the moon, you idiot!" Miu yelled across the city, where everyone can hear it. "You've got 3 more hours before the piss droplets hit the fuckin' Earth, not get the fuck out of my sight before I piss on you too!"

With that, Miu's announcement ended, and both of the teams in the simulation looked at each other, thinking about one thing.

 _Never._

 _Give Miu._

 _Alcohol and a death laser._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ohohoho, I'm gonna love this chapter. Bonus points if you know where this is from.**


	10. Stupidheroes and Stupidvillains: Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: This is gonna be a lot more vulgar than most TD Crossovers. Mainly because it includes one of Danganronpa's raunchiest, of not the raunchiest, characters. Just a warning to all the kiddos out there.**

 **ah lawd he comin**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Pandemonium," Chris introduced once again. "The teams have already had some discourse, namely the Nobodies," Raven telling Miu off is shown. "And we already have alliances set up. Ohhhh, spicy!" Both Majima comforting Flame Princess and Cinder asking Moira for her cooperativeness are shown.

"The campers felt a not-so-jolly time as they assembled your everyday Christmas decorations," Waluigi building toys, Majima chopping wood and Moira working on lights are all shown.

"However, the main catch was breaking into homes and actually setting things up. Fun." He chuckled as Miu and Waluigi jumped down into the Mario Brothers house.

"Majima found out there may be a bit more to Adachi," Majima talking to Dojima is shown. "And people got/stole lots and lots of food."

Chef could be heard from the Mess Hall, "Cuz they're all ungrateful for my food!"

"Calm down, Chef. Now, the Nobodies failed due to the National Anthem, and yes, I still cannot get over that," Soldier holding the radio is shown, "And promptly voted out the Soldier for being just a tiny bit too patriotic," Finally, Soldier getting thrown out by Chef is shown before it cuts back to Chris.

"But today is a new day! So, who will triumph? Who will crash and burn? And will Edgeworth try to sue me? Find out now on Total! Drama! PANDEMONIUM!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Despite have losing a teammate of their own, the Nomadic Nobodies enjoyed themselves. Why exactly? Well, as they walked into their cabins, Waluigi, and once she was done finding her lab, Miu, revealed that they had stolen food. Oh so happy that they didn't have to eat Chef's disgusting food for at least 2 days.

So, they partied, essentially. This, seeing as how it was the Nobodies, resulted in some pretty odd interactions. For example, Miu was holding a banana, and Waluigi, thinking that there was no way that Miu plus banana equals anything good, _karate chopped_ the yellow fruit out of the inventor's clammy hands, yelling from the top of his lungs, "YOU CAN'T BE TRUSTED WITH THAT!"

However, everyone was enjoying their time with their food. After filling their stomachs with something that wasn't some sort of mystery meat, they went back to bed.

"RISE AND SHINE CAMPERS!" Chris' voice rang through the island once again. As the campers awoke, Waluigi left the cabin and leaned on the railing. He thought about how he was doing in the game. Well, to be fair, he hadn't been eliminated yet, so that was good. Those cheaters knew who was good and who wasn't.

And yet, the tennis player just thought something was missing, like a missing puzzle piece. But, he quickly brushed that aside. He knew he would find it eventually. He didn't know how, but he knew.

"Hey, dude," Fry suddenly interrupted Waluigi's thoughts. "Have you seen Bass anywhere?"

"Wah?" Waluigi grunted. "Oh, nah. Waluigi just woke up."

"Ah, OK," Fry said, walking the lanky cheater's and leaning on the railing with him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing your stupid butt has to worry about. Also, you're welcome about saving you from Miu's banana rampage."

Fry just laughed. A moment later, the ex-pizza delivery man asked, "You wanna be friends?"

"Wah?!" Waluigi jumped, completely off guard from the random question. 'Why the heck do you want that?"

"I dunno."

Waluigi thought for a minute, before grinning. "WAHAHAHA! Of course! Waluigi will take you under his wing. Of course, you could never be as great as him!" Waluigi was about to boast even more, however, he was interrupted by a certain inventor's voice.

"C'mon, what's the big deal?" She moaned, breathing heavily. "I can't hold back any longer..."

Both the cheater and the man from the future sneaked to the side of the cabin, where they found both Miu and Bass talking. "Miu, it's far too early for any of that right now," Bass said. "We could potentially be seen as threats with our partnership."

"Who gives a shit? I won't make things worse..." Miu giggled. "And you'll probably feel a lot better. We need to take 'partnership' to the next level... Please."

Bass looked away. "Miu, I'm telling you, we shouldn't do th-"

"It'll be fine... Just come with me. We'll do it together," Miu laughed before making her way into the woods, pulling Bass' arm behind her.

"Well, that was interesting," Fry mentioned once the two were gone.

Waluigi looked over at the inventor and robot master disappear into the woods as he said, "Come on. We're following them."

"Wha?" Fry grunted. "Why? Shouldn't we give them some privacy?"

"It's Miu," The cheater answered. "Both you and Waluigi have no clue what in the world she could be upgrading with Bass and you know that."

"Eh, true," Fry said, shrugging. "Alright, I'll come along."

As the two followed Miu and Bass' trail, they eventually met up with Murdoc and Doofensmirtz doing the same thing, the latter following Miu to make sure she does nothing stupid, and the former following because he was "interested in finding out what happens." As Miu and Bass walked into the Ultimate Inventor's lab, the four popped out of a bush near the building and finally walked onto the path.

"I hope Miu's not doing anything stupid," Doofensmirtz hoped.

Once again, the voice chimed in, though much quieter. "Doofensmirtz sneaking to Miu's lab!"

"Again, like what Waluigi said before," Waluigi groaned. "It's Miu."

"I don't know why you guys are getting pissy over this," Murdoc grinned. "Them doing some fun shit is the whole reason I came along."

"Maybe because we aren't into that," Fry said.

"Hey, zip it," Waluigi interrupted the four as they stood at the Miu's lab. Careful not to make a sound, Murdoc opened the door and peeked inside, with Fry, Waluigi, and Doofensmirtz following.

Miu's lab was packed with large, dangerous looking tools such as chainsaws and drills that hang from the ceiling, with large screens on the back wall, tables that hold chemicals, and fancy looking chairs and couches.

They heard a strange sound, and as they searched for the source of the noise, their eyes were met with something with a sight that Waluigi wanted to object to.

There was a bed in the middle, most likely for experiments. On the bed was Bass, with Miu lying on top of him, poking and prodding on his body while breathing heavily.

"Man... you're really plugged up," Miu suggestively said with a grin, clearly enjoying this more that Bass. "You're practically throbbing... With dust and debris, that is. Mm-mm... This is no good. No good at all. You must feel so pent up."

"Well, to be fair," Bass said, looking away from the perverted inventor. "My creator never truly gave me, or any of his pathetic machines, maintenance."

"Oh, relax... I'll get it all out," Miu said in a seductive tone. "Trust me, you'll feel much better afterwards..."

"Um... Thank you?" Bass thanked, unsure of whether or not he would actually enjoy it.

"Oh yeah, your chassis is firm... really firm. Like, damn... Your body is seriously incredible! I've... never seen one like this."

"Hey, watch it there. Be gentle."

"This is amazing... Whoever put you together definitely knew what they were doing... Ahhh… I feel...all tingly..."

"I must admit, you definitely know what you're doing as well. Possibly even better than that foolish doctor. Who knows, if you keep this up, I might- HEY, I SAID WATCH IT!"

"Mmmmm… So you're reactive whenever someone touches that spot. Good to know..."

The four closed the door without a sound.

Now, Murdoc, Doofensmirtz, and Fry? They were practically unfazed on the perverted inventor and robot master's maintenance. Murdoc was laughing, albeit a little disappointed that it wasn't what he was hoping, Fry saw weirder, and Doofensmirtz, while disappointed in Miu, wasn't surprised.

Waluigi, though? Oh, he was on a whole other level.

His eyes were soulless and his mouth was slightly agape, looking like as if his own soul was ripped right out of him. Even Murdoc had to admit, it looked freaky to see the normally loud, obnoxious, and boisterous man in purple so dead looking. Fry asked, "Hey, Waluigi, yo-?"

"Don't talk to Waluigi right now," Waluigi said, monotone. "He's uncomfortable."

Shutting up, Fry and his other walked back to their cabins, as Fry waved bye to Doofensmirtz. As the still soulless looking Waluigi walked into the door to their cabin, The Nomad looked at the cheater, worried about his health. Edgeworth yelled, "HOLD IT! Fry, why does Waluigi look dead? You two were only gone for 10 minutes."

Before Fry could explain what happened, Waluigi suddenly said something.

Well, more like yelled.

 **"WALUIGI'S INNOCEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE!"**

 **(10 minutes later...)**

After getting Waluigi to calm down, the long-legged partygoer explained the traumatic experience. Seeing as how someone had to stop Miu's rampage, Edgeworth decided to call for another meeting, this time, without Bass or Miu.

"Greetings everyone," Edgeworth welcomed as the girls walked into the boys' side. "I assume you heard Waluigi scream."

"You say it like we couldn't," Mae groaned, rubbing her ear. "I thought someone was finally done with Waluigi's shit and decided to murder him."

"If that were the case," Raven began. "Why would he scream something about his innocence?"

"Hell if I know!" was all that Mae responded with.

"It seems to be best if we had someone watching over Miu," Edgeworth suggested. "I suggest Waluigi."

"WAH?!" Waluigi yelled. "Did you not hear Waluigi? He doesn't want to be anywhere near Miu!"

"Well, think about it," Edgeworth adjusted his glasses. "You are already affiliated with her. Would it not be best for someone who has already gone through her rather than someone like Webby?"

Waluigi groaned, but said, "Fine. But Waluigi better get something in return! He isn't watching over that inventor for free!"

"I mean, if you don't mind," Fry scratched the back of his head. "I can help out. I did visit Miu after all."

"Ah, yes, I do remember," Edgeworth said. "How did it go?"

"Not half bad, actually," Fry grinned.

"I'm surprised that you can handle her without any problem," Raven said.

"Yeah, well, a lot of things can change when you go to the future on accident."

"Hey, I just noticed," Korrina changed the subject. "Samus isn't here." As the team looked around, sure enough, the bounty hunter wasn't there.

"Ah, she'll be fine," Midna laughed. "Unless Miu ambushes her to get her to 'upgrade' her power suit."

"Have you not seen the laser pistol she carries around when not walking around in that thing?!" Joseph asked.

 **(Samus)**

Deciding to not join the meeting, Samus walked out of the cabin and out into the woods. Why did she not join? Simple. She couldn't trust them. Waluigi and Bass was self-explanatory, Miles was a prosecutor, No one knew who the Nomad was. And that was only on her team.

"What a pleasure meetin' you here."

Quickly, Samus tightened her grip on her gun and turned around, coming face to face with The Mad Dog of Shimano. "What, do ya greet anyone you meet by pointin' a gun at their face?" Majima quipped.

"What do you want?" Samus asked stoically.

"Would it kill ya to show some emotion?" Goro joked. "I'm kiddin', I'm kiddin'. I only came here to ask you a question."

"Which is?"

"How strong is your sense of justice?"

Samus put down her gun, saying, "OK, what are you talking about?"

"I'm making an alliance, and I don't have anyone on your team. You seem like the best pick."

Samus thought about this. Why would a yakuza ask about justice? Sure, she did have a strong sense of it, protecting the galaxy from the Space Pirates and their bastard leader. She was interested in what the Mad Dog truly meant.

"I'll think about it," was all that Samus said before walking off.

Majima smiled, and walked away, going back to his cabin. There, he saw most of the boys talking about what the hell Waluigi yelled for. However, Mr. Satan was not joining the conversation, instead thinking while muttering something.

"Hercule," Big Band turned towards the martial artist. "Are you alright? You haven't said a word."

Hercule finally snapped back into reality. "O-oh?! Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep."

 **XXXX**

 **"How did that little girl know my secret?" Hercule said in a panic. He breathed in and out till he said, "Maybe she's bluffing. I mean, how could some little girl know that? Yes, of course! She's lying to me. Ha, I won't be scared!"**

 **Soon the door opens, as Mandy said, "You say something?" Hercule jumps in pure terror as he smashes the wall and ran out, scared out of his mind.**

 **Mandy laughed. "That's what I thought."**

 **XXXX**

 **Waluigi looked to the side. "Why is there a massive hole here?"**

 **XXXX**

"It's challenge time, campers!" Chris rang through the speakers. "Head towards to the campfire ceremony. We've got a little treat for you all!"

As the campers left their cabins and walked to the campfire ceremony, they found Chris holding a button.

"Alright, McLean," Adachi rubbed her eyes. "What do you have planned for us this time?"

"Something that I'm sure you'll like," Chris grinned. "We're doing a Virtual Reality Challenge!"

Miu snarled. "Like fuck we are! Those things are expensive as shit and there's only, like, 5 in existence!"

Chris only responded with, "Why do you think all the past seasons were so short and that we were so low on funds? We've been saving money to get one of these bad boys!"

"I thought you just spent all the money on hair gel," Raven snarked.

"That too," Chris "reassured" the teen titan. "Now, you guys might wanna step back. Things are about to get techno!" The contestants, though confused, did what they were told. Once they left the premises, Chris himself stepped off and pressed the button, and the ground began to shake.

"How many times is the ground gonna shake?!" Gogo angrily asked.

"Quick, someone, keep Miu quiet before she talks about vibrations again!" Waluigi exclaimed.

The ground began to lower, and soon, the stumps, oil drum, and bonfire were replaced with a deep hole. Some of the contestants looked into the hole to look at the island's mainframe, which was blue and tech-looking. Suddenly, a new platform rose from the hole, effectively replacing it.

Sitting in front of the campers was a shinny, new-age looking machine. It was massive, taking up most of the bonfire pit space. The machine was chrome and had TV screens on all sides so people can watch the action going on in the virtual world.

28 pipes branched out of the machine, coming out of what looked like an upside-down bowl. The pipes went down to 28 seats, each with their own virtual reality headset. "For the Virtual Reality challenges, each of you will sit down in one of these here chairs and put on your VR headset. When I flick on this machine via this lever," Chris explained, motion to said lever. "You will be thrown into the virtual world, where you will compete in your challenge."

"Will there be pain in VR?" Majima asked.

Chris shook his head. "The lawyers insisted on a numb feeling rather than just flat out pain. So when you get injured, you'll feel a numb feeling instead. The wound will still be there, but you won't actually be there."

"Now, onto the actual challenge. You'll be taking the role of superheroes and supervillains. Before you actually go into VR, you will have 5 minutes to think of a power. When your 5 minutes are up, you will sit down on a chair, put on the headset, and think of that power. The computer will make your outfit and name, so you basically only have control over the power. The deciding factor between being a hero and a villain depends on your past actions. Oh, and you can't be an all powerful god or whatever. The computer will deny that and give you a random power. Your goal? Eliminate everyone on the opposing team. Anyone have any questions?"

Everyone remained silent, already thinking of their power. Some shook their head. "Wow, you guys are way less question-y about things. I like that. Alright everyone, take your seats and start thinkin'!"

Thus, everyone began taking their seats and thinking of their powers. Most of them had already thought of their powers, so just sat and relaxed.

Mandy decided that this was the best time to be crafty. She leaned over to Mae, who was sitting on the demon girl's right. The cat was rubbing her head, confused on which power she should get.

"You guys only got 10 seconds left!" Chris announced. This was Mandy's time to strike.

"Why don't you have a couch?" Mandy suggested. "You're already lazy."

"But couches are sup-" Mae was saying, but caught on to what Mandy was saying. "...You little bitch."

Mandy disregarded the comment, and leaned over to her left, where the Nomad was sitting.

"Why don't you become that monster you're framed as? Then you'll finally be useful."

The Nomad quickly shook his head, trying to get the idea of being a terrible monster out of his head, but it was futile.

"Alright everyone!" Chris yelled as he cranked the lever. "Time's up! Put on your headsets! It's time to go in the Virtual World! And I hope you thought of a power!"

 **XXXX**

 **"Mandy can go legally blind by choking on my entire ass for all I care," Mae frowned.**

 **XXXX**

 **The Nomad looked down, sad that the rumors surrounding him would be true for a small amount of time.**

 **XXXX**

 **(Nomadic Nobodies- Korrina, Waluigi, Miu)**

The cheater, Pokémon Trainer and inventor all woke up in the Virtual World, sitting in an alleyway between two buildings. Unfortunately, the two buildings were massive, and they couldn't see anything but scenic dumpsters and sewage.

"Woah..." Korrina awed. "This place is huge..."

"Eh," Miu grunted. "I've seen bigger."

"Waluigi doesn't like what that implies," Waluigi admitted.

"It doesn't imply shit, you dumbass!" Miu shouted. "I'm just sayin' that I've seen bigger!"

"Well, you're Miu!" Waluigi shouted back "How was Waluigi supposed to know you weren't making an innuendo?!"

"Hey guys," Korrina interrupted. "Is it just me, or do you guys look different?"

Waluigi looked at his hands with his now green eyes, and they were gloved. But not by his normal white ones. Instead, it was purple. This new Waluigi had a pure white face, as if face paint was on him. He also had red lips and green hair, making him look like some twisted clown. His clothes also changed, though the hat remained. Now, he was dressed in a purple tailcoat and white gloves, with a yellow buttoned shirt and a green bow tie, with a flower attached to his tailcoat jacket. He also wore dress shoes and matching purple pants with a few stitched patches in a crude attempt to repair possible tears in the pants.

"Oh, they're not even trying," Waluigi snarked.

"Oh, what was your power? Bein' a fuckin' clown?! HAH-HAHAHA!" Miu cackled.

"Oh shuddup! Waluigi doesn't need some stupid power to be great, so he decided to get gadgets instead! Besides, look at you!"

As Waluigi pulled out a mirror, Miu saw her new face. She was completely transformed into some sort of robot, thought could still be recognized as the vulgar inventor with the pink and... "assets" still being there. Her eyes were now red and had several red highlights, particularly on her chest, crotch, forearms and shins, a pair of mechanical wings attached to her pauldrons, hydrolic pipes on her chest and back, and diamond-shaped guards on her legs and arms.

"Oh my god..." Miu said, before cackling. "THIS IS FUCKIN' BADASS!"

"Wait, you wanted that?!" Waluigi asked.

"Of fuckin' course! Can't let Bass have all the fun!"

"Aww... I don't look hardly as cool as you guys," Korrina said, also looking at the mirror. Her hair was now black, and she wore a red spandex suit with with yellow on her waist and on her chest.

Over the yellow on the chest was a large and bold P. She also wore a pair of goggles.

"Again, they aren't even trying," Waluigi said once more.

"Wait, what even is your power, anyway?" Miu asked.

"I wanted to bend my body in any shape," Korrina replied.

"That's not even the right superhero costume then!" Waluigi yelled.

"Iron Miu, The Cheater, and Twister has joined the game," A disembodied voice said.

"The names aren't even original!" Waluigi once again criticized.

"Since when have you been a critic?" Miu asked, annoyed.

"Since 1 minute ago."

Miu groaned, and walked out of the alley. She looked to her left, and deadpanned, "Oh, you've gotta be fuckin' kidding me."

Waluigi and Korrina also look out of the alley way, and saw something absolutely stupid. The word Chrisopolis, plastered all over the city.

"Chrisopolis?!" Korrina yelled. "Agh, I shouldn't be surprised."

"Well, let's hurry up and fuck some shit up!" Miu cackled, running off. Both Waluigi and Korrina ran over to her before she could make lasting damage.

 **(Wandering Weirdos- Majima, Big Band)**

"Hellman and Big Band has joined the game," The disembodied voice said.

The two alliance members had spawned in front of a fountain. What was strange, however, was that both of them remained mostly the same in appearance, albeit Majima was a bit more red looking, and had supposed horns on his head that had been cut off.

Majima looked over to the unchanged hero and said, "I'm surprised ya didn't take the chance to get a free power."

Big Band chuckled. "I'll be fine. What's your power?"

Majima pulled out a large caliber four-round revolver. "I got the power of gun."

"A gun isn't a power."

"You can make it a power."

The two shared a laugh, before Big Band said, "I think it's best we start looking for some of the others. Strength in numbers."

"Yes, a very good idea, indeed," a voice came from behind them. They turned around, and saw the source: Cinder Fall, looking the same person as ever. Alongside her was Moira, also the same. The air suddenly became tense. Majima made the whole alliance simply for one whole purpose: To make sure Cinder does nothing else bad. It was likely that she didn't know, nor did Moira. They decided to play it safe.

"Well, that was easy," Majima quipped. "Now we just need to find everyone else."

"Fools," Cinder laughed. "I know what you're doing."

Well, so much for that.

"Well, guess there's no excuse to hide it," Majima shrugged. "How'd ya find out?"

"Let's just say," Cinder smirked. " Mandy knows a lot of things. Honestly, you shouldn't be surprised that I found out. I've got this game wrapped around my finger, and there's no point in stopping me."

Majima said nothing, but growled. Big Band was the one who spoke up. "Well, either way, I'm here to make sure nobody gets hurt from people like you. And if that means joining an alliance to combat yours, I'm gonna do that."

Cinder laughed. "Oh well, do what you want. You aren't going to stop me."

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and find the others," Majima snarled, before walking off.

 **(Nomadic Nobodies- Fry and Samus)**

The two teammates had spawned inside a movie theater. The disembodied voice came back again, "Samus Aran and Captain Yesterday has entered the game."

As expected, Samus' appearance didn't change, only wearing her power suit. Fry, however, was wearing a blue hued costume, looking flashy and straight out of the 80's.

Samus looked at her teammate's ridiculous get up and said, "Are you seriously wearing that?"

"Yep," Fry said. He suddenly realized something as he headed towards the counter. "Wait, this is the perfect time to find out what virtual popcorn tastes like!"

Samus sighed. "Why do you finally find ways to mess around?"

Fry looked back at her with a bucket of popcorn. "I dunno. I guess I just like being lazy. It's the whole reason why I came here."

"But why? Why be so la- Wait, what?" Samus asked. "How did being lazy get you here? If anything, it would prevent you to do that."

"Well, I was just sitting on the couch, with my robot friend, Bender, watching TV. But my girlfriend, Leela, she starts criticizing for just sitting around watching TV. Bender's lucky, because watching TV is his primary programming, besides bending. So, she starts going after me, but then an ad for this show appears, and the rest is history."

"I find it hard to believe that both you have a girlfriend and the ad came around at a perfect time."

"Believe it or not, I have a girlfriend. She's kinda like you, now that I think about it. Both of you are badass space chicks who could easily break my spine."

Samus was done talking with the man from the future, turning around and saying, "Come on, we're gonna be the last ones alive at this rate."

Fry catches up with her, only to still have the bucket. "What some?"

"If it'll get you off my back, later."

 **(Wandering Weridos- Flame Princess, Urakaka)**

The two teammates appeared at a amusement park, looking somewhat the same. The only change was that Urakaka was now in her superhero get-up.

"Flame Princess and Uravity has entered the game,' the disembodied voice said once more.

"Oh boy, I'm going to love this challenge!" Urakaka exclaimed. "I finally get to show off my powers in combat!" She then glanced over to Flame Princess, looking the same. "Why didn't you get a power?"

"I feel like I can hold my own," The being made of flames responded. "Though I am excited to see how you use your powers. Haven't really seen them other than minor things."

"Oh, I can't wait to see your fire powers, too! I'm just glad you aren't going to turn into some giant monster. No offense."

"None taken."

(Nomadic Nobodies- Edgeworth, Webby)

The two spawned in the middle of an empty stadium, no one but themselves being seen anywhere. Edgeworth looked relatively the same, other than his suit looking a bit more fancy and the word "Logic" written on the back in Japanese. Webby, however, looked far more different. Her dress was now replaced with a more adventurous type of clothing, complete with grappling hooks, whips, and other objects.

"Chessmaster and the Amazing Duckling has entered the game," The disembodied voice said once again.

"Chessmaster?" Webby questioned. "What's with that name?"

"I requested the power of mind manipulation through defeating my opponent with logic via a quick game of chess," Edgeworth responded. "I assume that's what the name is about."

"But why not just make it easy on you and just manipulate their mind from the get go?" Webby asked.

Edgeworth responded with a smirk. "I like to challenge myself."

"Well, I certainly can't wait to see if you can beat that challenge," A voice challenged. The two Nobodies looked behind them to see Mandy, the source of the voice, and Hercule, unfortunately being forced to tag along with the devil girl, both of which on top of the massive screen.

Mandy was looking a bit different, now having a pitch black cloak on her, as well as a scythe, looking like the Grim Reaper. Mr. Satan, however, didn't look to different, just having much more gadgets and some actual body armor.

"The Grimmest Reaper and The World's Best has entered the game," The disembodied voice once again rang.

"The Grimmest Reaper? Tch, of course," Mandy scoffed. "But, whatever. Hercule, get them."

Hercule, really not wanting to do this, but having no choice, threw a bomb at the two after lighting it. However the two dodged the explosion, creating a crater in the ground. This process was repeated multiple times, much to the agitation of Mandy. "Agh, enough of this!" she growled, before teleporting down to the two Nobodies. She shot a beam out of her new scythe at Webby, who dodged the ray and tried to whip the reaper, landing a successful hit.

As the two brawled, Miles suddenly got a plan while getting attacked by Mr. Satan. "Webby!"

Webby blocked a scythe strike with her whip. "Kinda busy right now!"

"I need you to immobilize Hercule! I've got an idea, and I need to get him to stop moving so I can do it!"

Webby nodded and ducked another swing. She then threw out a ball at The World's Best, that sprung into a net. The net incased the so called best. Edgeworth looked dead into Mr. Satan's eyes. Next thing they knew, they were in a dark blue area, with the floor looking like a chessboard.

"Wa-Wait!" Mr. Satan stopped the prosecutor. "Where are we?!"

"We're in your mind, calm down," Edgeworth explained. "We're simply going to talk." Suddenly, two chess pieces appeared in front of the champion, only seen by Chessmaster

"My goal is to get control over Hercule's mind." Edgeworth thought. "Perhaps I could even get the reason why he's been following Mandy around like a dog. However..."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Hercule cried. "My mind isn't some chessboard!"

"Hercule is an extremely restless and unpredictable man. Until he calms down, I'll just have to wait and see... First off, I should ask him about his career. This isn't something I can't handle. I'll finish this quickly!"

 **LOGIC CHESS**

 **BEGIN**

"So, how is it being a martial arts champion?" Edgeworth started.

Hercule sighed, admitting defeat and going along with the questions. "It's difficult, with everyone challenge me for my championship."

"..."

"I mean, I totally get it. People want the same fame as me. If I wasn't a champion, I would too. But here's the thing: I am a champion. I defeated Kid Buu, and I saved the world!"

"...? What's this about saving the world?

"Oh, right. You probably haven't heard of that Buu guy, right?"

"...No."

"Well, he was this real bad monster that destroyed a bunch of galaxies for giggles. But don't worry; that freak was defeated by the great Hercule!"

"...Is that so?"

"Yep!"

"...! May I ask another question?"

"Sure."

"If you defeated such a terrible monster, then why are you scared of a little girl? So much to the point where you follow her around? It should be a cakewalk."

Hercule started sweating bullets. "Wh-wh-what? Mandy? Oh, she's fine. I'm just tagging along so that she doesn't get hurt! After all, a champion needs to watch out for their fans!"

"Really? Because you don't seem all that thrilled to protect someone. Along with that, we're in a virtual world. One where Chris specially said that we would feel any pain whatsoever. Ergo, the reason you've been following around her is that... You're scared. Scared of either her, or something she knows!"

One of Hercule's chess pieces broke! "One down, one more to go..." Edgeworth thought. "So. Why?"

"W-Why?" Mr. Satan stuttered.

"Yes, why? Why are you so afraid of her? What does she have over your head?"

"O-Of course not! I'm not scared of her, too!"

"Well, you do take quite a lot of pride in your career."

"How does that relate to anything?!"

"Simple. I believe that what Mandy holds over your head... Is something relating to your career!"

"How do you know that?!"

"Well, from what I've seen... Mandy is a very manipulative person. She could easily get a hold of people like Waluigi, the Nomad, and... Yes. Even you!"

The other chess piece broke! Then, deafening silence. It was quiet as a mouse. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Edgeworth finally spoke... "Why?"

"Why? ...I don't want to explain," Hercule simply said

"...Fair enough. I got my information. I'm happy," Edgeworth , as the area turned to normal. As Edgeworth looked to his right, Webby was spinning, her whip wrapped around a pole, as she drop kicked Mandy into a pile of trash cans. Both The Grimmest Reaper and The World's Best disappeared...

"About time I found someone else," Someone deadpanned from above. As the two looked up, they saw Raven, floating above them. She descended down to the two. "Find anyone else?"

"Unfortunately, no," Chessmaster replied to Raven. "We were just ambushed by Mandy and Hercule."

"Great.. Well, at least I found you," Raven said, emotionless as ever. They were about to talk more until Webby pointed out something...

"Hey, what's with that giant meteor?" She asked. The Chief Prosecutor and Superhero looked up. They saw a massive meteor, just... Floating there. Menacingly!

"...We'll find out later. We need to get out of here before anyone else ambushes us," Edgeworth advised as he walked off. The two ladies nodded as the followed him.

 **(Wandering Weirdos- Murdoc Niccals)**

Murdoc, however, was not so fortunate, having spawned in the sewer. Fitting, for a trash pickle like him. His getup was more musical, covered in music notes and what not. On his back was his old bass.

"Sound Barrier has entered the game," The disembodied voice rang once.

"Sound Barrier, eh? Well," Murdoc shrugged, taking the bass off his back. "Time to kill some fuckwads." Suddenly he heard talking...

"God damn it, I effing hate Mandy! …What are you talking about? You hate her too! …Wait...

You can't even talk!" It was the voice of Mae and most likely the Nomad she was talking too. Murdoc smirked as he leaned against the wall, ready to attack the two...

Mae was like she always was. However, she was on a couch with wheels, a gatling gun on both sides of it. The Nomad, however, looked dramatically different. His appearance was more monstrous, more ferocious, and more... Terrifying. "But, hey. Look at the bright side. At least this couch is the most badass couch to ever badass. It even has cup holders!"

The Nomad... "Smiled." Despite his more animalistic characteristics, it seems that he's still a gentle soul.

Mae grinned back. "Y'know, you're the first person on the island so far to actually talk with me.

Well, not 'talk,' but... You know what I'm saying, right?"

The Nomad nodded, a happy look in his now beady red eyes.

"Heh... Good to know that you're still a dweeb even as a cool ass monster."

Suddenly, Murdoc jumped in front of the two, a sadistic grin plastered on his face. "Hey there, my little bitches."

Immediately, the monstrous Nomad charged at Sound Barrier, attempting to slash him with his new claw. Murdoc dodged the swipe with a jump back as he strummed his bass, sending out a shockwave! Nomad jumped towards Murdoc as Mae, having backed away, fired away at Gorillaz's bassist with her gatling guns!

"See! I told you, best couch to exist!" Mae cackled! However, through expert dodging, Murdoc evaded the bullets and tossed a grenade that was in the shape of a music note at the "superpowered" cat known as Couch Potato!

The grenade blew up in Mae's face, and once the smoke disappeared, the black cat wasn't there... "Couch Potato has been eliminated," The disembodied voice rang out. The Nomad, enraged, charged at Murdoc and slashed at him with his claw! Sound Barrier, due to tooting his own horn after eliminating Mae, got hit, a large gash in his body! He attempted to limp away, and using a smoke grenade, he got away...

Waluigi, Korrina, and Miu were continuing their walk through the city, still looking for their other teammates.

Suddenly… Beep. Boop. Boop. Beep.

Immediately, assuming the worst, Waluigi ducked down, slamming down onto the ground! "WAH! TAKE COVER!"

...

"Nice job, Waluidiot!"

Looking up from his shield (AKA, his hat), Waluigi's eyes darted left and right. Jumping up, he turned his head up. "CURSE YOU, VIRTUAL BIRDS!"

"Wha- What bird makes that sound?!" Korrina asked, trying to understand the ways of the Wah. Don't try it, Korrina. You'll get nothing.

Boop Beep-Beep. Boop.

"Though I will ask- Where is that beeping coming from?"

"It's me, you dipshits!" Miu yelled. When Korrina and Waluigi turned their heads over to the vulgar inventor.

Boop-Boop-Beep. Bap.

"Oh, that's a new one."

Miu was looking over her arm, glaring at all the colorful and flashy buttons with extreme interest. Suddenly, she pressed one of the buttons with her finger. Suddenly, a grappling hook shot out, as it attached itself to the nearest building.

"Now that is fucking cool!" Miu said. "...I think I'm gonna press all the buttons."

This shot out a deadpan statement from the Pokemon Trainer. "You are not gonna press all the buttons."

"Why not? It will keep her busy from annoying Waluigi," Waluigi said. "Plus, she might swing away with that grappling hook and rid Waluigi of her completely."

"Waluigi, we are in this together. We can't just get rid of someone, we'll lose. Besides, do you really trust Miu with anything?"

"Waluigi trusts her to get lost," The cheater counter. All the while, Miu was pressing all the buttons. Fun fact: Robot Miu had a grill function. Who knew?

Korrina rolled her eyes. Whether or not it was directed to Waluigi or Miu… Ah, I'll let you decide. "Waluigi, not everything is all about you."

"Yes, a true tragedy," Waluigi said narsicatially.

Boop-Beep-Bap-Boop.

"And will you quit with the boo-" Waluigi tried to yell out at the distracted Miu. But at that moment, Miu pressed one button and all three of them disappeared in a flash of light.

"-ping?!" Waluigi finished. But… The scenery changed. It was now a futuristic area, full of gadgets, dodads, doohickeys, knickknacks, etc, etc.

"Miu, where did you take us?" Korrina asks.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that!" Miu yells.

"Maybe because it was those stupid buttons that got us here!" Waluigi said, fed up with Miu's BS. Like everyone on the island. Except the audience.

"Ah, whatever. I'll get take a look over here," Miu growled as she walked over to a window. And for the first time in her life, she's at a loss for words. "Holy shit…" Well, except then.

They were in space. Well above Earth. Well, virtual Earth, but you get the picture.

"We're in space!" Korrina said in complete shock. She can handle "normal" things, like how out there her teammates are and the crazy stuff they have to go through. But this is too much.

"Wah, Waluigi's been to space before," Waluigi shrugged. Mario Party changes a man. "Still, this is impressive."

"I wonder what these little buttons can do for me." Miu presses another button, and then something changed. She went silent.

This drew concern from Korrina (Not from Wa, of course.) She hated Miu, she didn't want anything bad to her.

"Um, Miu? You feeling good?"

Miu senses came back, but in a different manor.

"Oh shut it, you flat-chested bitch! I don't need your pity, I'm so good, I don't need anything from you virgins!" Miu said drunkenly.

"Oh no," Waluigi and Korrina said at the same time.

Korrina and Waluigi huddle up to discuss the major problem they now face.

"A drunk Miu, just what Waluigi needs," Waluigi said sarcastically.

"How could she get drunk? She's a robot!" Korrina said baffled by why anyone would add that function.

"Waluigi doesn't know. But what Waluigi does know is that he isn't dealing with it!"

"Waluigi, we can't just leave Miu even if we wanted to. She could do anything." Korrina said.

"Like what?" Waluigi asks, not convinced of the dangers of a drunk Miu. Oh, foolish tennis player.

Miu yells out "Oh look, a giant laser!" Miu approaches a big red button that says "connects to Laser"

"Alright, Waluigi believes you," Waluigi now believes Korrina. The two run at Miu, trying to stop her from doing something really stupid.

 **(Nomadic Nobodies- Edgeworth)**

Edgeworth looked over the city at the top of the tower, looking like a chess player, thinking about his next move. Chris had added the effect of night in the simulation, and now he was wary of what to do next. Most of his team was still alive, but Waluigi, Korrina, and Miu had gone missing. As much as he hated to admit it, Miu was a valuable team member, despite her attitude, as well as Waluigi, and lesser so, Korrina. Not to mention there was the oddly placed asteroid looming over the city.

Suddenly, the screens showing Chris' mug all over the city suddenly turned into static. All of the surviving contestant stopped fighting and looked at the screen.

Then and there, Miu appeared on the screen, standing proud, despite looking a bit more tipsy than usual. She drunkenly yelled, "I've come to make an announcement: Miles fuckin' Edgeworth is a bitch ass motherfucker."

Well, that was unexpected. Edgeworth's eyes widen and screamed, "HOLD IT! Excuse me, what?!"

Miu didn't respond, and yelled again, "He fuckin' yakked on about my chances on winning this game and how they were tiny, as if he pissed all over it. That's right, he took his prosecutor fuckin' dick out, and pissed on my fuckin' chances on winning. And he probably would've said it was 'this big' and I would've probably said 'that's disgusting.'"

"I did nothing like that!" Edgeworth thought to himself. "All I said was that I didn't this she would win!" He could've sworn that both Waluigi and Korrina were begging her to stop before she does something stupid.

"So I'm making a callout post on my Reddit dot com," Miu explained. "'Miles Edgeworth, you've got a small dick.' It's the size of this walnut I'm in except way smaller, and guess what? here's what my dong would look like if I was a dude!"

Suddenly, one half of the asteroid, or "walnut", blew up, revealing a massive laser. "Of course she would refer to an asteroid as a walnut," Edgeworth groaned.

'That's right, baby; All points, no napkins, no gavels. Look at that, it looks like two balls and a bong!" Miu cackled as the laser charged. "He pissed all over my chances, so guess what? I'm gonna piss on the earth! That's right, this is what you get! MY SUPER LASER PISS!"

Finally, the laser was finished charging, and shot at the earth! However, it missed the planet, only right over it. It was as if it was intentional. "What the fuck is she doing?" Murdoc asked from the street, gripping the bass he wielded even harder.

"Except I'm not gonna piss on the Earth. I'm gonna go higher! I'm pissing on the MOON!" Miu drunkenly cackled once again, as the laser hit the moon, blowing up an entire half of it! Everyone's eyes widen, or their jaws dropped.

"How do you like that, Chris fuckin' McLean?!" Miu yelled from the simulation. Outside, both Chris and Chef were both dying of laughter, and the people that were forced out from the simulation looked at the screen, confused on how they should be acting, laughing at Miu's rampage, or scared that this is how Miu acts with alcohol and a massive laser.

"I pissed on the moon, you idiot!" Miu yelled across the city, where everyone can hear it. "You've got 3 more hours before the piss droplets hit the fuckin' Earth, not get the fuck out of my sight before I piss on you too!"

With that, Miu's announcement ended, and both of the teams in the simulation looked at each other, thinking about one thing.

 _Never._

 _Give Miu._

 _Alcohol and a death laser._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well, uuuuuuuh… This needs some explaining.**

 **Well, it's good to see everyone again! Hope that you didn't think that I would abandon this. Though I wouldn't blame you, I almost did. It was just that… Motivation to write these chapters dropped really low for me. I was stuck in a line where I wanted to continue writing this story, but at the same time, didn't, and I wanted to restart, give it a new beginning. But, I do think I have the solution. I'd like to introduce someone. Meet my new collab partner.**

 _ **Hello there. I'm the LastCyberNight. I will help out the great WA whenever I can. This story is too good to be cancelled. Especially from someone as talented as Neversafe. So I will help him write this little story. But don't worry, this is his story, so he can ended in whatever way he can. Back to WA!**_

 **Wa, indeed. Now, since I've been gone for so long, we decided to make this a two parter. Apologies to those who wanted the full thing. So, I hope to receive a warm welcome back, and I hope that you people treat my partner with respect. Or else I'll steal your ice cubes. Now, feel free to tell me your favorite moments from this chapter, what we should improve on, and vote on the poll! Hope you all have a good day! Or night, since that's when this chapter's getting posted.**


	11. Stupidheroes and Stupidvillains: Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: This is gonna be a lot more vulgar than most TD Crossovers. Mainly because it includes one of Danganronpa's raunchiest, of not the raunchiest, characters. Just a warning to all the kiddos out there.**

 **AW LAWD HE COMIN PART 2: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Destruction.

Terror.

Chaos.

This is all the things Miu has caused with her new laser. Nobody was safe. Everyone had wronged her in some way, and now they shall pay the price.

...Or, so she thought. Most people were just confused. Like, 3 hours? That's more than enough time to win for their team. Webby walked up to the tower Edgeworth was standing. "Ummm, Mr. Edgeworth… What should we do?"

Edgeworth crossed his arms as he tapped his finger. "While, yes, that laser is rather deadly," Edgeworth admitted, motioning to the demolished moon. "I believe it is simply empty threats. Along with the fact that 3 hours is more than enough time to win, we do not need to worry."

Just as he said that, a piece of the asteroid fell down onto earth onto a building, crushing it completely. Edgeworth was stunned. "...Nevermind. We need to find the rest of our teammates, find a safe place, and either wait out the 3 hours, or have the pieces do the work for us."

Raven floated up. "No, I think Korrina and Waluigi has it covered. They'll take care of Miu."

"Are you positive? Korrina's very rash, and Waluigi likely doesn't care, despite the fact that he said he'd watch over her."

"As much as I agree, Korrina has Lucario, and I just have this bizarre feeling that Waluigi's more powerful than he seems."

Edgeworth scratched his chin. "Hmmm… Very well. For our sake, I hope you're correct."

Miu was continuing to act like how she usually is, just a lot more drunk.

"Wow, that fucking blew up that walnut into a million pieces. This station must be packing some other super weapons." Miu said, lusting over destructive power.

However, Waluigi and Korrina didn't plan on letting Miu just do whatever she wanted, they were going to stop her. Well at least Korrina wanted to, Waluigi though…

"Waluigi is getting out of here while he still has a chance!" Waluigi said, running away, like he always does with his problems. However, the Gym Leader extend her body towards Waluigi and stands in front of him.

"Waluigi, you promise to watch Miu!" Korrina said firmly.

"That was before drunk Miu was a thing! And Waluigi has standards! Very high ones, in fact!"

"Well if you don't, you're going to get sent home! So toughen up and help me fight drunk Miu!" Korrina said angrily, which slightly scared Waluigi.

 **XXXXX**

" **Waluigi doesn't know what he hates more. The fact that he has to fight Drunk Miu or that Trainer lady was right," Waluigi pondered, weighing the pros and cons of both facts. "Wah, they are equally bad."**

 **XXXXX**

" **Was I mean? Yes, I would feel bad about being cruel, but this is Waluigi, so I'm not going to feel that bad," Korrina said, crossing her arms.**

 **XXXXX**

There was only one word in Murdoc's mind as he ran, still wounded.

" _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"_

What a vulgar mind. Murdoc ran from the building that got squashed by the piece of the asteroid. He didn't want to die! He _can't_ die! He's the bassist for Gorill-

Murdoc's thoughts were cut short as he bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground. They groaned.

"Owwwww… My back… Hey, a nickel!"

" _Doofensmirtz holding a nickel!"_

That stupid jingle. Murdoc looked down on the ground and saw Doofensmirtz picking himself up, holding a nickel. He looked the same… But had a tacky four leaf clovers stitched on the front of his shirt.

" _Great. I'm saved,"_ Murdoc thought sarcastically. Despite his disliking to the ex-mad scientist, Murdoc offered a hand to him, which Doofensmirtz gladly accepted. "So, doc. What's your power?"

The doctor stroked his chin as he looked down on the four leaf clover. He looked back up at Murdoc, saying, "I think it was extreme good luck with extreme bad luck."

"Luck?! Like hell that's gonna help us!"

"Hey, I don't know why I got the power! All I know is that whenever something good happens, something bad happens soon after. Which should be happening right aboooooooout… Now."

"Wha-"

 **THUD!**

Suddenly, one of the pieces of rubble fell onto a nearby dumpster, as the terrible dumpster juice shot out, splatting all over the Doctor's face. He only had a deadpan expression. "See?"

Murdoc was stunned by the sudden event, but simply shook it off. "Yeah, yeah. I get ya. C'mon, let's get outta here."

Limping, Murdoc ran off, with Doofensmirtz quickly following.

As the rocks continued to fall down through the town, Joseph Joestar is using his secret weapon to survive the rocks. That being… Running away.

 **XXXXX**

" **What? If ain't broke, you don't need to fix it," JoJo said, defending his questionable technique, as he crossed his arms.**

 **XXXXX**

JoJo stopped in his tracks to see a recognizable figure lurking in the shadows of a building. He didn't know who it was, called out, "Who's there?"

No response. JoJo smirks, "Judging that you didn't respond to me, it's clear that you are a member of the other team. Since you are not responding, you are trying to scare me. However that won't work on me, so how about you come out before I kick your ass?!"

JoJo got his wish. From out of the shadows, came Adachi. Nothing has changed about his outfit, still same old ex-murderer. While Joseph is a bit different, he still the same outfit, but tank top is blue with a large capital "H" in yellow.

"Real creative," Adachi said sarcastically, referring to JoJo's lack of creativity in his outfit. He let out a slight chuckle.

"I see Chris didn't change your outfit," Joseph said, a bit baffled. From what he had seen, Chris did try to put some uniqueness in each outfit, but nothing for Adachi.

"He probably didn't care much about me. Doesn't matter, our combined power will be more than you can handle." Adachi said with no emotion.

"Now listen here, I don't care what stupid power you have, you can't-" Joseph was saying, until he realized something that Adachi said. "Our?"

JoJo feels his back on fire, he screams, "Ah! My back!" He turns around and sees another person there, but it wasn't any of the contestants.

This person wore a metal mask that covered their whole head. It wore an orange coat that had vein like lines going all over it and it wield a sword. But the thing that really got JoJo was the fact this new person is floating in mid air.

"Who the hell is that?" JoJo screams out.

"JoJo, I like you to have the pleasure of meeting my persona, Magatsu-Izanagi."

"A what?"

"A Persona is a showing of a person's soul. Usually, they would only work in a certain place, but since I'm in this game, I thought it would be a great time to introduce him."

"I don't care what that thing is! I'm taking it down!" JoJo yells out, taking out his clacker volley. He spins it rapidly with his Hamon. Then he tosses it at Magatsu-Izanagi.

"Take that!" JoJo yells out.

However, Adachi smiles and simply says, "Oh, he will."

The Clacker Volley hits the Persona and... Nothing happens to it. The Clacker Volley falls to the ground, leaving a thump sound that echoed through out the area.

JoJo is surprised by this, he wanted to know what the hell just happened, which Adachi will gladly explain.

"Nice try, but you can't damage Magatsu-Izanagi. You see, the only way to damage a Persona is with another Persona. So in other words…" Adachi pauses, "You can't harm it!"

JoJo cringes as he heard that information, but that quickly turned into questioning. "Wait a minute, Chris said that you couldn't give yourself god powers."

"I did. Thing is that a Persona isn't that powerful. There are easy ways to beat a Persona users to know it." Chris said over the PA.

"I guess you aren't going to share that weakness."

"Well it's pretty obvious," Chris said.

Jojo thinks while looking at the Persona, "What's obvious That thing is unbeatable? Unless, that's not the target." Focusing back on Adachi, "He's still human and if he goes down, hopefully his Persona will too."

JoJo starts running over to Adachi, who remained still, unafraid of the giant that is coming after him. JoJo jumps into the air. As he falls to Adachi, he put his leg out to kick him.

"What were you saying? That you are unbeatable? Well, think again!" But before Jojo's foot could meet Adachi's face, Magatsu-Izanagi block the Jojo's attack with it's badass sword. Joseph gasps.

"No, I said that my Persona is unbeatable, which it still is."

"Fine, Plan B," Jojo said, his leg exploded in a flash light that blinded Adachi, who covered his eyes. Jojo jumped away and land a few feet away from Adachi and his Persona.

"Clever. But my Persona has a lot more than a sword." Adachi said, he points at the Joestar and yells out, "Calamity Seed!"

Magatsu-Izanagi leaps over to Joesph, ready to slice the Joestar into many tiny pieces with the sword. However, Joseph manages to dodge the attacks of the Persona, expect for one. The Persona got one hit in, a single slash across Jojo's chest, which he scream, "Arghh!"

Jojo falls back a few steps, in great pain.

"We're not done yet!" Adachi calls out. His Persona continue on it's attack, slashing across Joseph's chest, causing a great amount of damage.

"One last time!" With one more round, Magatsu-Izanagi delivers several more deadly slashes. Jojo lied on the ground, in complete pain.

Adachi looks down at Jojo, unimpressed with his fight. The kids that put him in jail had better fight than this, hell, the people he killed put up a better fight. And they didn't even put up a fight!

"You know for someone with your stature, I'm kind of disappointed…"

But…

"Next you are going to say is 'But maybe I shouldn't have expected much.' Now!"

"But maybe I shouldn't have expected much," Adachi said, but is then caught off guard by Jojo's sudden prediction, which gave JoJo enough time to win the fight.

He grabs the extra clacker volley he had in his pocket and powers it up with Hamon. He throws at Adachi's head with all his might. Before Adachi knew it, the blunt force his head and he falls back. As he falls, he disappears from the area, he had lost.

Jojo smiles, "Once someone get cocky, they already lost." He stands back up and walks around, although with a limp from the battle.

"Wait, Chris said that we wouldn't feel actual pain in the game, so how did I-," Before Jojo could finish his sentence, he is crushed by an asteroid.

 **XXXXX**

 **"Let's just say not all of the gear was up to date. So yeah. Moving on," Chris said awkwardly.**

 **XXXX**

Doofensmirtz's power was both a blessing and a curse. That's what Murdoc thought.

Everytime a piece of the damn asteroid fell around them, he would flinch. But every time a piece of the asteroid fell, it was on a dumpster, and Doofensmirtz would get a face full of dumpster juice. And after that, Doofensmirtz would find something like a dollar bill or a coupon or something like that. Rinse and repeat.

It was around the 10th time this was going on. And finally Murdoc turned to Doofensmirtz, an angered look in his eye. "Will you fuck off already?!"

Doofensmirtz flinched back by the sudden hostile reaction, after getting another nickel. "W-What?! Why?"

"Every time an asteroid falls, I get a damn heart attack! I ain't dying because of some dumbass scientist clinging onto me!"

Doofenshmirtz was hurt. "W-Well, alright…" He began walking off. Murdoc just rolled his eyes and limped off… Doofensmirtz got struck by lightning, but a cloud floated down to the ex-mad scientist. He grinned as he hopped on, and floated behind Murdoc.

Murdoc looked back. "What the fuck did I just say?!"

Doofenshmirtz scowled. "Hey, you said clinging, not floating!"

…

"DAMN IT, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ARE RIGHT!"

 **XXXX**

"Miu, stop what you are doing right now!" Korrina ordered, pointing at her.

"Oh it's you again? Come to praise at my large rack and cry about your non estience one?"

"Why are so obsessed with your chest?!" Korrina said angry and confused.

Waluigi slowly begins to step away from the two.

 **XXXXX**

" **Waluigi knows that's a terrible idea to be in between two ladies when they are talking about… That. Waluigi learned that the hard way."**

 **Waluigi had a traumatic flashback to the beginning of the episode. He shivers.**

 **XXXX**

Unfortunately for the tennis player, Korrina extended her arm to grab him by the collar. Meanwhile, she was still arguing with Miu. "Come on, Miu! This could get you in serious trouble with your team!"

Miu drunkenly laughed. "Puh-lease. Those virgins could never eliminate me. Probably too busy jerkin' it to me to do tha-"

He had enough. Waluigi was tired of this inventor. In a flash, Waluigi took out his fabled tennis racket, and a tennis ball. He threw the ball up, and served it, yelling, "SHUDDUP FOR A MINUTE, JEEZ!"

The tennis ball connected into Miu's face with a wham! Miu staggered back a few steps, before looking up at the Pokemon Trainer and party goer.

"Now you fucked up."

Miu charged at the two blades extending from her arms, as he tried to swipe the two away. Waluigi had enough sense to dodge, but Korrina tanked it, before yelling at Waluigi. "Waluigi, why did you do that?!"

"Waluigi knows you would've done the same!" Waluigi fired back, trying to pull something out of his pockets.

"Yeah, but I would never go as far as to hit her!" Korrina, in a struggle with Miu, forced her back, as she extended her arm to punch her. However, four claws suddenly came out of Miu's back, punching her. The Pokemon Trainer, unused to these powers, was hit, and staggered back!

Just then, Miu felt a sudden shock at her back, her arms malfunctioning, ending their assault on Korrina! It was Waluigi, who had thrown a dice block! Seems to be a randomized thing. Miu… Gave a creepy grin as her blades suddenly sparked, now having electricity around them! She swung in the direction of the cheater, as a wave of electricity was released from them! Waluigi was shocked, soot covering his body!

With the arms now malfunctioning, Korrina saw her chance and yanked on the tentacles! Oh yeah, did I mention they were tentacle-esque? Miu's weird. Anyway, with the tentacles yanked, Miu was pulled away from Waluigi, and landed in front of Korrina, who tried to stomp her, repeatedly. Minding Waluigi saying that she stole his shtick of stomping, the stomp hits. But before Korrina could land another stomp, Miu held her foot with her hands, resisting the stomping. After holding up her foot long enough, Miu rolled away, as she pressed a button on her arm. Suddenly, rockets shot out, all aiming for Korrina. She tried to tank more hits, but her own shield gave out, as the last rocket exploded in her face!

Speaking of explosions, Waluigi has those too! Waluigi lobbed a Bob-Omb over in Miu's direction! The splash damage did make a connection, so Waluigi threw another one. And another one. And another one. He expected the sweet, sweet satisfaction of explosions. What he didn't expect where those explosions coming right for _him!_ Miu had grabbed the bob-ombs and tossed them back at the peculiar man in purple! The blast of the three explosives launched Waluigi into a wall!

Miu was finished with this. Time to teach these bastards what for! Twisting around, she pressed another button, as jets appeared from her arms. She spun. And spun, and spun, and spun. It got to the point where there was even a small tornado around her. Korrina and Waluigi got sucked in, and shortly after, were launched into a wall!

Miu stood over them, a menacing grin on her face. "Now… Time to finish you little fuckers off," She said, pressing a button on her arm. Suddenly, her drunkenness seemed to… Stop. But… There was also a beeping.

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Good fuckin' lord… What happened?" Miu groaned, holding her metallic head. She looked down at Korrina and Waluigi, giving her _The Look_.

"Wha-"

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

 **GAME OVER**

Murdoc eventually entered Town Square, Doofensmirtz floating behind him. "Alright… We'll just hide in the sewers, and wait for everyone to get smashed!"

Doof held up a finger. "But, wouldn't the asteroid pieces just crush us anyway? They would just destroy the sewers."

Murdoc pointed at the lucky one. "Don't question me."

Suddenly a voice rang out. "Sorry, but I'm trying to win this challenge before those rocks fall." Murdoc and Doofensmirtz looked over at the direction the voice appeared. Samus Aran, pointing her blaster at the bassist and doctor. Meanwhile, Fry was still eating virtual popcorn.

Murdoc let out a toothy grin. "Well, damn. Gotta say, that armor suit still doesn't make ya look half bad."

Samus scowled under her helmet. "Shut it. This won't hurt a bit, like Chris said." Her shot charged…

But before she could release her attack, she was suddenly hit with a yellow disc! A yellow blur skated by as the disc returned to the blur! Samus tried to shoot her Charge Shot at the speeding bullet, but it was simply too fast for her! Samus growled, but looked over at Fry, consuming his substance. She got the bright idea to slam her hand on his back, causing Fry to lose his virtual food.

"My popcorn!" Fry yelled out. But it turns out, this was a good idea! Because once the blur sped through the popcorn, it would have to slow down for a moment, allowing Samus to shoot a missile out at the blur! It connects as the blur was revealed to be Gogo, in a strange yellow get up.

However, nobody could respond to Gogo, when the manhole to the sewers started to shake… When suddenly, the Nomad popped out, diving towards Murdoc and Doofensmirtz! The two dodged out of the way of the beast, but the Nomad suddenly charged over to Murdoc, shoulder bashing him into a building!

"What the hell is your problem with me?!" Murdoc cried out, before grabbing his bass and whacking Nomad over the head with it! The Nomad let go, but the bassist had another problem on his hands; A black magic blast coming straight for him! He dodged slightly, and looked up to see Raven! "Oh, c'mon! Let me enjoy life for a moment!"

Before Raven could attack even more, Flame Princess and Urakaka arrived on the scene, as Phoebe shot out a stream of fire at the Teen Titan. Raven, unsuspecting of the two, got hit, and was sent into a building, before firing out like a bullet! Finally, Edgeworth and Webby arrived on the scene to help their comrades, but so have Katara and Moira!

Webby tossed out a smoke bomb to blind the newcomers as Edgeworth ran to a nearby building to get the best idea. However, using the water near the fountain, Katara swiped away the smoke, as Moira did what she was supposed to do: Heal! Shooting out a beam of yellow at Murdoc, his wounds finally started to close… When suddenly, she was grabbed by an orange hand! The orange hand was actually the hair of Midna, who gave out a smug smirk. "Hey, Bass! Go long!" She yelled, as he tossed Moira to Bass, who was charging something… Before letting out a charged shot of his own, sending Moira flying towards the fountain!

It was utter chaos. Anarchy. Pandemonium (Roll credits!). But that suddenly came to a stop when a suddenly voice yelled out!

" **PLEASE STOP FOR A MINUTE!"**

Everyone stopped what they were doing, as they looked to the source of the yell. It was _Doofensmirtz_ , of all people. He cleared his throat. And held out a quarter.

"I found a quarter," Doofensmirtz announced. Murdoc scoffed.

"Whoopde-fuckin-do. What, do you want a fuckin' medel or some shit? What is that suppo-" Murdoc was saying, but suddenly stopped, realizing something. "Ooooooooooooooooooh shit."

" **HOLD IT!"** Another voice rang out. It was, of course, Edgeworth. "What does that quarter mean?"

Murdoc's answer? "Look up, dipshit."

The teams look up as they see more asteroids beginning to falling to them. Since there were too big to destroy, not to mention too many of them. So they do the only thing that they can do.

"Run away!" Fry cries out, as he sprints away.

All of the members of both teams agree that this plan is pretty sensible.

It's total chaos, everyone is scrambling to find cover or dodge the space rocks. But others haven't forgotten the challenge they were doing.

Murdoc hid behind a destroyed building, as the Nomad is running away from the rock. Murdoc puts his leg to have the Nomad trick on it, which works quite well. The Nomad falls to the ground and slides a bit.

Before he could get on up, Murdoc smashes his instrument on the Nomad's head, knocking him out of the challenge.

"That's for scratching me out earlier, you ugly bastard!" Murdoc cries out, but before he could celebrate, he sees a little silver roll between his legs, which then explodes.

"Next time, watch your back." Samus says, happy that she got her hit. Suddenly, she turns around and points her gun arm as Doof, who was coming towards her.

"I don't know why I thought this was a good idea," Doof admits to himself, not one of his brightest moments, which is saying something.

However, the building that Samus is next to began to collapse, naturally Samus manages to roll away from collapsing buildings, but she entered into the presence of a very "hot" lady. Heh, get it? Yeah? And it wasn't funny? Oh, screw off.

Anyway, Cinder uses her immense fire powers to light Samus on fire. On the outside it didn't do much to her suit, but to the inside, she's being cooked. Luckily she couldn't feel anything in the game, otherwise Chris might have a lawsuit on his hands. Samus breaks down and disappears.

"All too easy." Cinder said coldly. Normally she would relish the chance to cook someone alive, but it just didn't feel the same without the pain.

Doof blankly stares at Cinder, surprised at what she did. "You're crazy," is the only thing Doof could muster up to describe Cinder's actions.

"And you're incompment," Cinder counters.

"Hey, I made it this far!" Doof said proudly. But then, an asteroid crushes him, sending him back to the real world.

"Like I just said, imcompent," Cinder said.

Flame Princess and Urakaka kept on running away from the Asteroids. Urakaru is crouching, touching all the debris from the ground. They begin to go up and block the incoming Asteroids from hitting them.

"Smart thinking Urakaru!" Flame Princess said with a smile

"It was nothing, Phobe," Urakaka earnestly smiled. But that short lived, as an asteroid came from the other side and crushes them.

Midna looks on from a distance, away from the dangerous rock. She just looks at the camera and says "This is starting to feel like one really bad joke." A moment later, asteroid to the head.

Miles and Webby kept on running, somehow avoiding the asteroids like Waluigi avoids getting a girlfriend, but this is intentional.

"Mr. Edgeworth, what do you have planned?" Webby asks

"I'm going to find the highest ground and hide there, it's our best chance of dodging the-" An explosion from knocks the prosecutor forward, causing him to be launched and roll when he hit the ground.

Miles's first instinct is to look back and see if Webby is okay. But all he saw was a flaming asteroid that took her place.

"Webby, NO!" He cries out, he is then crushed by another asteroid.

Bass tries to blow up the Asteroids with his mega buster. But the asteroids were denser than his blast could do damage to. They are denser than Waluigi, so he never had a chance anyway. Before one could hit our favorite robot, Fry grabs Bass and carries him.

"Let me go! I had it under control! And how are you carrying me?" Bass asks angrily.

"It's one of my powers," Fry responded simply.

"Well, take your powers somewhere else! I don't need them!" Bass said angrily. He tries to escape from Fry's arms, but the hero wouldn't let him. He didn't want to let go of Bass, knowing he would get himself killed.

However, during their struggles, Fry failed to notice a rock in the middle of the road, which he tripped on. They both fall to the ground at the worst spot because an Asteroid fell on them the very next moment. Talk about bad luck.

Moria tried to crawl out of the fountain as fast as she could… An asteroid was falling down to the sky as she was crawling… Bass' charged shot did a number on her. She wasn't gonna make it.

Well, _was wasn't_. Understand?

A stream of water burst out of the fountain, carrying Moira a distance. When she looked back, she saw Katara sacrificing herself for Moira. She wanted to win the challenge. An asteroid fell on her, causing the water to stop its flow. Moira was sent to the ground, as an asteroid fell down on top of her. And all she could do was watch.

Gogo, using her discs, tried to speed away from the asteroids, and was actually getting pretty close! Buuuuuuuuuuuut… Popcorn kernel. Rolling over it, the kernel forced Gogo to lose her balance, as an asteroid fell on top of her.

 **XXXX**

Majama and Big Band watch as the rest of the asteroids began to fall across the city, destroying bit by bit.

"There's no way we're going to make through this one, Big Band. Well, I wonder what Chrissy has plan for a draw," Majima said.

However Big Band is looking at a building that looked like it was going to give out at any moment. An idea spourt in the metal giant's mind.

"We aren't finding that out today. Come with me!" Big Band runs into the building. Majima followed suit, mostly because he really didn't want to get out, it would be bad for his image.

"Alright, go under me," Big Band said.

"Not the weirdest thing I was ever asked to do. Sure," Majama goes inside the coat of Big Band, who is about to set his plan into motion.

Big Band brings out one of his instruments and plays it extremely loud. The building finally reached its limit and falls apart. Big Band crouches just before the building falls on top of him and Majima.

After that, the rest of the rocks from space crashes onto the city, destroying all of the buildings that remained standing and eliminating anyone who was left. The city into a hot mess, cover in fire and destroyed space rocks, which greatly increase the humidity of the world. It makes a Florida summer look like a winter in the Arctic.

However, the world started to cool off after a few minutes. No doubt Chris put this as program just in case got too intense.

A few rocks started to move, someone is under there. Big Band pushes the rubble off himself, he managed to survive, along with a friend. Majime came out of the same hole that Big Band made.

"Good thinking." Majima said to his giant friend.

"And the Wandering Weirdos win! Once again, Nobodies lose," Chris said over the PA.

Majima chuckles and lies on the ground. "Ah thank god. Imagine if anyone else survived."

A foot steps right next to Majima's head. The yakuza looks up and sees a familiar, but not welcome face. Cinder looks down at Majima, unimpressed with his state.

"Ah, bullshit, and why does my back kill me?" Majima mumbled to himself.

 **XXXX**

 **(Several minutes later...)**

The once again defeated team lies in the room, completely silent. But you can tell they were all pissed off at someone.

"Well," Raven said, finally breaking the silence, leaning against the wall. "I think it's pretty obvious who were kicking out."

Miu growled in response. She already knew they were gonna be on her ass, and rightfully so. "Oh, don't give me shit! How was I supposed to know that button would make me drunk?!" Bass shuddered internatally. The idea of a drunk robot Miu running after him was terrifying.

"How does a robot even get drunk?!" Mae asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't fuckin' know!"

Bass finally decided to speak up. He hated Miu. Despised her, even. But he was called the Ultimate Inventor for a reason. He still needs those upgrades. "Well, to be fair, Korrina and Waluigi failed at their goal to stop Miu. We all know how Miu is, and she's a valuable teammate. More than those two, anyway."

"You try to handle her! If Waluigi couldn't do it, I doubt you could much better."

"It wasn't my job to keep an eye on her!" Korrina said angrily, tired with everything she had to deal with today.

"It doesn't matter who were supposed to keep a watch on her, she still cost us the challenge!" JoJo raised his voice

"Wait, you were spying on me!?" Miu said surprise. "I mean, a glorious goddess like me would understand trying to see my beautiful body, especially from all you virgins, but still!"

"Will you just shut!" Mae yells.

Miu reverts to her cowardly side when confronted by Mae, "Jeez, you don't have to be so cruel."

The team discussion to devolve to an aimless yelling at each other. The biggest being of course, Miles."

As the Nobodies continue to bricker, four peaking eyes watch them with much enjoyment. Those being Cinder, Mandy, Moria, and the newest member of their little alliance, Murdoc

"Oh how adorable. They are destroying themselves," Cinder said with a chuckle.

"Alright, why the hell did you bring me over here?" Murdoc asked, crossing his arms.

"We want you pick who you want which of these fools is heading home."

Murdoc is confused, but he puts a smile on, he didn't want to look like an idiot in front of his alliance members.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're on the winner's team," Murdoc said, that evil smirk still on his face.

"Oh I know. We just decided to give you a little welcoming gift to our alliance. Not to mention I need Miu for later for the game, so a golden opportunity presents itself," Cinder said.

 **XXXXX**

" **Murdoc seems to be the type to win over very easily. So I thought if giving him this little opportunity would make him more obedient to me." Cinder places her hand under left cheek and smiles evilly.**

 **XXXXX**

" **I see what she's trying to do. But it will take more to make me trust her blindly...Does that mean I didn't take her offer? Hell no!" Murdoc said.**

 **XXXXX**

Murdoc peaks into the cabin, but only his eyes, he didn't want to be spotted by the enemy team. He considered all his options.

Seeing Waluigi getting eliminated would make him laugh his ass, but he had too much fun seeing him bumbled around.

Miles was a good second choice, getting rid of the smartest person in the game would be a wise move. But Murdoc thought it would be more fun to be beat him fair and square.

Samus is definitely one of the toughest people on the island. Murdoc realizes that he pissed her off, she could very well hunt him down for revenge. And Murdoc knows his band are a bunch of chickens compared to Samus.

But Murdoc locked eyes with someone that really pissed him off earlier. When Murdoc lays his eyes on that person, he knew he wanted them gone.

"I got it!"

 **(Campfire Ceremony)**

"Nobodies, welcome back to elimination." Chris greeted the once again defeated team. "I got to say as a team where the majority are arguably super heroes or villains, you guys really stink at being those two things."

"It's not Waluigi's fault. Miu blew up that floating rock!" Waluigi yells.

"Shut up, you dick pickle! At least I had a good look and didn't look like a discount clown!" The vulgar Inventor yelled back at her cheater rival.

"That's not really a defense!" Waluigi countered.

"Yeah. I'm just going to start now the elimination now." Chris pulls out his tray with twelve marshmallows. "The following are safe...Miles…"

…

"...Bass…"

…

"...Samus…"

…

"...Joseph…"

…

"...Fry…"

…

"...Midna…"

...

"...Webby..."

…

"...and Mae…"

"Now that leaves Korrina, Waluigi, Miu and the Nomad."

"WAH!? Aren't you supposed to do with two people left?" The purple man said in utter confusion, which isn't new when it comes to this game.

"I felt like doing something different tonight. Don't worry, only one of you are heading home. Miu, you went on a drunken rampage and blew up an asteroid, which cause the lost for your team. Now, Korrina and Waluigi, you both failed to stop Miu from going drunk and arguably are just as much to blame for the reason why your team lost. And Nomad…" Chris draws a blank. "Actually you have no reason to head home, you seemed to be well liked by your castmates."

The Nomad had a happiness in his eyes, as he gives a thumbs up.

"Now the unlucky sucker who will be sent home is…"

…

…

Korrina hands are on her face, showing all the stress she is going through during this elimination process.

…

…

…

Waluigi is comically biting his nails through his gloves, somehow.

…

…

…

Miu is playing with her hair trying to keep herself calm from enormous fear going through her right now.

…

…

…

The Nomad isn't worried, he still a happy look on his face, free from worry about the vote.

…

…

…

"...The Nomad! Sorry buddy." Chris throws the three Marshmallows at Korrina, Waluigi, and Miu.

"What?!" Everyone said in unison, except for the Nomad, he's petrified, taken by surprise by this surprise vote.

"That's bull, there's no way Miu's staying. We all voted for her!" Joesph objected.

"Yeah, we demand a recount!" Webby said with much passion from her little voice.

"Sorry. The votes don't lie. Now Nomad, pack up your things and head home." Chris said with much euthanism as always when someone gets kicked out of the game.

The Nomad stands up and walks away quietly, heartbroken by this betrayal.

 **XXXX**

 **Miles is currently the possibilities of how the Nomad could have gotten out. "The Nomad didn't do anything that cost the team anything, also everyone was preoccupied with Miu. That only means the votes were sabotage. And I know who the most likely perpetrator could have been."**

 **XXXX**

An unusual duo were walking towards the docks. Those two being Waluigi and Korrina, who didn't enjoy the other's presence.

"Wah person decides to have a meeting at midnight? Waluigi misses his beauty sleep and he has to be with this chump," Waluigi said out loud, thinking that Korrina wouldn't responded. She did.

"Chump? You're nothing but a cheater. Have you actually earned anything honestly?" Korrina said back furiously.

"Waluigi earn a few punches in the face and scars from cheating, do those count?"

Korrina is about to respond to Waluigi's poor point, when she spots a silhouette facing the water. She immediately knew who it is based of the good posture and tallness.

Miles Edgeworth relieves himself, turning towards the trainer and the cheater.

"Thank you for coming-." Miles starts to speak, but he's interrupted by our favorite purple cheater.

"Stop with the fancy talk and just get to the point!" Waluigi frustrated with not just his lack of sleep, but also his exhausting day of watching Miu.

"Fine." Miles said annoyed. "You are aware of the surprise vote from the elimination ceremony?"

"Well duh, we were there," Waluigi said still annoyed, just wanting to get to the point.

"I believe that the votes were rigged," Miles said in a serious tone, to convey the seriousness of the situation. However, Waluigi and Korrina isn't surprised, they stared blankly at Miles.

"Yeah, we all kinda figured that out Miu set up the votes." Korrina said.

"Is it? That's why I called you here. I need you to have continuous watch on Miu."

"Wah?!"

"I have a feeling that Miu has help from the other side of the team."

"But why me? Waluigi and Fry are in charge of watching Miu," Korrina said confused.

"You and Waluigi have the most experience of handling an out of control Miu. Therefore, you can deal with the unexpected."

"But- Have you _seen_ these two?! I don't want anything to do with them!"

Suddenly, Waluigi! "How dare you insult the great Waluigi?!"

"While Waluigi and Miu have their own...unique traits-" Miles tries to explain.

"You mean super amazing traits for Waluigi and lame for Miu!" Waluigi interrupted to boast, as usual.

"Yes," Edgeworth, annoyed, agreed, just so he can get on with his point. "You have shown the traits that counter them. You have traits to show of a loyal, strong ally, with potential of making far into the game. Therefore, you are more trusting than Waluigi if something goes awry. Additionally, your Lucario is stronger than Fry and Waluigi, and can take a majority of threats."

Korrina is in complete shock, but also humble at the same time. She never had someone give her that detail of compliment, except from her grandfather. But this was someone she has known for only a few days. So it had a bit of a punch to it.

"Miles, that's super nice for you to say," Korrina said still shock.

"Wah. You're not that great," Waluigi said.

Miles then turns to Waluigi, giving a serious stare down. Waluigi is stunned by stare, literally. He's frozen solid, couldn't move a muscle. He then falls down due to his lack of balance.

Going back on topic, Miles extends his hand toward Korrina. The trainer looks at Miles's hand, deciding whether to accept his offer.

Korrina thinks over what Miles said. She sighs. "Fine. I'll watch over Miu with Waluigi."

"Good."

The Pokemon Trainer and the prosecutor shake hands, another Alliance is born. But with the price of watching the most vulgar inventor.

 **(Majima)**

Majima was alone in the woods. Thinking about people for his alliance. Who...? Before he could get too deep into it, two people came by. Adachi and Big Band. The metal giant immediately shot a glare at the detective.

"Why the hell are you here?" Big Band asked. It was more like a demand, however. Adachi simply chuckled.

"Same reason why you're here," Adachi answered. "Majima asked for me to come, and I did."

Big Band's glare didn't disappear. "Majima, he's part of the alliance?!"

"Sorry, man," Majima shrugged. "He had as much of a drive to beat the crap out of Cinder, so I allowed him to join."

Big Band looked down on the ground, and sighed. "Fine. But if he happens to backstab us, I'm arresting him."

"Finally. I'm willing to beat Cinder as much as you," Adachi smirked. "Pleasure working with you."

"Aight then. Gentlemen? Let's talk."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Waluigi- Korrina**

 **Korrina- Waluigi**

 **Miu- Waluigi**

 **Nomad- Miu**

 **Raven...?- Nomad**

 **Edgeworth...?- Nomad**

 **Webby...?- Nomad**

 **Joesph…?- Nomad**

 **Samus…?- Nomad**

 **Bass...?- Nomad**

 **Mae...?- Nomad**

 **Fry...?- Nomad**

 **SOMEONE PULLED A HAROLD SO EARLY IN THE GAME!**

 **Finally, the Stupidheroes and Stupidvillains portion of the story has ended, and now we can go to bigger things! Soooooooo sorry for the wait. You guys are probably sick of Superheroes and all that jazz. But for now, let's talk about The Nomad.**

 **26.) The Nomad To Nowhere- The Gentle Monster**

 **Oh, poor Nomad. You were so sweet to people. You didn't deserve this. Not one bit. But, sadly, I had no ideas for him. Simply because there wasn't many ways you can make him a part of the major story, unless I'm missing something and I'm really dumb. But, like Dimitri and Soldier, Nomad may come back! His story may not be over!**

 **Also, if you're getting hyped over my story returning, don't be. My collab partner is starting to head off to collage soon. Nothing I can do about it. Hope you understand.**

 **So, the basic swing of things. Tell me how we could improve this story, your favorite characters, ideas for challenges, ideas for contestants, all that fun stuff.**

 **See you all later! I'M BACK!**


End file.
